A Digital Story: Theos
by Vee4eva
Summary: The growing story of a Digimon original character. A new and rare species known as Theos the Theowmon. A story of heartbreak and family, love and hate, battle and survival. A mixed emotional story that will leave you wanting more, and loving the characters. Join Theos as he explores the Digital World for the first time, to discover who he really is. [Graphic Content Ensues] R&R!
1. Discovering Bai Hu

**Notes to the reader:** Before you begin this story I'd like to inform you all that this is an in depth compiled story of a digimon original character created on a role playing forum. Digimon World Affairs, the world in which this takes place is far into the future of the Canon media. If you'd like to understand a little about the world this takes place in, you can find that extra information at the website, digimonworldaffairs. freeforums. net board/9/plot

For the most part, it isn`t needed to enjoy this story. I hope you all love it as much as I do and your comments are very much appreciated. Feel free to join our small community of role players and craft a story of your own. Without further ado, please enjoy this tale.

 **Chapter 1 Discovering Bai Hu**

Theos stood at the border to the desert his hooves clapping nervously at the rocks. He had never left his mountain home before and his stomach turned as he took the first steps out into the is thirteen years old, three foot even at the shoulder. His tail is roughly half his height and poofy like a wolves. In fact everything above his hooves looks like a common brown wolf. However his fur is clay like in color and texture. The way the breeze hits his body gives it a streaked look that makes it look like he has standard fur. His eyes are golden and like all of his species, sunk back into his head making only the golden color visible. Giving his species an eerie look as even the whites appear black. His hooves are a deep grey in color. His ears stand upright on his head measuring about six inches. His neck is a little bit longer than a normal wolf hinting at the goat in his appearance. His nose is black and he has several canines which lead back into two sets of molars for grinding plants and even mineral stones. His goal was the city beyond. He'd heard so many tales of humans and he wanted so badly to get to know them. He took a deep breath and heard the sand crunch slightly beneath his hooves. It was softer than it normally would feel. An individual grain felt so rough and yet together they moved like a wave of water.

He walked through the hot desert his body hardening in the heat. Being made of pliable clay was not all it was cut out to be. To hot and he'd harden; too cold and the same thing would happen. He had always been careful not to be in extreme weather. The mountains though often went between the two due to the desert below and the snow above. A part of him already wanted to flee back to the rocks from whence he came. Yet he had a goal. To meets humans and have a partner of his own. The legends spoke of great deeds done by those with humans at their side. Now he wanted to do the same.

He rushed behind one of the many cacti; it's shade providing him with some coolness. He should have waited for night. Theos was yet again being to brash. Something he seemed to do often enough. He sighed to himself and looked out at the gently rolling sands. He sat there staring for a long time his mind blank but for watching the motions before him. It was like he was meditating with his eyes open.

He eventually looked up at the sky. The sun was at it's zenith and the shade was all but gone. He grunted and continued on. His ears falling down to his head and his sweat melting off him as he struggled through the heat, praying for the sun to set. Eventually it did and for a time he was relieved. He sat once more near a cacti. His throat scratchy in protest of lack of water. His body screaming for sleep and something beyond windswept sand to fill its stomach. Theos looked down his muzzle at his hooves. His tongue pressing to the roof of his mouth to taste and swallow what little saliva he had. It was a shame he didn't own anything. Not even a bucket to have carried water out here. Not even a day had passed and already he felt like he was going to die.

Theos began walking again the moment he could see his breath. How could something so hot turn so cold? Theos walked all night in the brisk, unforgiving cold of the desert. This way he would stay alive and unfrozen. Theos collapsed when the sun began to rise and the heat started to set in again. He pulled himself into the shade of a cacti and fell asleep. The danger of freezing during the night gone. His worries of the day all but forgotten. His eyes closed and he lay there motionless as though he were truly dead.

He would lay there for quite sometime until the sun hit him. It's blaring light and blazing heat in full force with it now high in the sky. He looked up slightly and gave a despairing sigh. He wobbled to his legs and began moving again to the south. He hoped he was close to the city. How far had the birds said it was again? Two or three days? Was he still going in the right direction? As he walked, his thoughts again went blank in the heat as his self doubts ran out. The ground seemed to shimmer and his mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out and his ears pressed against his head yet again. He never even noticed the buildings until he ran into one.

He slid down it's length and looked to a nearby shaded alley. He pulled himself into it; its shade feeling like a cold glass of water to him. That was when he could start to focus. He heard the hustle and bustle and as he came to he realized he was in the city. He hadn't even noticed passing through the entryway. He gave a relieved sigh.

Theos laid in the alley for quite some time before his belly rumbled. His eyes slowly open and no longer felt sick from heat stroke. Looking out into the sandy roads, his eyes try to adjust to all the different digimon and their colors. His nose twitched smelling the air, it seemed so different. Not as pure as his mountain home. He'd thought the journey would be fun and exciting but now he felt home sick. He didn't want to cross the desert again though. He wasn't sure he could make it back across a second time, at least not right now.

Theos got up and walked into the street. He turned more than a few heads but no one approached him. No doubt his rugged sand strewn appearance hinting at him being coin-less. He spotted a fountain at a cross road and hobbles into a run towards it. He looked around but no one seemed to care and he dipped part of his head in. The cool and gentle feel of the water running over his head, cleaned his sand stained clay; revitalizing the coat a bit. Bringing it back up, he laps at the water. It felt refreshing to have it enter his body. He drank until he was full and even then he drank more like he couldn't drink enough. No matter how much he drank he still didn't feel the satisfaction. He had to stop however, his belly feeling ready to burst. He still felt the pangs of hunger but it was dulled by the water in his belly.

He sighed and rested there at the fountain. His front hooves and head laying on the rim. His mind turning to what next? He had no idea where to go let alone what to do. He'd come this way to explore and learn. Yet, where should he start?

"Hey! You there! Stop messing with my fountain!" Theos lifted and turned his head towards the voice. He watched a small Jyagamon hobble towards him. His voice was deep and one look at his wrinkled skin and slightly wilted tail told him he was old.

"That fountain is not made for drinking you hear me pipsqueak?" Theos looked down at him. A classic case of the pot calling a kettle black. He cocked his head and stared; his from hooves coming down off the side of the fountain.

"Hmm," the Jyagamon said questioningly as he circled Theos. His eyes scrutinizing his form.

"I've never seen your kind before. What in the heck are you supposed to be?" He asked sniffing at Theo's hooves making him step back at his invasion and the feeling of air in the cleft.

"I'm a Theowmon... The name is Theos," he said putting on a polite smile. Even if his mind went just walk away and avoid confrontation with this rude smaller digimon who might have the backing of the town.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this fountain belonged to anyone. I just came down from Mount Savage. It is my first time in this city," Theos explained. Hoping he was at least kind enough to forgive him if he acted polite enough. He could just be acting gruff but it was hard to tell.

"I'll be! You came down from the mountain and crossed the desert all alone? Kids are getting braver and braver, no wonder you dived into the fountain. I mistook you for a hooligan, my name is Jared and I'm one hundred eighty years young," Jared said proudly as he raised his head away from Theos hooves.

"You must be hungrier than a starved Greymon! Come, let me cook you up something," Jareds invite was tempting. However he felt the need to decline.

"I won't take no for an answer young fella, come on and follow me I insist," Theos sighed and followed. He wouldn't turn down a free meal if it was insisted upon. He followed him to a nearby home. No wonder he had been alerted to his presence. Jared lived just a skip past the fountain.

It was dome shaped and made of what appeared to be a mixture of sand and clay. Not unlike him at this very moment. It was also oddly big for someone so small. It was big enough to comfortably fit Theos and maybe five or ten more of Jared. Jared opened the door and made his way inside. Theos followed at a safer distance letting the wooden door shut behind him. The house was one giant room, the layout of the furniture helped visitors determine what was what. The center of the home had a clay round table, much to big for a single Jyagamon to use up but the perfect size for someone like Theos. On the far end from where the table was; where Jared was hobbling towards, was the kitchen. It was primitive in nature, it had a fireplace and a pot for cooking and a single faucet for water. On the far left side of the table was a very soft clump of dirt; a small divot in the center.

On the far right side was a clay toilet and next to it a large dug out hole with a faucet. It seemed this was the bathroom but it had no privacy whatsoever. The walls inside were adorned with pictures of Jared and other Jyagamon, some very small. Some pictures were very faded and others looked clean but all of them were framed. There didn't seem to be much of anything else in this house.

Theos felt like it was the picture of comfort really. The rocks of the mountains made it impossible to get running water unless the stream was right in your home. Even then those were so rare, one often had to eat snow to get enough water for the day. Cooking was almost completely out of the question with hardly any tender to use besides scraggy brushes. In truth one couldn't call the mountains civilized at all unless you were born into a flock, and he definitely couldn't fly.

"Make yourself at home. Now, how does a mountain boy like you come all the way out here to this town," Jared asked as he started the faucet in the kitchen and began to fill the pot. Theos broke from his reverie as he stared at some of the pictures. He walked over and sat at the table. His ears perked at the sound of running water and his golden eyes watching him curiously.

"Well, I've never left my mountain home. I've heard many stories of other places though, and it made me feel small and...well naive. I figured the only way to get rid of the feeling was to educate myself," Theos explained. Many of the birds had no trouble traveling great distances. They could simply glide on the wind. He on the other hand... walking such distances was going to be troublesome.

"I may never know or see it all but I'd like to experience what I can," Theos summarized. To him that was what mattered. He was an orphan with no family. Not even an adoptive one. So he had nothing else to strive for other than himself. Maybe that was why he desired to have a partner. To defend the world. He wanted that companionship that a family provided.

"That is a good mindset to have...Theos was it? I remember when I was your age maybe even younger, I to lived on that mountain. Though those were different times. I came down with my parents when my sister got sick so we could find a doctor. I been living here in this little home ever since," Jared gave a boisterous laugh and talked as he opened up a small compartment hidden in the kitchen. Chilled air could be seen escaping its confines. He grabbed some vegetables and boned meat and placed it on a small clay counter next to the fireplace. He reached into another hidden compartment and pulled out a small dulled knife and began to cut the vegetables. Jared did not have any opposable limbs, so he clamped his paws together and used the tools with little effort. Anything proving to be to much for his paws, was solved with his mouth.

"Say Theos, where are your parents? Did you leave home without them," He questioned; his small green plant like tail wagged. It indicated this digimon did not have much company, and was happy to finally have someone to spend an afternoon with. "You came without supplies, so are you a runaway," He continued.

"Honestly I raised myself. I hatched with no one around. It's a strange thought now that I look back. I've never seen my parents or any others like me," Theos stopped and thought about it. It was true, not a single soul that looked like him lived on that mountain. They never even returned for him.

"There was a nice Unimon who once told me he'd seen them though. He said they looked like moss covered horses with dragon heads," Theos imagined it and it looked funny in his mind's eye. It was not very descriptive and in truth lead to many different imaginings. It caused him to smile.

"I never minded though. I can't miss what I never knew and I am not going to dwell on what could have been. Instead I'm going to learn and maybe become famous. Once my name has been heard about maybe they will find me," Theos looked at Jared continuing to smile. "After all searching the world for digimon who may not want to be found would be a lot harder," Theos continued. He watched the sides of Jareds mouth turn into a frown.

"I see, it might be that your kind of digimon is solitary. That might be how your folks were raised and why they left you on that mountain," Jared placed the vegetables into the pot and then began tending to the meat. Theos didn't doubt they were to a degree. It made more sense to him than the idea of simply being abandoned. He had watched the flocks tend to their eggs and babies. He couldn't think how one could willingly abandon their child. He was sure they were out there. He just hoped his parents weren't one of them.

"I've seen a few Digimon who lived that way, them poor children growing up without knowing a parents love. It's hard for us Jyagamon to fathom being a herd and all," Jared had carved up the meat and dropped it into the pot and began to stir.

"How do you like your meat son?" Jared asked.

"Medium," Theos responded. He rarely ate meat if at all. His body had adapted to the mountains so since he wasn't that strong he would eat rocks. Somehow he could digest them and get the nutrients he needed. Though he also had to eat greenery for the rest or else it would settle heavy.

"Where is the rest of your herd,"Theos says questioningly. With it only being the two of them he felt like this house was a lot emptier than it was meant to be.

"My herd is gone. I have outlived them all. I am the last of my family and have been for the last 75 years. We Jyagamon get sick rather easy. There was a time this place got non stop rain for several months. The temperature cooled unnaturally, and our bodies were incapable of fighting off the flu that the cold brought. The children died first, then my daughters. My sweetest wife Isabelle, she lasted only three months. My sons survived the rain storms but they could not bring themselves to live on in this world without their wives and children. They became depressed and wouldn't eat or talk much, as their father I tried my hardest to be their foundation but I knew exactly what they were feeling. My effort wasn't enough, I came back from the market one afternoon and they had passed to from heartbreak. They dissipated just as I entered the home. The house has been quiet ever since," Theos felt sorry he had asked. He'd had a hard time being alone but at least he had never known the pain of heartbreak. It was a wonder he didn't follow suit and passed.

"I went through a rough time after that, but I found love once more. A passing Jyagamon heard came through here and I met a lass named Anastasia several years later, she was very beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as Isabelle but you can never replace your first love," Theos smiled sadly. Maybe one day he could say the same. Though it made him wonder if it was best to have loved and lost or rather to never love at all.

Jared brought over the finished stew, "Blow on that before ya eat it. It is quite hot," Theos complied blowing it softly so that it didn't splash over. He saw the mineral stones Jared had added and smiled. It seemed they weren't that different though there was a medley of ingredients in it.

"We fell in love and married, she left her herd to start one with me. Unfortunately, we came to find out that I had become sterile. I could not give her the family she wanted, so as a man wanting her to be happy, released her to be with another. I made her a promise that I'd live to my dying day for her and my fallen herd. I don't know where she wound up but I pray to Yggdrasil every night for her happiness," Theos still felt bad but he seemed to take everything in stride. So long as Jared seemed okay he guessed that everything would be fine.

"There is more where that came from Theos, you may have as much as you like. I insist you stay with me for the night, regain your strength," Jared said not bothering to eat for himself.

"I feel I should repay your kindness somehow. You have been nothing but to me," Theos said. He slowly began to eat; his stomach suddenly feeling like a bottomless pit. He wolfed down his bowl and a few rocks. It was strange but he felt as though he'd been here forever even though it was less than a few hours. His thoughts now filled with family swirled in his head.

He got up taking the bowl in mouth and got another. He refilled it using the ladle. His mouth seemingly small opened wide as he fit the refilled bowl entirely in his mouth. He sat it down and began blowing on it again.

"I'm not very good at much but I'll do whatever I can to repay your kindness," Theos said looking past the steam to Jared.

"Bah, no payment needed Theos. You just need to live a full life, that's more than enough payment. Now, once you're done eating I'll have this warm bath ready to go. I used to wash the young ones as a group so I had it dug especially large. You should fit in just fine, the water is good for us rock hard body types. Seeps into the skin and really cleans ya good. If you like I can help ya scrub, I've had almost two hundred years of practice!" Jared began to chuckle at his own comment. He stood waiting by a large dugout. The water from the faucet steaming as it filled the hole.

"Though I have ta say, you are truly the first of your kind I have ever seen. I'm sure you get a lot a looks, you got any special ladies in your life," Jared asked as he watched the hole fill with the mineral water. Such an inquisitive old 'mon. However he was in his home so Theos could hardly deny him the information he sought.

"I could probably use the help...and no i don't. There was a lovely Hawkmon but it was kinda frowned on. Since I can't fly," He shrugs and finishes his meal. He could never reach his back. He constantly simply rolled in the snow then went back down the mountain to warm up near the base.

"The flock was friendly enough but they said being grounded could kill them. I guess it was for the best either way," Theos said letting his bowl sit.

He approached the tub and looked uncertainly at it. He'd never bathed before. He'd roll in snow to clean himself but he definitely didn't know how to swim. It didn't look too deep though, he stepped in lightly feeling it come up to his chest as he walked in. He gave a pleasured growl as the heat seeped in; relaxing his muscles. He closed his eyes resting his head on the water. It made him look like a crocodile; resting on the surface of the water.

His initial hesitation of entering the water gone, the water turned a slight brown color as sand and dirt came off of him. The grains soaking up the water and making it murky. One could feel the roughness in the water as it rubbed against him.

Jared had a soft smile as Theos got into the water and it turned a familiar color as a surge of memories came rushing back to him. He was overjoyed for the first time in a very long time, Jared reached on top of a small shelf sticking out of the wall and pulled out a rag and rinsed it. From the same shelf there was a small clay cup of some kind of salve, he took it with his foot and mixed it into the rag and applied it to the top of Theos' head. The suds rose as Jared thoroughly scrubbed Theos head, Jared hummed as he did. The cloth clotted with his clay. Making Jared rinse it regularly. The texture of the weave imprinting itself wherever he rubbed.

"A Hawkmon gal eh? You're probably much too young to worry about all that, heck you probably don't even know what love is! Well, what true love is that is. I know I didn't know until I did! It's just something that happens and no amount of explaining can explain it. You're a good looking kid, I have no doubt you'll be able to find the one," Jared pulled on Theos to indicate to rise slightly out of the water so he can get at his back. Theos complied returning to a standing position. So this was what a bath feels like. He had to admit he was enjoying the feeling.

"I used to say this all the time to my kids and my grand kids. I said, children don't you go looking for love, you let love find you and when it does it will last forever," Jared subconsciously lifted up Theos' forelegs one at a time scrubbing underneath. Would it? Theos had to admit he knew little about the feeling. Watching and experiencing were two different things.

It seemed Jared had got caught up in the moment, he may have even regressed to the point where he was seeing Theos as one of his own. He handed Theos the rag. Theos took it in the cleft of his hooves pinching them together slightly.

"Here ya go, go ahead and wash your belly and your loins and I'll get the rinse going to wash out the suds," Jared said as he moved over to the kitchen grabbing a bucket and began to fill it with warm water. Theos began rubbing from the top down. His one hoof grabbing the side of the tub to lift himself out of the water enough to do so.

"You know Theos, I have to apologize to you. That fountain doesn't belong to me, it's the towns but I wanted an excuse to talk to you. I hope you aren't angry," Jared said looking over to Theos. Theos had suspected as much. That had been a pretty public place to put 'personal' property.

"A white lie never hurt anyone. Not to mention I got to meet you. It was a blessing hidden in a lie and I don't mind," Theos said looking to Jared. He gave him a bright smile and chuckled. He had gotten food, a bath and a place to sleep out of it. There was no way he'd look a gifted digimon in the mouth.

"As is now I wouldn't have it any other way. You are smiling and so am I and that is what counts," he continued. He finished by rubbing his sheath and balls before setting the cloth aside.

Honestly he wouldn't. To him the here and now always mattered the most. What was done was done. For better or worse no one could change the past. So he didn't look back on it; let alone dwell there. Lies and wrong doings meant nothing to him. Because with each experience he grew wiser and did his best to make sure mistakes like that never happen again.

"Glad to hear it. You remind me a lot of my first grandchild. Your personalities are nearly identical. Makes this old 'mon's heart leap and skip," Jared said as he hobbled over. The bucket he had been filling resting on his back. He reached into the water and pulled the plug, the water draining in seconds. He took the bucket and dumped the warm water over Theos, the suds washing completely away. Soon he was wet in an empty tub. He felt a bit warm inside like Jared's happiness was infectious. He shook his head clearing his ears of the water threatening to go in.

"Here ya are son." Jared said handing him a towel which was the perfect size for a Jyagamon, not so much for a bigger Theos. Theos made due however after shaking a bit. He took the towel and tossed it over his shoulders using his muzzle to rub where he could reach.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you decided to stay, it's like I got a chance to take care of one of my own again." Jared hobbled over to the table and sat down finally relaxing. Theos glanced over at him.

"It will be dark soon, you can rest on the soil if it suits you when you grow tired. Let me ask you Theos, what is your goal in all this?" He asked as he sat, Jared's stomach gurgled a bit and he patted his belly and looked up at Theos waiting for him to speak.

"My goal..." he says thinking to himself. "Beyond gaining experience. I'd really like to meet humans. They sound like interesting beings. Oh, and I heard about a place of hot water in the middle of a big area of snow. One of the Harpymon went there for a hot water treatment...there is just so much..." Theos chuckled at himself. "I just don't know where to start."

"I definitely don't want to go back into the desert though. My body nearly became solid rock out there," He says looking at himself. It was true, he would have to wait before going back out there.

"That is rare in today's age. It's been a long time since I have seen a digimon actively seek out a human, ever since the great war and all. Are you looking for W.A.D.A. humans?" Jared asked, his stomach gurgling once more. It seemed he was so caught up with caring for young Theos that he neglected his own hunger, he simply patted it and waited for Theos to finish drying and speak when ready.

"You should really be careful, not all humans are as they appear." He added.

"Neither are all digimon...honestly I really do have so much to learn," He looked downcast a moment. "I was never told about a war. Are things okay between our species? I've heard so many things but the mountains are so isolated. Who knows how old or if even certain news reaches our ears..." He realized there was a lot more he didn't know than he had originally thought. He knew he was naive but this naive was a surprise even to him.

He'd heard so many stories as he grew up. Since he looked like a rock when he was younger, he'd camouflage himself outside of nests eating scraps. During those times he'd hear stories from parents to children or from between parents. Though no one even interacted with him directly he never felt alone. The sounds of their voices kept him company. He continued this till he became a child and could no longer hide. It didn't matter though. Orphaned as he was, many of the mountain digimon took pity on him. Some didn't, but he learned to avoid their territory and he managed to survive this long.

He didn't let his naivete get him too far down though. Sure he had more to learn than he originally thought. Yet, that also meant it was good he started this early. He was young and he would have more time to learn what he could. That is right.

"I'd love to learn from someone such as yourself...if you don't mind that is," Theos said determined. He would beat his own naivete. He was good at listening; and listening to Jared stories would help him all the more. Even if he didn't know a lot. What he knew was different from Theos. Which simply made it valuable to him.

"You are very right son. Digimon maybe more shady than humans," Jared chuckled and moved away from the table and hobbled over to the kitchen and began fixing himself a plate of what Theos left in the pot. It wasn't much but Jyagamon didn't need to eat much, afterwards he took two clay cups and placed them under the sink and ran hot water filling them both.

"Ah yes, I'd be more then happy to fill you in. I to was ignorant of the world before coming down that mountain so many years ago," Jared took cocoa beans from a plant he had been growing nearby and crushed them into the hot water. He began to stir until it turned into a mucky brown.

"Where to begin..." he asked himself hobbling over towards the table. "Well many years ago, the human government..." Jared then told the history of the world to Theos, handing him the cup of hot cocoa when he began, they spoke for hours.

Then he spoke of different kinds of humans he had met, the kind, the dangerous, the big and small. He spoke of times before the war that he learned. The different chosen humans who saved the Digital World from peril many times. How the right human could make a Digimon unbeatable. The sun had long set and the moon was already high in the sky, they had talked and laughed and talked some more. The conversation naturally fell into talking about Jared's family and the times they spent together.

"Ha ha ha...so yes my family was great. I will see them again one day, I know I will." Jared looked out the window. Theos followed his gaze the night was dark, it had to be near midnight.

"Dear me, where did the time go? I'm sorry I kept you so long." Jared said. Theos shook his head with a smile.

Theos enjoyed himself greatly. He listened intently. Commented often and laughed even more often. In the end his curiosity about the history was sated. Though he was sure there were some things even Jared didn't know he felt like he had learned it all. It made him content. The subject turned to his family and he gave him a warm smile. He could see the great love Jared had for his family. It made him feel like he had missed out on something great. Yet, just hearing about it made him happy. Even if he never experienced such things it was good to know others had. That was a great thing in itself.

"Not at all, I had fun. I learned a lot and laughed even more. I'd love to talk some more sometime," Theos says smiling. Though he could only hear a certain amount before they repeated he didn't mind. It made Jared happy and that gave him the feeling he was doing something good.

"For now though...I guess we should be heading to bed," he says also looking out the window.

"Alright son, you have yourself a good night's rest. Sleep as long as you like," Jared went over to a clay drawer he had near the bed and pulled out a large quilt. Theos naturally headed for the dirt bed. It was sewn to be big enough to fit the entire Jayagmon family under as Jyagamon sleep together as a herd. Jared threw the quilt over Theos and tucked it into his sides as he lay in the dirt.

"It has been a while, since that quilt was used. It feels good to use it again after so long," Jared thought allowed. Jared hobbled back to his dining table and sat there, watching Theos. He'd have to find another sleeping arrangement for himself, though the thought of sleeping on the soil alongside Theos crossed his mind, he felt it best not to over step. It was bad enough Jared felt like he was treating Theos like one of his own without Theos approval.

"Jared you old codger. It's time to let them go. That boy isn't one of the kids, stop pretending he is." He said allowed. Jared would stay seated at the table to eventually fall to sleep in the early morning. Theos twitched his ear at this. He wondered if he was helping or hindering Jared's healing.

"It is your bed you are welcome to join me.," Theos murmured sleepily. It was nice to be coddled like this. Theos slowly fell back into a fitful sleep not registering whither he joined him or not.

"Oh I couldn't, I don't want to intrude." He said but alas a few hours later, Jared had joined Theos though he normally slept under the soil then on it he made an exception this time around. It was an odd experience but the warmth of Theos' body reminded him of the old days. Jared was happy, he kept trying to forget but Theos made him realize that remembering made him much happier then forgetting. The memory of his loved ones gave him the urge to live and for the first time he was not lonely or felt depressed. Theos was not a Jyagamon, far from it but at this point it didn't matter, they had shared their pasts with each other and Theos had never known the care of a parent as his had left him as a newborn. Jared had known that care and was able to give it to his late family but had lost that opportunity and feeling over time, he wanted to make Theos an offer in the morning. As Jared lie next to Theos, Jared stroked his sleeping head twice before falling asleep himself.

Theos awoke close to noon the next day. He stretched slightly, his head plopping to the side and his tongue lolling in a yawn. He got up stretching and did a slight jog around the table. He squatted into the toilet and finished with a flush. He stretched again his front legs out before him. He then sat and started scratching his ear with a hoof. His tongue catching in his mane as he licked himself. His morning routine spiking and texturing his clay like body keeping it pliable and unsettled so it would not harden. By the time Theos had finished his morning routine, he'd look to the bed but not find Jared there or anywhere in the home.

He would sit there at the table watching the world outside. It seemed kinda lifeless. He saw very few digimon and it was odd. The mountains were vast so you could go hours without seeing another soul. Yet this was a city. A mining city, as Bai Hu was known for but a city nonetheless. He expected more life to it. It felt depressing and he wondered if many cities who had big jobs were the same. His thoughts wandered to the weather and the daylight and if he should leave or stay for a few days. Putting off his adventure while appealing didn't feel right. He couldn't waste time doing nothing when he could be learning.

Jared came hobbling through the front door wearing a sack on his back.

"Oh you're up Theos. Good good, just in time for breakfast. I got these fresh from the factory, the W.A.D.A. agents were especially kind today. I fail to see the rest of the cities distrust of them," Jared hobbled to the table where Theos sat and threw the sack on the table causing it to open up. Inside were stones of every color and size.

"These are minerals that can only be found here in Bai Hu. When I was a kid, I'd come home from the factory with one of these and savor the taste. Being a stone Digimon like yourself, I was able to appreciate the taste of it. I thought you might like to try some," Jared said happily. Well he hadn't guessed wrong. Theos eyes wandered over the colored stones wondering what each tasted like.

"I already ate so don't hold back," Jared hobbled away from the table towards the bed and began to clean up. Theos meanwhile decided to start eating. Trying first the red stones then the blue, and so on.

"So, uh Theos. What do you plan to do now that morning has come?" Jared asked his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"I don't really have a plan...but I think I should go experience things. Go exploring a bit you know. I traveled so far perhaps too soon... I'm not exactly strong. So... the stronger I get the farther I should go," he nodded to himself. It was better than setting off immediately like he had initially done. Now that he had time to look back on it, it was really stupid. He was extremely lucky he had not run into any digimon who would have done him harm.

"So maybe I can use this as my home base for awhile..." he says questioningly. He didn't wish to intrude on Jared. Yet, somehow he felt as though they did well together. He was learning so much from him and it felt like he had gained a friend, a role model, even a father to a degree. With more time he was sure they would create a similar bond to a child and parent. Yet when it came down to it, he wasn't sure if that was best. He had never had a family so it felt odd and unnatural.

Jared had finished packing away the quilt and was a little sad that Theos said he wanted to go on a journey. Jared knew all along that this was temporary but he had hoped Theos would decide to live here and grow up under his roof. Of course Jared would never say that. At the mention of Theos using his home base for a while caused Jared to closed his eyes with a smile. He turned and hobbled over to Theos and sat in the seat next to him.

"Theos, I want to tell you something...these past twenty four hours of your being here has brought up so many memories of my past and for a long sixty years I had not spoken of them. You have made me the happiest Digimon in the world in a single day, I am blessed you crossed paths with me yesterday. You are young and adventuress and I wasn't lying when I said you remind me of my first grandchild, this may be a bit inappropriate and premature but during this whole time you were my family. If my life were to expire now, I'd have no regrets. From this day on, even when I am gone from this world, this home and everything in it is your home too. Now, I cannot replace your folks, no sirree, but I'd be more then happy to act as your grandfather or father whatever you prefer. Perhaps, one day we can make it official and petition Bai Hu to grant me guardianship over you, or we can be friends. I want you to know that no matter how far you go, should it be back across the desert or all the way to the human world, my door will always be open to you lad." Jared smiled, a small tear escaping his right eye.

"I don't know how much time remains for me in this world as I approach my second century, but I would love to spend it being someone you can rely on," Jared looked at his wall with the pictures of his family. Theos followed his gaze. His heart touched by his bold statements. An open door to him? Something he never had but definitely had wanted. They hardly knew one another and yet Jared was ready to give it all to him. His heart ached. He couldn't help but to feel a connection. How could he not call this digimon grandpa after such a heartfelt admission.

"They would want me to," Jared looked to Theos.

"You don't have to return the feelings I have, after all I am just some old codger with century old memories that you just met for the first time yesterday. Heh heh heh! You might even think I'm a loon! It wouldn't be the first time ha ha ha! But these things I've said are what you planted in this old man's heart. So, you are welcomed here all the time," Jared patted Theos' hoof closest to him. Theos looked to him. Albeit he was somewhat confused at his friendliness. However Theos had to chalk it up to luck he could meet such a kind digimon after traveling so far.

"Will you be leaving after you eat?" He asked. He threw his hooves around him and gave him a big hug. He stayed there a moment. Jared's eyes widened as Theos embraced him. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting but Theos pierced his heart and Jared embraced him back. Tears rolling down the old stone digimon's face. For the first time in eighty years he had a family. It was refreshing and it was like everything dark in his past melted away in their embrace. Jared felt like his life had been rejuvenated and he could live for a third century and a fourth.

"You may be a loon but you are my loon grandpa.," Theos says smiling. He felt it was sudden and quick but he loved him for it. The old digimon had shown him nothing but kindness and he felt he should return the same. "I probably will go out for a bit but I will definitely be back before sun down and tell you all about it," He stood; his body tingling with excitement. "I hope when I am old and wizened that I am like you."

Jared couldn't bring himself to stop crying, "Oh Theos, I'd be honored to call you grandson." He exclaimed. He released Theos and wiped his eyes which were puffy and red.

Theos finished his meal shortly thereafter. He smiled and waved again giving his assurances he would be back soon before leaving the house. Theos headed down the streets to the desert to do some training. He'd run a bit, maybe push rocks around. He would get stronger. His steps hit sand before long as he was soon to make those plans a reality.

"I will be waiting." Jared said to himself with a smile. He looked to the pictures of his past and stopped when he came to his late wife. "You'll have to wait a little longer, my dear Isabelle. I have another to raise." With that he cleared his face when a final droplet escaped his eye. He jumped down from the table and hobbled off towards the kitchen to prepare supper for his new grandson.

Theos made his way down the paths of the city, back out into the desert. He felt a lot sturdier than before he started this journey. All those days of walking and struggling to survive had made him stronger. As much as he hated the desert heat it had strengthened him. He wouldn't wander far but he knew it would continue to make him stronger.

Theos hooves hit the sand softly. His nose nudging a rather large rock along. It was good strength training for his legs and neck. And nose...it kinda hurt. He stops, catching his breath. It was a mundane task and wouldn't get him immediately better but it would help. He put his head back down; pushing the rock along. His thoughts only on how hot today is.

The cacti lined his path and a thin line in the sand marked his goal. He went well beyond it though. Apparently he was stronger than he thought or more hearty he didn't know which. It could have also been because he had been well fed for the first time in days. He was full of energy. He had a home he could go home to. A home he wouldn't have had if he hadn't decided to set out like he did. It was a nice feeling. He became oblivious to the world around him as the thoughts of the past day came to mind.

A platoon of gekomon had been laying on their backs in the sun and didn't notice the intruder while they were snoring away. The oasis nearby that they called home, a rather peaceful place that was not far from the city of Bai Hu. It had several palm trees and just the smallest amount of brush; all fed by an underground river.

However one of the younger gekomon that had been sunbathing felt a crushing pain in his back legs and had startled him into a fit of rage. He blinked back tears as he saw the one responsible for his audible pain that made his friends look up as he howled his rage. Theos being as engrossed as he was in his own thoughts hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to the oasis, or to the residents that lived there.

"Hey you! What are you doing in our area?! Answer me, I demand an answer right now!" Theos had thought he had ran over another rock. In their area? He would just leave then he had no reason to remain. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The gekomon hobbled after him. His legs aching slightly as they struggled to maintain his weight.

His feet shuffling through the sand gave him a thought. The gekomon kicked sand in an attempt to blind Theos. Theos had stopped at his continued pursuit however, and it flew by his nose as he raised his head. He snapped his head around with a bewildered look. Why was this gekomon attacking him?

"Oh...hello. What is wrong," he asks cocking his head. The Gekomon looked very agitated. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't because he saw an intruder was it? Now that Theos thoughts were in the here and now, that may have not been a rock he had hit.

The Gekomon who had been sunning themselves looked on at the commotion their youngest was stirring. They watched as Theos questioned him and how the small one reacted poorly. The Gekomon looked at Theos angrily, baffled as to why he was being questioned. "You hurt my back feet, you jerk!" He said pointing to his throbbing feet with annoyance.

The other Gekomon waited for Theos to reply, it would decide in their minds if he got attacked again or not. It was hard to say given the young one's mind set. He was angrier even more by Theos ignorance and would likely begin a fight at this rate.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. My mind kinda wandered. I hope you'll forgive me." Theos said innocently. He truly meant it, his mind had went off on all that happened these past few hours and days. His training had seemed so simple, he had just sort of fallen into the pattern and it had lulled him into a mindless state.

The Gekomon considered his words. He seemed sincere enough and he didn't really want to battle. However he could hear the voices of the other gekomon. They demanded a fight for his honor. This Gekomon looked at Theos with a torn expression; one akin to pain. He was losing face in front of his peers and his hope to be their next leader was in question. His temper quelled as he was eyed on by his peers.

"I do forgive you, they want a battle. I want to be the next leader of my tribe but my heart's not into battling as it should be." He said quietly so his brethren couldn't hear them. "Do forgive me but I need to show them my claim for leadership has merit." He continued as he made up his mind. Theos understood, he was in a position where he had to act the alpha.

Gekomon would attack first. He went to charge him, the gekomon surprising him with a tackle; he rolled onto his back. He knew he had to fight back and make it realistic. Theos nipped at gekomon; his teeth scraping his arm. This sent the Gekomon into a deeper rage as he tried a headbutt. Theos pulled away avoiding the head butt but took a kick in the face by a wild leg. Theos snarled and snapped at that leg. He then twists away; kicking out with his back hoof and hops away gaining some distance so he could properly judge his foe.

The other Gekomon watched anxiously as the two seemed to be on equal footing. Was it possible that this Theos could beat one of their own? The elders, who had been drawn in by the commotion, had no answers as they too watched the battle with an analytical eye. It seemed that this Gekomon was worthy of climbing their ranks.

The Gekomon had miscalculated his foe, he thought he wouldn't fight back and the snap at his legs caught him off guard. The leg was bit and the pricking pain of the teeth left this gekomon even angrier. Before he could get his bearings though, he received a swift kick in his side. He was embarrassed being taken advantage of so suddenly and it caused his anger to peak. The Gekomon glared at his foe. He needed an edge and he needed it now as he watched him.

Theos could see the anger in the Gekomons glare, however he had also calmed a moment. He had not rushed him again wildly. The Gekomon was sizing him up as well it seemed. He shifted his hoof as though to move. His head lowered slightly, he began hopping side to side slowly approaching. Once he was in range of the Gekomon's kicks; he bounced back again. He didn't attack but rather hopped around the Gekomon. Once he felt the Gekomon wasn't expecting him to, attack he did. He hopped up aiming to slam his head on his foe.

The Gekomon could not predict his moves at all. The head butt connected, the gekomon's softer skull now with sizeable pain. He hopped away from Theos, and shook his head and sized him up again now unable to think clearly. He closed in by hopping like Theos had done and shot his tongue out for his Tongue Attack.

Theos leaped over the tongue, it went in between his front and hind legs. As the tongue recoiled; it wrapped around his body pulling him along. He yelped as he was brought into the Gekomon's face and both landed with a thud entangled in the tongue. Theos blinked sand out of his eyes; dazed. The hit had been heavy. He was sure he suffered a cracked rib. He just laid there engrossed by the tongue wondering if he should try to get out. Maybe the gekomon would know how to untangle his own tongue. He looked to his foe not wanting to struggle and entangle them more.

The Gekomon had not expected the entanglement of his tongue against Theo's body. His body still aching from the collision, he tried to think of a way to get untangled. He didn't want this to botch his attempts to be the top Gekomon. The spectators slightly chuckling at their unique predicament. The seconds turned into minutes as he slowly unwove them. His whole body hurt from the battle and his will to go on was slipping. The Gekomon fell back finally free of their entanglement and he closed his eyes. The pain as too much for him, he truly was not a fighter. Was this where his dreams of leadership died? With a pointless fight started by peer pressure?

Theos watched the Gekomon quietly. He didn't move and Theos became worried. He looked around to the other Gekomon who watched with bated breathe. Looking back to the Gekomon whom he had fought, he decided it was time for some action.

He made a show of struggling to get up. He whined and complained of how his leg hurt. He whimpered and struggled to pull himself from the sand. Pretending his body refused to cooperate. He had no idea why this Gekomon had wanted to win so bad. However, he did know no one wanted to look bad in front of their own family. Something he would never have to actually go through.

"I..." he breathed heavily feigning pained breaths. "I do not know how... but you have bested me...that tongue of yours...it is powerful." He collapsed only a few feet away. Theos closed his eyes and pretended to pass out. His ears remaining alert however, so he could hear whatever happens next. He was willing to throw the battle for someone he had never met.

The Gekomon heard the whining and groaning but he couldn't tell if it was sincere or a way to get him to concede. He didn't know what to do as he sat there eyeing the other. It could be a trap for all he knew and it made him cautious. The others were watching, he could feel their eyes on him as he began to pace back and forth. Theos was taunting him, he just knew it. He charged at him but he forget his legs had been injured and he fell to the ground inches from Theos. He could do nothing but stare at the supposed passed out pup.

Theos opened one eye partially as he heard the thud. He stared at gekomon a moment, he could run away if he wanted but he decided against it. He was sure the other Gekomon couldn't see his eye.

"Hey." he whispered to the gekomon. "It's okay. You can claim victory over me...I understand no one wants to look bad in front of their family."

He did hurt a bit. The bruises given to him would last a long while. The aches he had overplayed, but he didn't mind doing so for another. He had tried so hard, it just felt right for him to get what he needed. Winning wasn't everything...especially to Theos. The Gekomon seemed surprised by this gesture.

"You understand the pressures put upon me? I was afraid that it was a trick, I don't want to make you hurt anymore than needed. They demand fights like this, I wish it weren't so." He said quietly. The young gekomon were crying out for their leader to be, to assert his dominance and take Theos's life.

"I wish we had met under other conditions, we could have been friends." He said as he gazed back at him. He sighed as he pondered what to do. It was true that he wanted to win but his heart was having second thoughts. He sat there across from Theos; thinking up a plan.

Theos wondered why they were so keen to see his life taken. Had the heat made them mad? He hadn't counted on this. He began thinking... If he could be buried to a degree he could be mistaken for a rock so long as his head and tail weren't showing. Was deception the best way however?

"I know not the pressures on you...but families are understanding right? They love one another no matter what. Mercy is as great a deed as conquering." Theos said. Deception would only make matters worse. Especially if he accidentally meets one in town. His kind isn't exactly common so he can't claim it was someone else. The Gekomon thanked Theos with a wink for his understanding of the situation, even if it wasn't to the fullest.

"I'll salvage the situation...just don't move until we're out of sight okay?" he said to him. Then the Gekomon with the bit of strength he had, stood up with his wounded leg bent at the knee.

"No...I will not kill him. This victory has absolved his wrongdoing and in doing so, I have proven myself among you. I am no murderer, nor do I wish to take the life of a child. We Gekomon must live by a code after all." The Gekomon's speech brought silence among the group as they blinked and listened.

"Now, if you all don't mind...I'd like to seek medical attention..." The Gekomon came over to their wounded ally and threw his arms over their shoulders to assist his walk.

"You're right. We shouldn't get so caught up in a fight that we'd need to see another life extinguished. It seems unlike you, we still have much to learn." They said and the group hobbled away. It wasn't too long before Theos was left alone at last.

Theos let out a sigh of relief as he watched them walk away. He gave a small goodbye wave and trotted off. He hadn't finished his training for today. Then again though he was a little bruised. It had been quite the tongue twister.

Hmm he didn't exactly want a repeat of earlier so he decided against pushing boulders around. Something simple...he liked climbing but the desert was kind of flat. Hmm...such an empty space. Ah he knew! He'd go for a jog along the city outskirts. His muscles protested lightly at the thought. He was young though, he'd heal quickly.

Theo's set off trotting in the sand. It wasn't like the snow of the mountains even though it was made of many small pieces. It was constantly moving and it didn't hold his hoof prints. It was no wonder he had heard horror stories of others getting lost in the desert. They couldn't see where they've been.

Again his mind wandered as he trotted around the outskirts. His tail wagging happily as he thought of different things. From experiences he's had to just random stuff like, cactus flowers were pretty but impossible to pick or smell without getting poked. He loved his home but this place was just as beautiful in its own way.

He started heading back to his newly found grandpa. He was such a kind fellow taking him in as he had. He wished he could do a lot more for the old digimon. He trotted back into town.

Theos trotted back into the dome stretching slightly. It felt good to be home, let alone to have a place to call home. It felt oddly reassuring. While he was in the desert, he was regretting having come down because he had struggled to move. Yet now he didn't regret a thing. He found family and a home. His feelings had changed so fast, not to mention his life.

"I'm home," he declared.

Jared had been working since the time of Theo's departure, "Oh! Welcome home young one. Supper is just about ready." Jared said bringing over a plate.

"I gathered some special minerals, I hear they taste very much like a hamburger...whatever that is. So, how was your time out? Did you enjoy yourself?" Jared asked placing a bowl of water next to Theos' food. He then sat down himself with a bowl and began to eat. Theos nodded in response.

Theos let out a smile as his nose took in the aroma of dinner. He'd never been so well fed in his life. Sure he could eat all the rocks on the mountain but there was nothing like having it made into a proper meal. His tail wagged and he approached the table.

"You look like you've been busy too," Theos said as he watched Jared.

"Make any new friends?" Jared asked. Theos nodded as he dug in. He swallowed before answering.

"It was pretty fun. I met a family of Gekomon and fought with one a bit. But it all turned out okay, I'm pretty sure we are friends now," Theos said before taking another bite.

"He was the son of their leader or something and had to set an example. But he was a really good guy and didn't really want to fight at all." He continued to eat and recounted the day. Finally he was full; his tail giving a wag of contentment. He was far from tired however.

"They didn't look like they belonged in a desert," Theos hummed thoughtfully. He was actually kind of curious. Maybe he would try going to find them tomorrow. It never hurt to learn about others. Jared listened to Theos' tale about his day and nodded as he went along.

"I see...those Gekomon could be from the oasis way out in the center of the desert. It's actually not too far from the city. Good to see that you're starting to fit in." Jared said with a smile. He continued to eat when suddenly, there was a banging at the door.

"Oh. I wonder who it is? It's awfully late." Jared hopped down from the table and walked over towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked from the other side.

"Nanimon!" A voice shouted.

"Nanimon?" Jared opened up the door to the small bald, round man.

"How can I help you Nanimon?" Jared asked.

"There have been sightings of a quadrupedal digimon much like yourself, wandering the town." Nanimon began, "It seems he is new to town and has been staying here and has been spotted fighting just outside town. I have been ordered by the officials to officially look into whether this is true or not. Can you verify?" Nanimon asked. Jared listened to the man and nodded.

"Why yes...he's my grandson." Jared replied.

"Your grandson? You're aware that any digimon coming into Bai Hu to stay is required to earn that right and work in our mines correct? It is the law. Why have you been harboring him and keeping him from his civic duty?" Nanimon questioned.

"I'm sorry, he's just very young. I don't think he should be made to work just yet." Jared said. Nanimon forced his way into Jared's house in response.

"That is not for you to decide, Metal Etemon's will cannot and should not be ignored! You there, boy, front and center." Nanimon said pointing at Theos.

"If he's old enough to pick fights, he's old enough to die working for this city." Nanimon exclaimed. Jared looked saddened as Nanimon ordered Theos to approach him. Theo's approached with his ears down. The nanimon was rather scary and mean to grandpa. He swallowed slightly and stood there his tail still and drooping. His voice was suddenly gone. If it was the law he had to do it. However he couldn't claim to like this digimon. It felt like he had done something wrong. He had been here less than three days and was already in trouble.

"Please, he's just a child!" Jared pleaded. "I said you are not one to decide that! What's your name boy?" Nanimon exclaimed.

"I'm Theos," he managed to spit out. His heart was pounding, he wondered if the nanimon could hear it.

Jared drew quiet as his face drooped. Nanimon looked over Theos, up and down. "How old are you boy?" Nanimon barked making Theos flinch.

"Are you aware that living in this city is only allowed if you agree to work for it? Your grandfather is too old, therefore you should be working the mines in his stead!" Nanimon said his hands firmly on his hips. Theos wanted to respond but he wasn't being given much of a chance.

"Sir, he has just recently arrived. He is still settling in." Jared added.

"Recently implies before today. That is plenty time to settle in. We aren't running a hotel, this is a very crucial economic business and everyone in this city must supply their labor to that cause. You're only allowed to stay here because you served your time. He however, has not earned it." Nanimon said.

"What do you have to say for yourself boy?" Nanimon asked.

"I'm sorry mister," Theo's said plaintively. Being naive wasn't really an excuse in this case. He doubted the nanimon would accept it anyway. It was better not to make matters worse.

"I'm also thirteen digital years," Theo's said responding to his earlier question. He wasn't sure if it still mattered though, either way it seemed the nanimon was dead set to send him into the mines. It made sense in a way. If it was expected of others then he would do it if for no other reason than to prove he could help. Nanimon listened to Theos and seemed disgusted.

"Thirteen huh? You're thirteen and still acting like you're freshly hatched! Pathetic! Listen boy, if you're going to make it in this world you had better man up and grow up quick or this world will crush you! When I was thirteen I was already making a name for myself! I was so popular I had to sneak out in disguise to prevent women from trying to claim me as their own!"

Theo listened and frowned. Acting like he was newly hatched? Did newly hatched digimon act differently in different areas? When he was newly hatched he was always frightened and couldn't do anything. Though this digimon was in fact a bit frightening, Theos could do things now that he couldn't back then. He simply cocked his head as the nanimon boasted.

"U-um...sir...it's late. Could we get back to our night now?" Nanimon glared at Jared.

"How rude! I was in the middle of teaching your mutt an important life lesson! Now...where was I? Ugh. I forgot...well, whatever! Just know this boy, I expect you to be bright and early outside the factory! If you wanna continue to live here with your grandfather then you'll need to be accustomed to how things work around here! The next time I come back here, should you fail to listen, will be to throw you out of this city got it!?" The scruffy digimon exclaimed. Jared felt powerless to help his new family and could do nothing but watch as his grandson was ordered into work.

"Now you two have a fantastic night...now if you'll excuse me...I have a whole bottle of booze waiting for me back at home." Nanimon then stormed out of the house closing the door behind him. Jared stayed silent at first in the middle of the room, staring at the door. He felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to help Theos and was ashamed to look at him but did so anyway.

"Theos...I-I'm sorry...this is all my fault...I should have never burdened you with staying here." Jared's eyes welled up.

"You don't deserve to work so hard at your age, you should flee the city first thing in the morning..." Jared said. It would break his heart to see Theos go, but he did not want Theos to feel forced into this cities lifestyle especially after he had only just begun to explore the world. Theos looked at the crying Jared. His heart went out to him.

"What is the miner's life like," he asked. If Jared was convinced it was a horrible and terrible lifestyle that would break his heart to see Theos go through he would go. However some part of him told him to stay and work this mine. To discover why it was so valuable to this place. Maybe learn to respect the work even though he may dislike those behind it like nanimon. He wasn't going to say yes to leaving not till he experienced it or understood it maybe even both. Jared cleared his eyes when Theos asked him what the work was like.

"It's very difficult labor...I worked the mines nearly my whole life. Being akin to stone and heat, my kind is perfect for that kind of work. We can take temperatures well above one hundred degrees and continue to work at our best. The individual tasks differ but all of the work is life threatening. Working for this city, one literally puts their life on the line. There is no currency used here, everything is done with one's labor. Under special circumstances, one can have a business outside of the mines. Though because I told him you were my grandson...they'll work you in the mines...I'm afraid you'll be hurt...or worse." Jared moved to embrace Theos.

"I could not live another moment if something were to happen to you." Jared said.

Theos heart leaped into his throat. So many risked their lives in those mines. It makes sense they asked the same of him. However feeling Jared's heart-filled plea how could he deny him.

"So please, all though seeing you go will be difficult. Don't risk your life for my expense. Perhaps I could request W.A.D.A. to protect you." Jared replied. He would respect whatever Theos decided but he continued to worry for him.

"Okay, I will go," Theos said and hugged Jared. His head hanging over his shoulder.

"What about you though? Since they know you harbored me and let me escape. Will you be okay?"

He worried for his grandpa. What if there was a backlash for him leaving? He hated the thought, maybe he could come with him. To W.A.D.A. or to a mountain, forest anywhere but here. He'd lived most his life here though. He doubted he would leave now. Jared smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He tried to keep a straight face when Theos asked Jared's fate.

"Oh...no need to worry about me...whatever happens to me I'll deal with it." Jared knew very well what Metal Etemon would do to him. He'd force Jared to work to his death in Theos place. Jared would not lie to Theos should he want a real answer. Though given Jared's poor attempt at hiding his emotions, Theos could no doubt tell a fate would come against Jared and one not so good.

"W.A.D.A. will make sure you're safe. I know they will! So don't worry about me, okay?" Jared said.

Jared was hiding something he could feel it. The question was whether or not to push the matter. Some nagging part of him felt the fear of death. Like somehow his leaving would lead to it. Jared would risk his life for him? A digimon he just met? Even though they had become close in such short time. Such a sacrifice was only if they truly loved one another right?

"I won't run...not if it means your life. If you are sacrificing yourself for me I am more than willing to do the same for you," Theos said. "I am young and strong. I can work the mines if I have to. If you want me to leave then come with me. We can find the herd of your second love. You could be with your own kind again. Be free of a place that would see you dead."

Why was he getting so emotional? Tears had started flowing with each word. His voice rose as he spoke that last line. He wasn't angry so why did he raise his voice? Or was he? Was he angry at those who would destroy the happiness he had found? Was it anger or sadness he felt? It was so hard to tell. He sniffled trying to stop the tears.

Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't met now. He felt guilty. His guilt had grown ten fold with the thought he could cost grandpa his life. Never in his life had he felt this. It felt wrong and unnatural. Jared was surprised at Theos passionate outburst. Theos said he would work, or only leave with Jared. Jared was too old to migrate now, he'd die for sure if he left. He couldn't allow Theos to be victim of that.

"Theos...I can't leave...my body could not take the travel." Jared closed his eyes to fight back the tears. "Metal Etemon won't kill me, he'll make me work the mines in your place is all...I've done it before. I'll be fine...just please get yourself to safety. If you work the mines, your life will be in danger more than mine." Jared frowned. "I cannot handle losing you, not after I just found you." Jared said softly.

"If...if you insist on working...I won't stop you...but...you have to come back to me. Always. Alive." Jared said. "You are forbidden to die before me. Okay?" Jared couldn't hold back any longer and tears rolled down his face.

If he couldn't survive the travel how could he survive the mines? Theos shook his head. He would be staying after all. He would grow big and strong in the mines and stay here til Jared passed on. No matter how long. He didn't want him to die because of him.

"I'll stay," Theos said just barely above a whisper. "I guess I'm going to need a lot of sleep tonight," He said suddenly smiling. It was all settled; tomorrow he would work the mines. And for many more days after that. He would do his best to keep them both alive.

"I promise that i will not die before you. No matter what, I will always find my way home," He declared while smiling but a tear stained face.

Jared was still worried but he had to be strong for Theos, he had to trust him...just like he trusted his real family. He finally gained back the love he had lost so long ago and he now had to run the risk of losing it again, only for certain this time, he'd not outlive Theos. He would take his own life should Theos ever die on Jared's account.

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that promise. I promise to have a warm bath and food ready for you every day I see your smiling face come back home. Okay? Now, off to the bath with you then bed. You have an early day tomorrow. If you need help reaching hard to get places I'll be just in the next room" Jared said shooing him off. Jared made his way to the bedding area and began preparing their sleeping quarters. Jared would need to make another bed, he thought.

Theos nodded and headed into the bath. It's water a lot less murky this time. He sank into the water letting it slosh onto his back. He wondered what it would be like. Was it a hellish volcano like place he had in his mind or dark and dank like the caves back home. He shifted his body and began to wash. No use dwelling on it, he would know tomorrow.

"I'll have to go to the market tomorrow and make another bed now that you'll be living here. I don't want to crowd you at night after all." Jared said so Theos could hear. He kept dwelling on the mines and the hell they'd no doubt bring to Theos, so he did what any man in his situation would, prayer. "Yggdrasil...please watch over my grandson..." He whispered. Theos hardly heard what Jared said, being so lost in thought. He eventually got out and grabbed a towel; throwing it over himself. He shook into it drying himself as much as possible before heading into the bed. He curled down into it.

"I don't mind," he said as it finally hit him, the words Jared had said moments ago. Slowly he began drifting off to sleep whether Jared joined him or not.

Jared smiled, truth be told he did not want to separate himself from Theos. His kind were very family oriented so when they were alive, one bed was all they needed. Jared laid next to Theos and cuddled before he himself would fall to slumber. It would be a very quick night however, for Theos would soon learn that Bai Hu was not anywhere near as kind as Jared. He would soon learn exactly the kind of life Jared and his family lived all of these years.


	2. A Day's Work

**Chapter 2 A Day's Work**

Morning came very quickly and as soon as the light shone in the window, Jared perked up and stood; rubbing his eyes. He placed his paws on young Theos and shook gently, "Theos...Theos wake up. You must go to the factory...the work day starts at the crack of dawn." He called out to the still slumbering child.

Theos let out a brief murmur of protest. Before finally stirring as he remembered what his duty for today is. He got up on still sleepy legs and stumbled a bit like a newborn foal. He let out a yawn as he plopped down on his rump. He started licking his small mane.

"It starts now," he said between licks. He would definitely have to get use to this. It was way too early in his mind. "It starts now," he said again with more strength, suddenly jumping up. His mind finally registered the fact he was going to be late if he went through his early morning routine.

"I'll return home I promise," Theos said reassuringly as he made for the door. All thoughts of breakfast gone and a desire not to be yelled at in front of everyone for being late on his mind. It would be a poor start to his first day.

Jared watched his beloved adopted grandson go off into the hellish workplace he once endured, and fought back his emotions.

"I have to remain strong for him. I must make him the best dinner any Jyagamon has ever made! I'll also need to restock on my minerals for the bath...guess I'm going to be busy today too!," Jared said pumping himself up and marched out of his home to the marketplace. It seems they both were ready to do their very best for the other.

Theos went outside and ran for the smokestacks of the factory. He spotted someone else and started following them so he knew where to go, still unsure of the streets in this city. Though one could see the stacks from nearly anywhere, he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the factory and have to run all the way around to the gate entrance. He would surely be late then.

It was a curious thing. As he trotted along the road he saw only a few other digimon. Each also seeming to be in a hurry. At least he wasn't the only one who would be otherwise late. The closer he got however, the more digimon he saw. There was far more than he normally would see gathered in one place. No wonder the streets were mainly barren during the day.

The place seemed ominous and intimidating in the dark grey sky. Theos stood there looking around confusingly. He had no idea where to go now that he was here. Nanimon hadn't exactly left instructions which left him searching for someone who knew what he should do.

"Hello there, and who might you be. It's very rare we see new faces around here," Theos looked up at what he could only imagine to be a human. He had tanned flesh from the desert and brown eyes and hair. Humans were a lot taller than he had originally imagined them. He wore a uniform and what looked like metal on his one arm. Theos cocked his head looking into his face. This was the first time he had ever met a human. His tail gave several plaintive and questioning thumps.

"My name is Max, I'm from W.A.D.A. and I work as a guard here for the factory. I try to make it a point to introduce myself to all the new faces." Max said, he knelt down and held out a hand as if to shake Theo's hoof in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm Theos," Theos said complying as he placed his hoof in his hand to be shook.

"Are you here to work?" Max asked.

"Yeah I am...though in truth I have no idea what to do. I just arrived in town three days ago so I'm still learning the ropes of this place," His tail began wagging eagerly. Theos was already enjoying his experience here, for he had finally met a human from W.A.D.A.. It was exciting and just what he had been looking for when he came down from the mountain.

"I always wondered what W.A.D.A. was like. I'd really like to join them. Promote peace between species and everything. Some great stories made it to my mountain beyond the desert. It all sounds like fairy tales sometimes," He chattered happily. Admittedly he was probably too ecstatic at meeting a human from legends. He hoped it wasn't a put off.

Max chuckled at Theo's spunk, "Perhaps one day you will join W.A.D.A., though our job can be pretty dangerous and tiring at times. I think you should gain some real world experience first so that way W.A.D.A. can't turn you away when you make your request," Max said patting the young digimon's head. Theos ears went side to side at his light petting. It felt oddly good.

"I could tell you all about W.A.D.A. every day before work, then they won't be fairy tales. It looks like though, that the foreman is coming so we will talk again tomorrow. Okay, Theos?" Max stood up. "Stay safe." He waved as he walked towards another couple of human agents. There was more than one around here. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

Theos followed the group of digimon crowding around a central point. Nanimon stood on a pedestal out in front of them. Theos remained towards the back not keen on being close enough to warrant his attention.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Nanimon yelled over the entire group, everyone quickly drew silent and paid attention.

"I have everyone's assignments, Group A is going to be working the pressurizer inside. Group B will be working the unloading of the trucks. Group C and D will be working the delivery room. Group's E through I will be working the mines today. Everyone in those last groups need report to the truck taking you to the mines." Nanimon yelled reading off of a clipboard.

This mining city of Bai Hu, as it's name implies, is a city that provides raw materials such as, digizoid ore to neighboring towns and villages for a price. W.A.D.A. has also benefited from this mining town. The ore is then processed into a multitude of different objects for fighting, living or decoration. The town spends just as much as it makes, making it impossible to provide payment required of the work. In addition to small change, workers and their families are allowed free living in the town in exchange for intense labor. W.A.D.A. guards this town from any threats but does not directly involve themselves with the miners. This has lead to widespread corruption through the heads of the operation. This makes Bai Hu notorious for one of the most dangerous places to live despite W.A.D.A. presence. At the head of it all, is a Metal Etemon named Takeshi.

"I expect all of you to work to your deaths today! Remember, your lives better the rest of the world! This is your chance to show Takeshi that you deserve to live here! Don't screw it up, or I'll end you myself." Nanimon clapped his hands. "Let's go, everyone get to work! New faces, come see me immediately. That is all!" Nanimon jumped down from the pallet he was standing on and walked over to a crate to examine it.

"Hey." A voice called out from behind Theos making his ears perk and turn around, "Hey kid, You new to?" the strange yellow shelled digimon asked. "My name is Dan the Armadimon, today is my first day." He said. Theos took in his yellow scaly appearance and sharp claws. He was shorter than Theos mainly because he had short legs he noted. The red diamond stood out a bit on his forehead and there was a humor behind his blue eyes.

"Mine too," Theos stated smiling a bit. "Maybe we will get the same group, that would be great," Theos added. It would be great since he wouldn't be the only other newbie there. Today was looking up already. He had met a human and the digimon here seemed friendly enough. The only thing troubling him now was what work he'd have to do and if he could do it well enough to not be scolded.

"I hope so to! We new guys should stick together!" Dan said happily, just then a teenage Spadamon overheard them and walked over. His body was scarred and battered.

"I remember when I was that happy. You two squirts are in for one hell of a rude awakening...especially if you get stuck working the mines instead of the factory. You can actually die for real in there. I've lost a lot of friends over the years, so if I were you two, I wouldn't be so friendly. One of you may not make it back home today.," He said, Dan's head drooped down when the older boy told them that they may wind up actually dying. Theos ears went back at his gruff words and his eyes glaring just slightly. His tail had stopped and he was ready for confrontation. The white lion was a bit taller than him mainly because he stood on two legs instead of four like Dan and him. He had a white poofy mane and blue armor. It covered his chest, shoulders, ankles, wrists and forehead. A white four sided star adorning his blue metal headband.

"My name is Butch the Spadamon. I'm in Group F, so I'm heading off to the mines. Group F always gets stuck in the mines. The foreman puts all of the young kids he doesn't like in that group, if you're in that group...well...hope you don't expect to have a future." Butch laughed as he headed for the truck that was going to be taking the latter groups into the mines. Theos eyes followed him with a frown. His soul had been broken by the mines. While he wasn't sure if he was just trying to scare them or if he was telling the truth. One thing was certain those mines could do a lot of damage.

"Do you think what he said was true? Are we really-" Dan was cut off when Nanimon approached him and Theos.

"Well well well, glad to see you decided to actually come to work like the rest of these kids." He said referring to Theos. "Theos, age thirteen and Dan, age twelve. Both are relatively good at digging according to your species. I'm placing you both in Group F. Now get your small asses on that truck and work yourselves to death!" Nanimon yelled with spit flying into their faces, he then stormed off. Theos let out a low growl only Dan and he could hear after a moment.

Theos rubbed his face a bit before starting for the truck with Dan at his heel. He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything less. The moment Butch mentioned digimon nanimon didn't like he knew he would be sent to the mines. It seemed a given after his rant last night. How did he get information on his species as well? There are so few, Theos had never met another Theowmon before himself.

"Do you think...we'll really die...? I don't want to die..." Dan said sniffling, "I just want to help my brothers out...it's why I started working." Dan added. He was very distraught at what Butch had told them, and now they were placed in that very group that seemed to always work the mines.

"We won't die," Theos said confidently. "I made a promise. And I'll make another. I'll always help you out okay," Theos said smiling.

"I'd never let you die," And that was the truth if he could prevent it, no matter the punishment, he'd help him. They were in the same boat after all, if they didn't watch one another's backs who would?

He hopped onto the truck; his hooves hitting the metal. He was as ready as he could be for this. He'd prove to himself and to that nanimon he was not someone to be trifled with. Theos sat towards the front; his gaze going out the truck. He didn't bother to look at the broken digimon, he had to keep high spirits. He did this for a reason and that was to protect a life. Even if it was just one or two it still made him a hero right?

Dan felt relieved to hear the words of Theos, they empowered his wavering will. He hopped into the truck with all of the other children and teens. He looked over to see Butch, who was staring down at the floor. He looked on the faces of all of the veterans who shared a similar look. It seemed that these kid's spirits had been shattered by this work. It caused Dan to wonder if this was his and Theos' fate. How long would it be before they wound up dirty and banged up like the others? How long would it take them to lose their joy? These thoughts raced through his mind as the truck began to drive off into the desert towards the mines. Soon they would know.

The trip seemed to last for hours, a bump here and a bump there. The increase of temperature caused the truck to become humid and sticky with all of the boys lodged so tightly together. Sweat was dripping off of Dan's brow and his tongue was hanging out. There was silence during the entire ride, a few coughs here and sneezes there. Theos started wondering if it would be better to have walked. Over time one's muscles would build up so it wouldn't be as difficult and it was early enough in the morning, the exercise wouldn't leave one super sweaty because it was still chilly out.

The long drive could easily break the will and shatter the soul of anyone in this condition. This was hell already and they hadn't even begun their workday. They drove by a graveyard with wooden crosses placed up for acres. Dan noticed them and became worried.

"That is every kid who never made it out of the mine. The city honors them with one of those. My friends are in there...somewhere," Butch said when he noticed Dan and Theos look at them.

A graveyard for those who perished in the mines. He listened to Butch's words but he didn't really hear them. He was busy trying to count how many there were. Whatever the amount, it was a lot and well more than he could count in such short time.

After that, the silence returned for another hour without a word from anyone. Finally, in what seemed like a lifetime, the truck came to a halt. Dan looked up as the kids became mobile and started exiting the truck. Finally they arrived, the giant dirt entrance was dimly lit in a deep brown hue. Groups of digimon began getting out. Theos followed immediately thereafter realizing this was it; Dan following behind him.

"I'm so thirsty..." Dan murmured. He had lost quite a bit of fluid along that trip. Theos was also somewhat thirsty. Though his pliable clay body held in fluid rather well. He was already starting to regret not eating breakfast however. He'd eat some of the rocks of the mine he supposed. He was used to such a diet, so he doubted he would actually have it as bad as the other mining digimon.

"Get used to it. Water breaks aren't for another five hours and it only gets worse from here." Butch said walking past them to the group. Dan's spirit was slowly breaking, he didn't want to be there anymore. A Mamemon was standing at the front of the group with a clipboard.

"Alright you guys, here's the deal...we're gonna be on basement level twelve today. It's the deepest level so far, some hostiles have moved in so be on your guard. We need to extract as much ore today as possible, once you've filled your mine cart, send it up the line so we can load the truck. It is very, very hot down there so you are allowed to take one bottle of water per three teams. Share it and if you run out, you're out of luck until break got it?" He called out. Hostiles? Theos questioned in his mind. What sort of hostiles lived in this mine?

"Now, pick your teams, grab your bottles and head for the freight elevator inside. I'll meet you there shortly," Mamemon walked into the cave as soon as he was finished.

"It's hot down there? I almost didn't make it on the truck ride. How am I supposed to work," Dan questioned looking to Theos.

"We'll manage somehow," Theos stated looking to the ever worried Dan. His head turning back towards the group as he heard steps approaching however. Butch returned to them after the speech.

"You have no choice. If you refuse to work, they'll arrest you on a charge of treason. I don't have anyone anymore and since you two need a third person we're now a team," Butch said placing himself into their team. Dan looked questioningly between Theos and Butch.

"You don't really have a choice do you? I already have the water bottle so let's get going," Butch turned around and the sixteen year old digimon made his way into the mines; leaving Theos and Dan behind.

It seems they had their third member and he was kind of glad for it. They could use a senior member in their group. He walked after him making sure his eyes didn't leave the Spadamon's back as they headed deeper into the mines.

"I'm worried Theos," Dan said following behind Theos; keeping his head drooped down and kept mostly to himself. The mines at the entrance were only as hot as the desert outside, in fact, it was cooler because the sun was not beating down. Dan felt a bit better feeling the coolness.

"I'm worried too, you know what though? There are three of us and we all can watch one another's back. I knew this was going to be hard coming in, but I also know I'll just get stronger for it. We both will," Theos said and cast him a smile.

They finally came to a lift, rusted with age and not looking to good. It took the teams down one at a time. Though it also looked like there was another way down. A very steep path off to one side that a few of the other teams were disappearing down. He looked to the Spadamon questioningly. Which would they take? Butch walked up to the freight elevator as it began to go down with a group of digimon; they would need to wait their turn. Butch looked at Theos and Dan

"Mamemon said we're to go down to the deepest level, so that's where we'll go. The slope over there leads to the toilets...well...if you could call an open room with no privacy a toilet. Most digimon go now because once we're down there, coming back to use it is impossible. If either of you have to go, now would be the time." Butch leaned against a metal railing as he would wait for the elevator to rise back up.

Theos thought about the five hours before they could come back up for break. Now that he thought about it, he had skipped breakfast so he shouldn't have to go for awhile anyway.

"I am fine. I think..." Dan said. He nodded in agreement as Dan said he didn't have to go.

Mamemon had walked by Butch, Dan and Theos and gave a smile and a wink at the two new faces. Dan smiled back at the friendly foreman.

"I wouldn't be too friendly with the foreman," Butch said. Dan looked at Butch and wondered why.

"The guy is a scum bag. He has a thing for us kids. If you expect to ask him for a favor or rations, I hope you're prepared to pay the price," Butch said and turned away. It seemed Butch had a history with the foreman, though what that was eluded Dan. He didn't quite understand Butch's meaning behind his words.

"Listen up! Now that your group has been made, make sure you select a group captain among you! They'll be in charge for the remainder of the day. If you pass a group who went down already, be sure to tell them. As usual, if you need anything of me, you just need to ask. I'm always in my chamber here on the first level," Mamemon seemed friendly enough. Once he was done talking, he walked into a room with a door. The boys could catch a glimpse of it's interior. It had A/C, that much they could tell, and it seemed quite comfortable looking with all of the bright colors. Then the elevator came back up to take the next group down.

"Butch are you going to be our captain," Dan asked. Butch shook his head in disagreement.

"Nothing ever good happens when I'm a captain. I suggest one of you two become one," Butch said walking onto the elevator.

"I-I don't think I should, I vote Theos," Dan said patting Theo's back.

"He seems able enough," Butch agreed. "Now are you two coming or not," Butch said questioningly. Dan looked at Theos and then walked onto the elevator. Once Theos was on it, it would begin to descend.

"Hey Butch, the foreman seemed like he cared about our well being, is he really so bad," Dan asked. Butch did not respond, the question merely made him cringe a little; Dan did not pursue it any further.

As the elevator descended the temperature slowly started to increase, after they passed the ninth level it was hotter then the very desert itself. Theos opened his mouth panting lightly at the increase in heat

"Why...is it so hot…," Dan questioned.

"That's because this mine exists over a lake of molten hot magma, it has veins running through the walls. If we're not careful when we're digging, we could spring a leak and that could be disastrous. One other thing, these mines are home to a lot of Dokugemon and their children...do not grow complacent or you'll end up as someone's snack," Butch said. Theos listened to him closely. So this place was as dangerous as he had made it sound.

"Why are there only kids like us doing this kind of work," Dan asked.

"The older digimon usually work the factory back in town. It's just how things are here," Butch explained. Finally, the freight elevator reached it's destination and the doors opened up, it was very poorly lit and the other groups dispersed.

"Okay guys, we can pick a spot to start mining...do you see that big wooden cart in front of the freight elevator? That is where we will put all of our ore in. Once it's full, they send it up and out, then send the cart back down," Butch explained.

"As captain, you can pick a room to start working from. I don't care where you decide. It's the same hell no matter what," Butch said to Theos. Dan was looking around, being a mammal his eyes were good in dark places so he could see things pretty clearly despite the dim lighting. He was worried about these hostiles Mamemon had mentioned and was looking around.

"Alright then let's see," Theos said and began walking down the corridor. He looked down the first, then second and so on. The corridors seemed full of workers. They all took the closest ones to the corridor probably so they didn't have to go back and forth so much. It was first come first serve.

He noticed a small divot, not really a corridor but the beginnings of one. He wondered if it was an abandoned project or not. He looked back questioningly at Butch checking to see if he approved this spot. He didn't know a thing about mining, so he couldn't really tell. Butch shrugged and walked past them into the chosen section and Dan followed in.

"If this is the spot you wanna dig in, it's good enough for me," Butch went to the nearest wall and felt to see if there were any hot spots. Dan looked at him and was confused.

"What are you doing," Dan asked.

"Checking to see if there are any magma veins. Last thing we need is getting cooked five minutes into the day," Butch was satisfied with the wall.

"Usually, you can tell because the wall will be very hot to the touch. This wall is fine so listen up, before we dig, you need to know about the different ores we can find. We take ore that look like shiny metal. They're Digizoid, the most basic and common form of ore. Then there is Red digizoid, blue digizoid and black digizoid. All of which are pretty rare. The rarest of them all is gold digizoid, that one makes the most money and the bosses very happy. They'll even let you end your day early and send you home. Though no one has found gold digizoid in this tunnel yet, so chances are there aren't any." Once Butch finished explaining he took out his sword.

Theos listened as he explained the ores, it was good to know there were so many. He remembered finding a cave full of blue ones in the mountain one time. No one else could get in because the hole was so small. It became his home for a time while he was an In-Training. He never realized they were valuable. Still though, he much rather leave it as was.

"I suppose you two have a method to dig? Just be careful not to go overboard and you wind up destroying the resources." Butch began to slice into the wall. It was very thick and so his sword often got stuck and he had to exert a lot of energy to remove it.

Theos hooves scraped at the wall to little avail. So...he'd have to eat his way through. He started crushing the rocks with his mouth. He'd swallow some and use his hooves to clear the rest. He always looked before biting since he didn't want to chip his teeth or bite through the digizoid. Though he wasn't exactly sure he could. This continued for a long time. It felt like eternity really and he couldn't tell the time. His body was hot and dripping though oddly enough he felt fine. The sun baked him and the lava just seemed to heat him up to almost melting. It was an odd difference, it had to do with water in the air and that's all there was to it.

Dan sighed, he wasn't good at remembering the small stuff. He did know one thing, he was good at digging. He guessed he'd just look for pretty rocks and put them off to the side. He looked at Theos,

"I think we're going to find gold digizoid! It's because you're our captain and picked this spot," He said with a smile. His fears started to subside, once they got to work. Theos wasn't so sure they would find gold digizoid. Hopefully they made good progress though. Butch scoffed at Dan's remark. Optimism had no place here.

So far, there was no sign of any trouble so perhaps they'd live to see the end of the day after all. Once Theos got to digging, it would be three hours of hard work. They would make great strides and their tunnel had gotten wider. Butch for the most part minded his own business, but would occasionally point out that Dan's rocks were nothing at all. Theos would be able to tell here and there that this team of his would be good together. If anything, he had made two very good friends. After the fourth hour, the group stopped to count their progress, Butch took deep breaths as he was exhausted and Dan was sweating out his own river. The boys were filthy and Dan's claws were chipped and bleeding a little from digging in the hard stone. Theos mouth was bloody as well. Particles of rocks having scraped at his gums as they were chewed away. He no longer was that hungry. He was parched though some of the rocks had been salty and it left him wanting nothing more than to drink what they had left.

"Okay, we've been working for a while...what have we done so far?" Butch asked. Dan looked at his collection.

"Well...it looks like I have a ten of the regular rocks...and that's it." Dan said gathering them together.

"I have two red digizoid, one blue, and about twenty regular ones. What about you captain," Butch asked. Dan and Butch looked to see how Theos did, honestly he hadn't been keeping track. It took a moment but he got his number. As he counted, he rubbed his tongue over his gums; they were so sore. He hadn't tried crushing so many rocks in a long while.

"Thirteen regular," Kind of disappointing considering how long they worked, still it was better than nothing.

"We did pretty good," he said; his tail wagging slightly. Butch being the senior of them could probably chalk his numbers up to experience.

"It's a good haul, we still have an hour before break so let's continue to dig until then," Butch said crossing his arms and nodding. Butch had been working so long, it was like he had a clock in his head always telling him how long they had been working. It was usually accurate to.

"I think this wall should still have some ore lef-!" Butch said raising his sword and plunging it into the wall, but something was different. His sword went through it like a hot knife on butter and he didn't expect it. The hilt bashed up against the wall with the blade all the way inside. Butch hit his face against the wall. Theos was about to take another bite of the wall when he heard Butch yelp. His head raised quickly as he watched his friend.

"Ow..." Butch said, he squeaked a bit on his way to the wall which was kind of endearing and betrayed the gruff look he was displaying.

"Butch are you okay," Dan asked his gaze and Theos turning on the Spadamon.

"Yea...but I was not expecting no resistance," He pulled his sword out as easily as it went in and peaked through the hole it had made. The kids had dug so much, they had gotten to a false wall.

"There is another tunnel beyond this wall...I think I see something shining," Butch backed up from the wall and went a few inches back.

"Stand back," He warned and Dan did as instructed. Once the other two were clear, Butch charged the wall. 'No resistance?' He walked up to where Dan stood and watched Butch kick down the wall.

"Yaaaaah!" He jumped into it and it broke outward allowing them passage beyond it.

"Whoa!" Dan said clapping and laughing. Butch rubbed his head as he got up from the ground, he looked around and the walls and ceiling were almost glittering. This tunnel was also brighter and hotter. Once the boys walked through, they would notice to their left was a very deep cavern with a lake of magma at it's bottom. One could estimate it as a fifty foot drop. Theos walked in and looked around in amazement. He hadn't been expecting this. His gaze was more on the walls and ceiling than the lava.

"It's hot in here." Dan said peeking over the cliff side.

"Well captain, I gotta admit, you definitely know how to pick your spots..." Butch complemented examining all of the ore.

"Should we tell someone about this?" Dan asked.

"If we do, we may get rewarded but then we could lose this section to work in. I'm sure the other groups will come through here and strip this place clean. If we don't, we could work this whole area ourselves and we would be set for the next few months with all the ore here." Butch said out loud.

"I think we should tell the foreman," Dan said.

"No, let's keep this place to ourselves. We found it, it's only fair we work it." Butch said. Dan didn't seem so sure.

"What do you think we should do Theos?" Dan asked.

Butch nodded, "Yea, it was you who pointed us in this direction, you should decide." Butch added. They both anxiously waited for Theos to agree with one instead of the other.

He thought about it for a long while. This place could be their key. They would be able to work less for the same result, it was dangerous to keep it a secret though. He looked to Dan a moment then Butch.

"Would you mind keeping it a secret Dan," Theos asked him.

"We wouldn't have to do as much work for the same result. And so long as we don't take more than we do today, no one will become suspicious and try to follow us. Which would leave us to be more refreshed. Though we would still have to try and look exhausted," Theos said.

"The only thing that worries me is the magma. We should stay as far from it as possible," Theos looked at them hoping his logic made sense. Dan's ears drooped and he frowned when Theos sided with Butch.

"O-okay, I'll keep this to myself," Dan agreed to keep it a secret despite his feelings. He thought Theos and he were growing close. This change of face certainly came as a surprise to him. Butch smiled and crossed his arms. As Dan agreed, he could see his disappointment. Theos couldn't say much to defend himself. Butch was experienced and this would allow them to work less, so it would help them in the long run. Maybe they could store water they didn't drink back in here for emergencies and things. Really they could do a lot with this place if they managed to keep it a secret.

"Theos gets it. This is a big break for us, we can relax for a while and work leisurely," Butch patted Dan on the back. "You'll see, it's the right decision," Butch said. Dan gave a half hearted smile.

Butch walked examining the ore and took out his sword. "Hmm. We should take back eight or so as to not arouse suspicions. Sound fair," Butch said. He appeared a lot happier since they had all met. His tough persona had all but disappeared at this point. It was a different look for him. Dan didn't find him so intimidating anymore which let him relax a little more. Theos simply figured it was because they worked well together. Butch no longer had any reason to dislike him.

"Yea I'm okay with that," Dan said walking up to a different section.

"Awesome," Butch threw his sword into the stone and it was much harder than the wall from before. His sword bounced back leaving a small chip in the rock.

"Whoa. It's hard," Butch said. Dan clawed at the stone but only succeeded in getting out a small stone at the cost of hurting himself.

"Ow...I'm gonna have huge blisters." Dan said. He looked to see if Theos had problems as well. Butch tapped his chin in thought. Theos took a bite of the rock. It was extremely hard and nearly gave him lockjaw.

"We're gonna need something stronger to get the ore out." Dan said.

"Not if we work together." Butch responded.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"We have all the time in the world to mine this, no need to separate our efforts right?" Butch walked over to Theos.

"Sounds like fun!" Dan exclaimed, "So, how do we do it?" Dan inquired and Butch pulled out his sword.

"Tee hee. You didn't know this but I come from a family that are considered weapon digimon. We are at our strongest when we're used with friends. All you two have to do, is place your paws on my sword and I'll do the rest!" Butch said and Dan smiled.

"Cool! So all I have to do is this right?" Dan placed his claw on the hilt and Butch looked at Theos with a smile and waited for him to follow suit. Theos placed his hoof on the hilt. It was interesting to know there were digimon out there who drew power out of being with others. Then again, wasn't he strong because of others too? It was a little different and yet also very much the same. Theos hoof moved with the sword in its swinging motion.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" one, two, three...swing!" Butch swung his sword down at the wall with his friends added strength and the blade cut the wall but still lacked the strength to jar free an ore.

"I guess that's all I can do at my age..." Butch said disappointed. Dan frowned but then perked up rather quickly with an idea.

"Hold on! That crack is wide enough that I can dig!" Dan said, Butch looking to Dan.

"If I can dig and loosen it, perhaps Theos can yank it out with his strong jaws!" Dan said happily.

"Good thinking Dan!" Butch yelled and pumped his fists.

"Okay then, time to get serious! Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig!" Dan dug into the crack that Butch had made and the full glow of the blue digizoid was in complete view. Dan wiped his forehead and was breathing deeply.

"You're up captain!" Dan said. Butch watched as their teamwork was about to come into fruition. "Right then." Theos stuck his head in the hole. His Jaw clamping down on the ore and pulling...pulling...pulling and free. It came out with a pop that landed Theos on his rump. Butch investigated the digizoid which was much larger than any stone they dug today.

"So, we can do this together after all." Dan said.

"We should collect our stones and head back. Break will be going on soon. We have to load up the cart after all." Butch said.

"Yea, good idea we're almost out of water. Here Theos, you should drink the last of it. You earned it." Dan said handing him the bottle. Butch meanwhile was gathering the stones together. Theos shook his head no even as it was pushed towards him, they all earned it. He looked at it a moment and wondered if they needed to keep it to be refilled or if they got a new one each time. He kind of doubted it so he picked the bottle up in his mouth and followed.

"Guess we'll come back after we're full of energy and reenergized." Butch exclaimed. Theos had to smile at the excited Butch.

"Come on you guys let's go." Butch began walking with a handful of ore cradled in his arms. Dan ran up to an ore and began to roll it with his head. He looked back at Theos and smiled, and would wait for him before continuing. He looked to the rocks and rolled onto them. He stayed there a moment and rolled back onto his feet quickly. They stuck to his clay like back in little divots they made.

"Thanks for keeping your promise so far Theos. It wasn't as bad as everyone made it sound." Dan said walking beside him.

"Yeah it isn't. And I'll always keep my promise," Theos said through the water bottle. "Though I get the feeling it could have been harder. I'm not sure everyday will be as easy. For now though we have it pretty good," as much as he wanted to stay positive there was a reason for those warnings. He had to be realistic to. He was a go getter sure but this wasn't a game. His gaze went to the cart as it came into sight. He'd probably need help picking the ore off his back. Useful yes but annoying when he couldn't reach it himself.

The three happy boys approached the cart and dumped their ore in. They had the second largest haul of the day it seemed as another group came back with an impressive amount nearly doubling Theos' group. Butch was happy about that, it meant no suspicion would fall on them. At least not today, Butch plucked the ore from Theos and placed it into the cart after dumping in his own. Dan threw in his one ore that he had brought along.

"Okay, now we go up and eat and drink," Butch and Dan went into the freight elevator, standing beside the cart that was wheeled onto it with the group going up.

Once everyone was on the elevator, it started its ascent. It got gradually cooler as they made their way towards the entrance. Many of the young kids made a relaxing face to the change, Dan being among them. Butch had a smile all the way to the top, some of the other groups did as well, but for the most part, the other groups were drained and exhausted and frustrated. Theos got on the cart with a sigh, after being plucked of the stones he was ready to go up and relax.

Though in truth he wasn't that hungry. As he had crushed the wall he had eaten some of it. Not the best tasting stuff but it actually kept him full. If anything, he was probably the one doing the best of them. The heat melted him a bit sure but he didn't lose water to badly. He could eat the wall and could carry a lot of rocks on his sticky back. It was odd to say the least. He didn't expect it to be...well this.

Once they reached the top, a pair of Golemon grabbed the cart and wheeled it to a truck to dump it in. Mamemon was also waiting at the top clapping his hands.

"Well done everyone, it seems we have made quite some progress," Mamemon walked up to the three boys who had made the most progress and congratulated them. They seemed a bit tense and uncomfortable but nothing came of it. Theos saw Mamemon greet the youngsters. However his gaze didn't linger there long. It turned to the table of food and water. He walked over with Butch. Dan was watching when he heard Butch call his name.

"Catch," He said tossing an apple at him. Dan juggled it a bit before catching it and looked to Butch who had one bitten into already and smiled at the armadimon.

"It seems it's fruit today," Butch said taking a seat in the shade of the mine entrance. Dan looked over to a serving table with fruits of every kind and water bowls for drinking. Dan collected a multitude of different fruits and took a bowl of water, he went to where Butch was and Theos and took a seat. Theos went over and grabbed some water for himself and sat beside Butch lapping it up. Dan followed behind shortly after plopping between them.

"Wow, these all taste delicious!" Dan exclaimed.

Butch nodded, "They feed the workers really well, it does them no good to leave them famished or dehydrated. Despite it feeling like one, this isn't a prison sentence," Butch replied.

"It makes sense," Dan nodded. Suddenly, Butch pouted and he looked down at the sand between his toes.

"I'm sorry...for what I said this morning...I didn't mean to scare you guys. You're actually really cool digimon," Butch said.

Dan looked at him and blinked twice, then he smiled wide and replied, "It's fine. I thought you were scary with a name like Butch and such a serious attitude but you turned out to be fun!" Butch smiled and looked at Theos hoping to be forgiven by him as well.

"No harm no foul," Theos said smiling. Lies didn't matter in the face of friends. Since everyone else was eating, he guessed he'd go relieve himself while he could. Butch was relieved to be forgiven by his new friends.

"I'm going to go use the toilets," he said leaving Butch and Dan to talk.

"Yea me too. You Dan?" Butch asked rising to his feet.

"I'm fine," Dan said shaking his head.

They made their way down the slopes to find a room filled with holes along the walls. Well it was better than nothing. Theos looked about a moment before walking up to one to relieve himself. Butch picked a spot not too far from Theos' own leaving his ears to twitch at the sound of his own relief. There was no water to clean their hands with besides their drinking water so most wouldn't bother. Butch finished before Theos, and departed back first. Instincts kicking in, Theos kicked some dirt on it and started back up the ramp.

"Butch..." Mamemon would call. Butch winced when he heard his name and turned to look at his superior. He stood off to just one side of the entrance and motioned him over with a crooked finger.

"Y-yes," Butch asked.

"Your group made quite a lot of progress for their first day. Did you guys discover anything down there I should know about?" Mamemon asked.

Butch shook his head, "No sir, our captain just found us a good spot to dig from. If we find anything of importance, we will be sure to bring it to you." Mamemon rubbed his chin in response.

"You're not lying to me are you? Never before have newbies done so well, even with a veteran. I don't take kindly to liars. I'd be very disappointed," Mamemon spoke with a calm demeanor but the threat behind it sent chills down Butch's spine.

"Y-yea...Guess there is a first time for everything," Butch responded.

"I guess so." Mamemon replied walking away. Butch let out a sigh and hurried over to his friends.

Theos sat back down beside Dan. Feeling much better, he put his hooves on either side of his water bowl and watched the other teams relax and talk. Which did leave them with the dilemma of what to talk about besides mining. He noted Butch wasn't here despite leaving first he looked for him, watching him come over a moment.

"You mentioned doing this for your family," Theos said questioningly to Dan. He arrived just in time to hear Theos question.

Dan nodded at Theos, "That's right. Specifically, for my brothers. I come from a family of nine. We live in a burrow and they all are great miners. They each worked the mine at one time or another. I'm the youngest, so this is my first real time working. I want to be a good miner like them. It's kind of like a rite of passage. Only problem is, I scare easy and I'm a coward when it comes to things I don't understand. I've always been dependent on them and now they're not here. They work with the government on super secret projects. My brothers don't like that I'm such a scaredy-mon. I'm trying to earn their respect and admiration," Dan explained pausing here and there to drink or eat.

"What about you guys?" Dan asked. Butch finished with his apple and was fondling its core.

"Hmm...well, I'm an orphan to put it plainly. I come from a hidden village way east of here...at least I think it's east. When I was still just a cub, my village was attacked by a dark guild. There were oddly dressed humans with Digimon at their command. They stormed my village with no warning, grabbing the children and infants and killing the adults. My pa...he hid me in the house. A secret compartment. I stayed in there for hours listening to the crackling of fire and the sounds of pain and death. I remember crying the entire time. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I heard nothing. So I got out and went into the village. There was blood everywhere, Digimon and human. I could tell, even though there were no physical corpses, everyone was dead. Many humans died to. They had a rose insignia on their clothes. I learned later that it belonged to Dark Helix. I was too scared to leave the village and I stayed for a week, trying to survive. I was eventually found by W.A.D.A., they took me here. I've been living here and working the mines ever since. This is the only life I know. I made a lot of friends here, but...because I was captain...they...they..." Butch teared up and tried to choke back his urge to cry. He clenched the core of his apple tightly. Dan frowned and went over to Butch nuzzling against him. A life of tragedy, no wonder he tried building a wall around himself.

"I'm sorry Butch. I wish I knew how to take your pain away..." he said. Butch sniffled and rubbed his eyes and put on a smile. Theos knew there was nothing they could do. Dan was kind to offer but heartache didn't disappear with a hug.

"You guys have nothing to be sorry for...it's not your fault." Butch looked at Dan, then at Theos.

"I tried to close my heart so I didn't have to feel anymore pain but after meeting and working alongside you two. I didn't want to anymore. I haven't felt like this in months." Butch said. Dan smiled and looked to Theos.

"What about you Theos? What is your story?" He asked.

"Well I never knew my parents, I was abandoned over on Savage Mountain. So I grew up there, pretending I was a rock. An odd thought I know but I did look like one. I stayed near the nests of aerial types and ate any scraps leftover from their meals. I was never really lonely, though they didn't know I was there. I grew up listening to the stories parents told their children. I was happy. I didn't know anything else so I never longed for it."

"I heard about humans though and became more and more curious. Until one day, I decided I wanted to meet one for myself. I already knew most, if not all of the mountain. I didn't know about anything else and that mountain was my island out past a sea of sand. So I swam it," Theos chuckled.

"Not literally of course but it was a hard trek across the desert. Once I got to Bai Hu, I met Jared the Jyagamon. He took me in and became like a grandfather to me. They stopped by yesterday saying I had to work or else. Honestly, this only makes the third day I've been here. I wasn't expecting this when I came off my mountain," Theos said and looked out at the other miners. He was expecting to go exploring and learn about the city. Butch and Dan listened attentively while Theos told his tale.

"Wow Theos, no wonder you make a good captain. You did so much alone for such a long time," Dan said; Butch nodded. Theos still wasn't sure about that, it was pure luck they found that cave.

"You'd make a good captain too," He said. Dan suddenly got excited and grabbed Theos hoof and Dan's paw and brought the three of them together.

"If working here means I can offset the work with your company, then I'll work myself to death!" Dan said imitating Nanimon. Butch was surprised at first by Dan but smiled.

"It kind of already happened but I think if it's you two, I can have friends again. This time I'll do a better job at being there, in memory of everyone I lost over the years," Butch said clutching Dan's claw and Theos' hoof. Dan giggled. Theos was oddly surprised and relieved at their promise of friendship. Also a bit embarrassed since they just declared it in an open room full of a bunch of other digimon. Theos grinned through the whole thing, his hoof with their paws just the same.

"Okay kids! Break is over! Take your water bottle and your groups and head back into the mines, I'll summon you back when the day has expired!" Mamemon yelled. Butch got back up to his feet, throwing the core of his finished apple into the desert sand. When the call for a break was over, Theos felt a small sense of sadness, it didn't feel like it had lasted long enough. There was so much more to learn about his friends. However he had plenty more days where that came from to talk with them.

"Okay guys, let's get back to it." Butch said heading back into the entrance to wait for his friends on the elevator; some of the kids had already gone down.

Dan looked at Theos, "Go on ahead without me, I'm gonna whiz!" He waited by the elevator with Butch for Dan; his tail wagging slightly. If their days were going to be like this, they had nothing to worry about. Instead it all felt...normal.

Dan rushed off to the restroom. There were a lot more people in the room then Dan would have expected. No one cared about the lack of privacy, which made Dan a little more comfortable coming from a family of all boys. Dan reached underneath and moved his penis; aiming carefully with his back leg slightly raised. He began to go when someone approached him.

"Hello, Dan was it?" Dan was startled and turned his head to see Mamemon who was eyeing him. Dan immediately became uncomfortable as his superior stood there mid...relief.

"Y-Yes..." Dan asked.

"I wanted to ask you how your first day has gone so far. You and the other two seem to have hit it off and even gathered the second most stones before lunch. That is quite a feat you know." He went on to say, "I mean, I have heard of beginners luck, it sometimes leads to really huge finds that can be essential to a day's work." Mamemon softened his eyes and placed his hand on Dan's shell. Dan felt nervous, especially in this current situation.

"You guys wouldn't have found such a find...would you?" Mamemon asked walking his fingers across Dan's shell with a questionable stare. Dan looked away and thought while trying to ignore the awkwardness. They said not to say; to keep it a promised secret...but is it really right for me to do so? Dan wondered. Dan turned around after shaking himself clean and looked at Mamemon.

"I uh..." Dan began.

"Yes?" Mamemon pressed.

"N-nope...we didn't find anything big...just the...usual rocks and stuff...I didn't really do much so I don't think I can decide what is big and what isn't...now...if you'll excuse me..." Dan ran past Mamemon and up the ramp to meet back with his friends. Mamemon looked onward as he departed; rubbing his chin with a slight hum of thought. Dan made it back to the freight elevator with his friends waiting; already inside.

"What took ya? No open holes," Butch asked.

"Y-Yea...sorry. I'm ready now though," Dan said looking at his friends.

"Okay then, downward we go." Butch cheered as it made its descent into the uncomfortable heat yet again. They eventually made it back to their workplace. Butch wandered in, but Dan stayed at it's entrance his head drooping down.

"Guys..." Dan called making them both turn around.

"Mamemon asked me about the place..." Dan began, Butch frowned and looked at Dan. It seemed despite their care it was still suspicious.

"Yea...and," Butch said expecting him to have told Mamemon everything.

"I kept it a secret like you asked me to..." Dan responded, Butch let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Now we are home free," Butch said.

"I guess, but I think he might be suspicious," Dan was worried his act wasn't good enough. Butch looked at him.

"Well he asked me about it too and I told him the same thing you probably did. No doubt before we leave, he's going to ask Theos. As long as Theos keeps it a secret we will be fine," Butch said. He grabbed his sword and began feeling around for the next spot they should attack.

Dan looked at Theos, "Hey Theos, is it really okay to lie to the boss? It is our first day after all...if he does ask you, I hope you consider what could happen should we be discovered." Dan walked past him afterwards to join with Butch. Theos knew the cost pretty well. However, they were not harming anyone with this lie, and they would get their metal in time. So long as the quantity and quality met demand, then they should be okay.

"Okay you two, just like before...together." Butch said.

"We should take back a lot less this time," Theos said before they began. "If he already questioned you both then taking back more than maybe ten to fifteen ores could be bad. We could say we got a good vein. Which isn't lying, it is a good vein. It's just better than he would think...If he does question me. I'll do it. Just thought you guys should know my mindset."

Theos approached Butch and placed his hoof on his sword with a smile. He was ready to continue prying those ores out. He hoped that he could fool Mamemon because if he couldn't, he would be taking the punishment as their captain. Mamemon wouldn't lay a hand on Butch or Dan if he could help it.

The boys would work for the next three hours, despite being in such a place with plenty of resources, actually getting them out of the wall proved more taxing than when they had been working alone on the broken wall. They were happy though, and pushed on with a smile and would take short breaks here and there. It wasn't long before their day had expired and they heard a whistle indicating as such. Dan was lying on his back breathing heavily. His claws would need to be filed to rid them of the cracks and chips. There were speckles of blood here and there but nothing he couldn't handle. Butch had gathered all of the ore they got which was decisively smaller than the previous batch. Enough so that only Butch needed to carry it, he was noticeably out of breath and his posture slouched.

They worked so hard. While the amount was small it was more rewarding than ever. They had to work together and while they were weary and bloody, it gave a sense of accomplishment. Butch carried the ores and Dan limped towards the elevator. Theos was worried about his claws, he hoped Dan was alright. He could only imagine how bad it had to hurt walking on those after all that digging.

"Whoo...what a day!" Dan said limping along side his friends. Dan cringed slightly with each pressured step.

"Yea, for the first time in a very long time I had a lot of fun...and I think I might even be looking forward to tomorrow," Butch smiled as the boys made their final trip to the mine cart. After dumping their ores in, they made their way up the elevator and out into the setting sun.

"Wow, we've been down so long the sun is setting," Dan said looking at the pale orange orb disappearing beyond the horizon.

"It's the best sight after a hard day's work," Butch replied.

"Good work everyone! You all did lovely! You have made me very proud, it's why I enjoy your company in these mines everyday. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow! Now kids, onto the trucks with you. Get home and get some well deserved rest," Mamemon said dismissing the workers. Butch and Dan headed for the truck. Theos would be happy to be home. He couldn't wait to see his grandpa and tell him about his new friends. With Mamemon's dismissal, Theos started for the truck but before Theos could venture with them, Mamemon patted his head from behind.

"Good job Theos. For your first day, you all did exceptionally well...either Butch has become a very experienced miner this past decade and taught you two very well...or perhaps you're a prodigy captain? Ha ha. Though to be honest, my units are on that you three cute hardworking young boys found yourselves a figurative gold mine and are keeping it to yourself. Never in my thirty years of working have a couple of new faces, even with the assistance of a veteran, performed so spectacularly on their first day...so as captain...it's your responsibility to tell me what the other two could not. Did you three discover something of importance down below?" Mamemon asked.

Butch and Dan sat in the back of the truck watching from afar not able to hear, but they both knew what it was Mamemon was asking about. "I hope Theos will be okay." Dan said. "He will be, he is our captain after all." Butch replied.

"Besides friendship," Theos said with a smile. "Honestly not much. I lived my life in the mountains. So I know rocks to a degree. We found a pretty good vein which gave us quite a bit. I didn't know what to expect really. I wish we had found a gold mine though. Butch told us finding gold ore earned us rewards. He also explained lava veins and the dokunimon that live down there...not a delightful thought," Theos kept his smile the entire time and even wagged his tail friendly; his gaze going to the truck.

"They won't wait for me will they? I better hurry on board before they leave without me. It was nice meeting you Mr. Mamemon, sir," Theos said smiling and running up to the truck to hop in. He turned around once in and waved.

Mamemon rubbed his chin as Theos leaped into the truck. Dan nuzzled Theos once he was on and Butch put his arms over each of his friends. They smiled and chuckled as the truck drove off back towards the town. It wasn't nearly as hot with the setting sun. It was actually very relaxing, they passed the graveyard and Butch looked out over them; contemplating his friends once more.

Theos watched the dusty scenery go by. His mind turning to whether or not he had convinced Mamemon. They would have to tread carefully. He wasn't to be an enemy...or he hoped not. They should go elsewhere tomorrow. Just in case. They should be wary the next few days either way. Before long the city lights came into sight. It looked like stars ... speaking of, they looked beautiful out in the desert when one wasn't freezing. This was home without a doubt. Only a home could make one's heart this warm.

The drive was still long however, and night fell upon them before they knew it. Hours went by and the temperature dropped close to zero. The breath of the children could be seen, thankfully everyone was so close together the body heat warded off most of the cold. They could see the faint glow of Bai Hu's lights in the distance, Dan being completely wiped having done most of the work, had fallen asleep; his head resting on Butch's lap. Butch was resting his paw on Dan's head as he looked out towards the city lights. It was a sight one could never exactly get used to, the beauty of light in the darkness; It was breathtaking. It became a symbol of survival, a reminder that everyone had survived to see the next sunrise. At least that was how Butch felt and this time he came back with two new friends, one of which seemed to be stronger willed then he thought. Of course, Butch's thoughts were on Theos. He turned to look at his newly named captain to see if he was asleep or admiring the desert at night like he was.

"We definitely made a good choice." Butch said breaking Theos of his reverie. He smiled at him and positioned himself so that he could lay his head on Theos' side, without disturbing Dan too much.

"You even make a good pillow Captain." Butch would say to tease him. Theos tried to hold back a chuckle so he didn't jolt his head but failed.

"We have a couple of hours yet before we get to the city. I think I'll join Dan...and sleep a bit. Okay, captain," He would continue with a yawn.

"Go ahead," Theos said smiling. His gaze turned back out to watch the city get closer and the stars grow dimmer. It was so odd how two things equally beautiful couldn't exist together. It felt saddening really. Maybe one day he could see both stars and a city together. After awhile they pulled into the factory once more. Butch had never really fallen asleep, he was just listening to Theos' heartbeat the whole time so he was the first to stir when the truck pulled into the factory.

"Dan, Oi...wake up. We're back," Butch said shaking Dan lightly. When that failed, he held Dan's nose closed and Dan shot up from his sleep.

"Gah! What!? Where!? Who!? Oh..." He said realizing where he was. Theos laughed at the startled armadimon. Butch chuckled to himself and jumped out of the truck and Dan followed suit. Nanimon was waiting.

"I see you all didn't work hard enough seeing as you're all still alive! I expect you to be refreshed and ready to die working tomorrow! Come pick up your pay and then you're dismissed," Nanimon called out. The kids seemed happier now that the day was over as they went to gain their units for the day. Theos still disliked him.

"Alright so now we get our pay and we can go home." Butch said pointing to the table with Nanimon handing out the money. Dan had already claimed his units as he was counting it with a gleam in his eye.

"I see that Dan already understood that however. Ha ha ha." Butch said with a chuckle, he then walked to get his units. Nanimon didn't speak a word and just handed him the money, when Theos showed up Nanimon looked at him.

"Huh what do you know, you're alive...guess you didn't work hard enough." Nanimon then handed Theos his units and shooed him away. Dan placed his units in a pouch on his underside and looked at his friends.

"So, where do you guys live? Maybe we can all walk home together!" Dan said. Butch scratched the back of his head.

"I kinda...don't have a home per se...I live in the basement of an abandoned building. Since I have no living relatives I've been on my own since I came here ten years ago. Yea...when I was about six years." Butch said then looked at his friends.

"I'd love to walk you all home though." Butch said. Dan couldn't understand Butch's situation, but he seemed to be doing alright for himself.

"Hmm, I guess I live somewhere around the middle. I know it was six houses north and two or three east from the fountain," Theos responded thoughtfully. He didn't know any street names so landmarks were what he relied on.

Dan laughed, "I guess destiny really was involved in our meeting. I live in the same direction, in fact my borrow is close to the market place." Butch shook his head in disbelief.

"You said you live with the old Jyagamon yea? In that case, I live about a five or so blocks before your house if we head from this factory," Butch said pointing in the same direction.

"Well then, no point standing around here, let's get going," Butch said and began to walk with a friend at each side.

"Maybe we can all have a sleepover one day," Dan exclaimed. Butch was a little reserved by that remark.

"I don't know if any of us have the room for that...I mean I do, but I live in a dusty basement...you live in a borrow designed for Armadimon and Theos lives with his adoptive grandpa, which happens to be a Jyagamon which have small homes," Dan looked disappointed.

"We're all practically the same height. I mean I'm the shortest but you two aren't really that big. I'm sure my borrow would be big enough," Dan said.

"Didn't you say you live with eight other brothers," Butch reminded Dan who looked surprised that he forgot.

"Oh yea...I do. There hardly ever home though," Dan said finding an excuse.

"Tell you what, I'll spruce up my basement a little and then at some point we can all spend the night at my place," Butch said pumping his fist.

"Sounds like fun!" Dan said happy to be able to convince them.

"We won't even need pillows, you already marked my lap with your drool," Butch teased. Dan's face flushed red and his cheeks puffed out.

"Anyway, this is me," Butch said looking at the home. It was old and worn down, it was a wonder what was keeping its foundation standing.

"Home sweet...uh...home," Butch said turning around and waving at his friends, "See you all tomorrow." Butch ran around the side down a flight of steps.

Dan looked at Theos, "Butch's house looks haunted." He said and continued onward. Is that what haunted houses looked like? He didn't really know. To him is was simply a worn building with history.

"I'll never forget today." Dan said and looked at Theos.

"In such a short time, I made friends...who in the same day became brothers. We've really grown close haven't we Theos," Dan said. They eventually came to a crossroad with one section leading towards the market and the other Theos' home.

"Yes we have," Theos responded as they walked with a smile. He wouldn't say brothers just yet himself but who knew maybe this was what it was like having siblings. Either way the three had grown close over the day.

"My borrow is just over there, I'll see you tomorrow Theos." Dan ran up and nuzzled Theos before running away with the laughter of a happy child. Theos nuzzled him back and watched him go running off. He was only a year younger then Theos, but it seemed he was not yet mature. He did not have the real world experience Theos and Butch already possessed. He smiled and decided he'd prance about himself as he ran back towards his home.

"I'm home," Theos said as he walked in the door. He honestly didn't realize how dirty he was. Jared's face was a sight for joy though. He had so much to tell, the question was where to begin? His stomach gurgled a bit but he didn't want to trek dirt everywhere. Theos nosed twitched at the aroma of a freshly cooked meal.

"Welcome home my son," Jared called out. He had just finished preparing the bath; it's waters were green because of the minerals Jared had mixed in. It was guaranteed to revitalize the body and the food would revitalize the mind, while a good night's rest would revitalize the soul. Jared was confident Theos would always be at one hundred percent.

"I can tell by your body that you worked offley hard. Well, so did I, I put my heart and old soul into making this the best welcome home I could," Jared gave a wide smile and was noticeably shaking from working so hard. The house was a mess with garbage from the items he picked up from the store.

"I want to hear all about it," Jared placed a steaming hot plate of the best mineral stones he had, complete with flavored water on the table and sat down letting out a sigh of relief. Thoughts of being dirty gone, Theos sat across from his grandpa. This place smelled so good and it looked just as homey and inviting as ever. He loved this place. Even with the litter scattered about.

"The fact you came in here with such spunk means something good has happened yes?" Jared said.

"Something great," Theos answered smiling. "I made two really good friends. Butch the Spadamon and Dan the Armadimon," Theos began. He was so excited as he began rattling on about his day. His tail wagged and eventually hunger got to him. He spoke between bites of a wonderful meal. His cooking was always going to taste like heaven. Finally, he finished his story and his meal.

Jared listened to Theos story about his new friends and enjoyed his tale. His fears about Theos seemed misplaced, he had found good people to work with and that is how Jared knew Theos would be just fine. He was even named a captain.

"Ahh," Theos said leaning back happily. His muscles were relaxing and sleep was starting to overtake him. First though a bath, he grinned and got up.

"Thank you grandpa," he said as he eased into the water. It quickly turned a murky brown. The water felt good and before long he was just dozing in it.

Jared ate much slower than Theos and by the time he had finished his own food, Theos had already fallen asleep in the bath. Jared smiled and hopped down, walking over to Theos and draining the dirty water. Jared climbed into the other side of the waterless tub and began to dry Theos himself. Theos stirred a bit as the water was let from the bath, suddenly having weight again. He stood a moment there feeling paws drying him off. Once Jared was confident Theos was dry, he grabbed a sheet that he bought and threw it over Theos as to not disturb him. The young pup slouching back down into the tub as the sheet was tossed over him. Jared after tucking in Theos to the best of his ability, went to the other side where the resting area would be. It would be an odd night without his grandson next to him but he had worked hard and shouldn't be disturbed.

"Good night, Theos." He said as he to fell quick to slumber being exhausted from his own hard day, though he looked forward to doing it again tomorrow.

The earliest rays of sunlight was soon to follow in the coming morning, peaking through the window just a bit, high enough to reach the tub where the sleeping pup lay.

How many hours had he slept Theos wondered as he woke. His eyes blinked and he looked about. He was still in the tub. Well this was an awkward sight he was sure. He smiled to himself though and got out. He looked at the window seeing just the barest hints of grey.

He had slept through the night. He chuckled and looked over to spot his grandpa. Jared was already up and about, he was already working on dinner to try to make it even better than before.

"Good morning Theos. Ready to get going I see. Hope you have a good day. I'll have your meal and bath ready tonight as well, maybe one day I can meet the friends you spoke so highly of! If they made you happy, I must meet them! I'll treat them all to a good meal. I can cook anything from steak to rocks," Jared said. Theos would stretch and start licking himself a bit before heading back out to go to work. Hoping today would be just as good. Jared waved to Theos as he departed for a new day of hard work.

"Thank you grandpa," Theos said smiling. He ran out the door eager to see his friends. That and work hard again. Today was going to be another good day he knew it, or at least he hoped big time.


	3. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 3 A Night to Remember**

Theos stopped at the fountain a moment wondering if Dan had already passed by or not. He stood there a few seconds and then continued on. Either way he would meet him at the factory. The same with Butch since he didn't spot him as he passed by.

He also had a promise to keep with a human which suddenly became his only thought. He had nearly forgotten that the human had promised to tell him about W.A.D.A. Suddenly, he broke into a run wanting to hear his stories. He loped up to the factory and looked around until he spotted him; with a smile he approached.

"Told you I'd come back," Theos said his tail wagging. "Can you tell me more about W.A.D.A. now?" His eyes gleamed with curiosity. They had a bit of time before he had to go find his friends and hop on the truck. Max had been busy writing up a product report to send to the embassy when Theos approached him; he turned and looked at him with a smile.

"So you did" He knelt down so he was at eye level and patted his head. "I'd be more than happy to tell you about W.A.D.A." Just as Max was about to begin, Dan had jumped on to Theos with a hug from behind.

"Captain! We meet again," He said with a laugh. Max looked at the Armadimon and smiled.

"Hello Dan," Max said earning a wave in response.

Theos smiled as he was hugged from behind. He looked back to the familiar face of Dan.

"So, what are we talking about," Dan asked still holding on to Theos.

"Theos, wanted to know more about W.A.D.A., I was just about to tell him some things," Dan wagged his tail, being impressioned by Theos, to express his excitement.

"Cool! I wanna hear them to!" Dan exclaimed. Theos laughed and his attention turned back to Max as he explained what they were doing.

"Sure, now let's see...W.A.D.A. helps keep the peace between Digimon and Humans by undertaking various missions given to us by either or..." Max went on to explain in detail, W.A.D.A.'s mission statement and even shared some missions involving himself traveling to the different continents and the heroic rescues he was one. He explained the Tartarus as best he could but it was truly to big to explain. Theos listened intently as Max spoke about his time with W.A.D.A. and what they did to promote peace between their species. Theos couldn't help but to think it a noble goal.

Max himself was stationed in Bai Hu so long that his memory of it was foggy at best. Dan listened and was awe inspired, at some point releasing Theos from the grasp of his surprise hug.

"...Well guys, I hope that satisfied your hunger for knowledge at least for today. Come back tomorrow and I'll explain the guilds, but I gotta get back to work, and from the looks of it. So do you, just be safe alright," Max said with a smile standing back up.

"We will be," Theos said with a smile as Max returned to his work

"Ooooooi!" A voice called out, Butch had come running up to them, "There you two are! You missed Nanimon's role call! The truck is ready to leave any moment! We gotta get going, like now!" Butch said turning around and running towards the last of the kids boarding the truck.

"Yikes! Looks like we better get Captain," Dan said and ran after Butch's heels. Max waved to Theos with a salute as he turned to continue his own work. Theos bolted after them this longer legs putting him in front of Dan.

He hopped into the truck and looked back at Dan. He was ready to help him hop up if needed before the truck pulled away. Afterwards he'd sit down with a sigh and laugh.

"We better pay more attention next time," Theos said grinning as he looked to Dan. If they had missed the truck they'd of had to walk.

The three boys went to work that day and had a lot of success with their very own mining area, they were able to keep it a secret after all. Butch, Theos and Dan worked hard together and always made sure to bring up just enough to draw away Mamemon's suspicions. That area became a hideout so to speak for the boys, as time went on they would finish mining their share early and layabout in their private area for most of the day.

It worked out great for them, sharing jokes and playing games. It was the first time Butch had felt like a kid since arriving in this town to work, and it drew him closer and closer to Theos and Dan. Theos, their proclaimed Captain, was very good at drawing away Mamemon whenever he would grow suspicious. He became an idol for Dan and Dan would follow closely behind Theos wherever he went. The days weren't always easy, sometimes they would argue about trivial things and Theos would be the one to decide. Often siding with Butch, which left Dan a little sore but proud whenever Theos would side with his decisions.

Eventually, the boys started hanging out on their days off, visiting the various places of Bai Hu and even ventured outside the city. Usually when they did, it would be to the nearby Oasis that they would use to swim in and play games. Their days eventually blurred together and they couldn't picture it without the whole group. When work would begin, Dan and Theos would seek out Max who would also tell them stories about W.A.D.A. and eventually Butch would join them.

They only missed the truck once because they got caught up with Max and had to walk. They arrived at break time and as punishment had to work without supplies, poor Dan thought he was going to die that day. He was not made for such a long trek, and Butch had to sneak him some water. Almost getting caught while doing so.

Yet they still never managed to have that sleepover, until today on the second month of their meeting. The boys had just arrived back from work and another successful day firmly behind them, Butch was finally ready to invite them to spend the night. He was a little embarrassed though. Dan was hopping circles around his friends.

"Today was fun to! I now have enough units to buy that toy I was eyeing the other day," Dan exclaimed. Butch laughed.

"That ball? The one with the encrusted stones? Why would you want that thing?" Butch asked.

"Cause I'm rich!" Dan said poking Butch. Theos listened to Dan as he spoke about a ball he had been wanting. In truth, Theos had hardly spent any of the money he had gotten. He left it to his grandpa to use to buy food and other things they needed.

"Hey knock it off you." Butch said chuckling. As they were walking home Butch turned a slight red.

"Um...hey...Dan...Theos." Butch put his paws around his back interlocking them, his tail hanging high in the air. He looked down at the ground and was drawing circles in the sand with his feet.

"What's up Butch? You look kinda funny." Dan said looking at him.

"Well...remember a while back, we talked about spending a night together...well...um...I cleaned my basement...and I was wondering...wou-would you guys want to come over tonight," Butch asked looking from the ground to his friends and back again. Dan blinked twice and looked at Theos.

"I don't mind but..." he'd only do it if Theos said yes. Dan smiled innocently at Theos while he waited for an answer.

"Sure but I should tell my grandpa so he doesn't worry. In fact, why don't we eat there? I'm sure he'll have a big pot of food as always and we can come back here and play til we fall asleep." He suggested with a smile.

"Sure, I'm gonna tell my brothers. I'll meet you two at Butch's place, okay? See you soon!" Dan said nodding and running home with pep in his step. Butch watched him run and he looked to Theos.

"I can come with you to your home. It's better than waiting alone," Butch said to Theos. He was still slightly embarrassed about his proposal but his friends agreed to it.

"So, your grandpa is a Jyagamon right? His home must be pretty small. Most Jyagamon in the village are packs and live together. Anything I should know before introducing myself?" Butch asked. He placed his arm around his friend as they walked; giving him a smile.

"He's super friendly and loves others a lot. I've told him all about you and Dan. So he would be absolutely delighted to meet you I'm sure," Theos said smiling and leading the way back to his place. The weight of Butch's arm a bit comforting.

Jared had finished making preparations for Theos to come home and had both the bath and food set up. Theos opened the door and walked in holding it open long enough for Butch to walk through. He let it close alerting Jared to their presence.

"Welcome home Theos...Oh. You have a friend? You're not the Armadimon so, Butch I presume?" Jared greeted the boys with a smile. Theos couldn't help but to smile as his grandpa gave them both just as cheerful a greeting as ever. He seemed happy to have such a lively house. Which was wonderful in it's own right.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. Sorry to drop in unannounced." Butch said bowing in respect.

"Nonsense! It's no trouble at all. Any and all friends of my Theos are welcomed in here. Though I didn't make much food...I would have been better prepared. Unless you eat minerals that is." Jared laughed at his own joke.

"It's quite alright, we came with a request." Butch said returning his laugh with a friendly smile. "Oh what is it?" Jared asked, Butch looked at Theos, he didn't want to overstep and ask for his friend after all.

"Well we were thinking about having a sleepover at Butch's. I didn't want you to worry so we came here to tell you, and eat some of that wonderful cooking you always work hard on. Though I didn't really think about it being rocks, sorry," he said with a chuckle. Jared smiled and nodded in response.

"Thanks for telling me, I don't mind at all. In fact, I think it's lovely you have friends your age that you can do this with. I'm so happy that mining has not been the problem I thought it would be. Please, by all means go and have fun," Jared said walking towards and draining the tub since it wouldn't be used tonight after all.

"I will," Th said happily.

"Theos, you can take some of the food I prepared, I'll eat the rest. Will you be fine Butch?" Jared asked.

Butch nodded, "Yea I am perfectly fine. I have plenty of food at my house. I actually stacked up and did some cleaning." Butch said giving a thumbs up.

"Good good, then I don't want to take up anymore of your time tonight! Go and have fun." Jared said. "I'll see you soon. Just a hug will do Theos, for tonight."

Butch nodded and made his way out of Jared's home, looking back to wait for Theos.

Theos gave him a big hug and took the food. "Thank you grandpa," he said and went out the door with a smile. Food balancing on his back as its weight molded it into his shoulder blades a bit. He was getting really use to balancing things up there.

He smiled at Butch and followed him back out into town. He wondered what Butch's house was really like.

It was slow going thanks to Theos balancing act. It didn't take long for Butch and Theos to reach Butch's home however since it was a straight shot. Dan was already waiting with a pillow on his back.

"I've been waiting here for a while, my brothers teased me when I said I was having a sleepover." Dan said smiling at them.

"Did they? What about?" Butch asked as he walked passed him heading for the flight of steps that lead to his basement. Theos followed behind Dan as he walked down.

"They think I've grown overly fond of you two, saying that we've become too dependent on one another and that it was cute. They're right though, I have grown dependent on you guys. Is that so wrong," Dan asked. Theos shook his head in response

Butch shrugged, "It's hard for me to imagine my future without you two so I don't think so." Butch opened the door to his basement and stepped inside, flicking on the light.

"Nothing wrong with it. We have survived this long because of it and we are all the happier for it too." Theos said smiling.

"Here we are," Butch said walking inside and heading to a small couch. The outside betrayed the interior, though it was only the basement so the rest of the house was probably just as old and dangerous looking. The room was really big, much bigger than Dan or Theos' residence. It had just one other room which was the bathroom, it was probably the same size as Theos' home, the tub filled most of that room though. The floor was blue carpet and spread from corner to corner. The small couch Butch was sitting on sat across from a small TV. The couch sat three people coincidentally. The walls were painted a smooth white and they were bare except for one hanging scroll, it was old but it had digimon alphabet characters written on it, it read "Friends are power, Fight for all." It was slightly torn and had a few singe marks. It was likely a remnant of Butch's home village. Underneath it was to the boys, probably the biggest bed ever made. It would fit all three, three times over. Which given their current evolution level, was no surprise. It was made entirely from cotton which made it soft to the touch.

The rest of the very large space was empty except for a corner next to the couch and TV. It had a small stove and a fridge and a table in front with a single chair. It also had a sink, which was filled with dirty dishes. The single lighting fixture was a hanging chandelier, which had decorative clear crystals. It was too high up and out of reach for digimon of their size to reach. Dan's mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up at the inside. Theos walked over shifting his shoulders to let the food slide down onto the counter beside the sink. One could guess when one only had one to buy for one, they could put back a lot of money. It was amazing to say the least, though he had to wonder if he ever felt lonely having such big furniture and no one to share it with. Maybe he was planning ahead for his family he'd have some day.

"This is...I don't even know! Are you a prince Butch!?" Dan asked running throughout the large room laughing like a small child. Butch chuckled at his friend's remark.

"I'm no prince, I just made enough money to buy some of this stuff over the years. One day, maybe I'll actually do the whole home and move upstairs, from what W.A.D.A. told me, this used to be a Bai Hu nobleman's home." Butch laid across the couch and watched his friends.

"So, make yourselves at home. My home, is your home. So, what do you wanna do first? If you need to use the bath, it's through that door next to the bed," Butch said pointing to the open bath door. Dan giggled as he ran into the room and jumped into the massive empty tub. Theos chuckled following him and taking in the bathroom.

"It's so biiiiiiiig! My brothers and I would never leave this bath! You're so lucky!" Dan exclaimed. Theos laughed at Dan's amazement. He too was equally amazed however and walked around his tail wagging.

"I hope I cleaned up enough." Butch said his tail waving slowly back and forth as he relaxed.

"We'd probably still be amazed even if you didn't. You have a beautiful home." Theos said smiling.

"We should all take a bath together. After all, you worked so hard to clean up it wouldn't be right to track dirt everywhere," Theos grinned and went into the bathroom. He looked into the tub where Dan stood. "It is really big isn't it." Butch turned a slight red at Theos proposal, he had never done that before with anyone.

"U-um...o-okay..." Butch jumped off the couch and met his friends in the bathroom walking over to the faucet and turning it on. Dan walked over to the faucet; pouring water and put his head underneath it humming happily. Theos lowered himself into the water once it reached halfway. He sunk down until he looked like a crocodile in the water. The tub filled rather fast and was soon filled enough that Butch turned it off. Dan was letting the warm water soak in through his shell and he let out a sigh that resulted in bubbles since his mouth was underwater.

Butch watched his friends in the bath and began to remove his armor. He had never removed it before, even when they swam in the oasis. He was a weapon digimon and was always ready for battle at any given moment so in the wild he always kept it on in case he had to defend himself. But he was safe here in his home. He removed all the pieces he wore, and placed them on the counter of his sink. His face was flush as it was very difficult for him to be so open with others. Once he was ready, he approached the tub, stepping up on the ledge.

Dan poked his head up, "Wow you look different when you aren't wearing your sword and armor."

"D-Do I," Butch said questioningly as he slowly settled down into the water.

"Yea, that visor covers most of your face so it makes you seem tougher than you actually look," Dan got a devilish grin, "Now you look defenseless...I bet you're ticklish to," Dan began to move towards Butch.

"Dan, don't get any bright ideas...let's just get clean okay," Butch said worriedly.

"To late," Dan leaped onto Butch and began to tickle him which was surprisingly effective. Butch flailed around laughing and tearing from the eyes. Theos ducked under the water while their attention was on one another. Theos began laughing as Dan tickled Butch. It was so much fun being here with them.

"St-Stop...Dan! P-Please! STOP!" Butch bonked Dan on the head and Dan fell under the water. Butch crossed his arms and looked away even redder then before. Dan slowly rose from the water with a slight bump on his head but he was smiling.

"I'm glad we were able to peel away all your walls," He said. Butch looked at him, "You shouldn't wear that armor so much. You actually have a very pretty coat of white fur," Dan complimented with a smile. It was muffled but Theos couldn't help but to agree as he swam over.

"D-Don't compliment me so much..." Butch said sinking into the water blowing bubbles. "It's true it's true! Right captain?" Dan said excitedly.

Theos grinned as he suddenly tickled Dan's toes then popped up. Dan laughed and laughed as Theos tickled his feet and then turned and jumped onto Theos back, having his paws hang over him. "It is very pretty. And also very soft I bet. Unlike my strange clay like fur...if it is fur," Theos said looking up in wonder. He honestly had no idea himself. "And your shell is so durable and shiny," Theos said complimenting Dan as well.

"Your fur is smooth and still comfortable. I like it," Dan said to Theos. Theos smiled and blushed a bit at his words. Butch looked at his friends.

"Then...I guess I won't wear my armor so much...at least not in the home," Butch said. He never thought about his coat, it was always just there. Much like Theos, with his own but if his friends liked it, that was good enough for him. Butch moved over to his friends and hugged them.

"Mmm...yup definitely still soft clay fur, and definitely a durable shell," Butch said chuckling.

"I hope this night lasts forever!" Dan said embracing Theos and Butch. Butch and Theos both laughed.

"Well, we should probably actually bathe...I mean we're in here for that purpose...I didn't take my clothes off to just soak ya know," Butch said. Dan escaped his friends embrace by retreating under the water and popping up on the other side grabbing hold of the rag and soap.

"Who's first then?" Dan said eyeing them both. Butch looked on at Dan and gave a half smile pointing to Theos. Even as Theos pointed to him.

"He's captain after all." Butch said.

"Theos it is then!" Dan laughed. Theos giggled as Dan came over and started scrubbing. They took turns washing one another. Then eventually began to play splashing; one another. They stayed in the bath for quite some time, having fun and Dan was even a bit naughty, commenting on Theos and Butch's private parts, but eventually it came to a close and Butch was the last one out draining the tub.

Dan was back to running around the loft as happy as happy could be. Butch walked out of the bath, taking his armor and putting it off to the side. He walked around with his fur still a bit puffy, but with a shake it settled down.

"Okay, that was fun what should we do next? Watch some TV? Talk? Sleep," Butch asked walking over to the cotton bed and jumping on to it. Dan came to a halt and spoke up.

"I know I know! My brothers always talk about the person they like! Why don't we do that," Dan said.

"Person we like? Like...like," Butch questioned.

"Yea! Don't you two have a special someone in mind?! We've been in this town long enough," Dan said eyeing his friends fiendishly. Butch looked away and Theos looked to his hooves thoughtfully but didn't really know. He spent all his time with them and he had to say he liked them... the way Dan was implying though...that would be a hard choice. Not that it wasn't out of the cards in his mind.

"I dunno. Never really thought about it," Butch said.

"Oh? You've been here longer so I thought you might," Dan said.

"What about you Dan?" Butch asked.

"I don't know anyone besides you two. I usually work, stay home, or play with you guys. I'm just trying to spark conversation," Dan said laughing. Butch shook his head.

"Well I for one like you both," Theos said smiling. He wasn't sure if that was an acceptable answer but right now he didn't care because it was true. "Without the two of you I dunno what my life would be like," Theos said and hopped onto the bed as well. He patted the spot next to him for Dan to join them. Dan jumped onto the bed and crawled in between them, he liked the different feels of their fur on his skin. It was like having two different pillows at the same time, he honestly couldn't get enough of it. Butch laid on his side so he could look at his two friends. Butch smiled at what Theos had said, he had to admit he liked both of them to, the way Dan had meant it though...Butch turned a slight red at the thought and coughed.

"What about our dreams then," Theos asked. "I for one came down here to learn and I've learned a lot. More than I ever thought possible just by staying in one place."

Dan picked his head up from his furry paradise and pondered the thought, "My dreams? Hmm." Dan looked like he was hurting himself thinking so hard. Butch raised his head and rested it on the palm of his paw.

"I have one dream. I didn't know what it was until this moment," Butch said and suddenly the mood of the room became serious. Dan looked at him, "I want to run away from Bai Hu, with the two of you...and join W.A.D.A.," Butch said. Dan looked surprised by Butch's confidence, "Knowing you two has been the single greatest joy of my short life and I never want to lose either one of you. Our mining spot is running out of ore and soon, we will be back to working hard and struggling. I don't want that life for us anymore. If we can join W.A.D.A., we can live together and help a good cause. I spent the last few days dwelling on Max's stories and they really resonated with me. Also, I think it will bring honor to my fallen friends..." Butch said his face saddening a bit.

Dan put his head back down to think on it, "I've never left Bai Hu...or the side of my brothers but since meeting you two...I've grown closer to you then them. It must be the bond of working together. I often have dreams of us playing in a field of flowers and never growing tired. Which is funny, cause I've never actually seen a field of flowers. In all seriousness, you both mean the world to me. I would run away to W.A.D.A. with you guys in a heartbeat," Dan said as he rubbed his head against their furs and closed his eyes.

Butch's gaze softened at the youngest of the three, and smiled. "I don't expect you three to join me of course. I don't want to stand in the way of your futures," Butch said.

"Stupid," Dan said and cracked open an eyelid, "I just said my future is with you two," Dan closed it again. Butch laid his head back down on the bed and let out a sigh and pet Dan's head.

"What about your family," Butch asked.

"They'll always be here. Safe. It's you two I'm more worried about," Dan replied.

"What about your dream Theos?" Butch asked.

To run away with them to W.A.D.A. it sounded like heaven really in Theos mind. They could join the same guild, adventure together and protect others and make even more friends. It would be a dream come true but his thoughts returned to here. To his grandpa who had encouraged him to go but he had stayed...so that an old man could live happily. He didn't regret it one bit but it made it harder on him at this very moment. He was sure they could see the torn expression on his face.

"I want to, it is the perfect dream. I don't want to leave grandpa though. If I do, he will be alone in that house and when they come knocking on the door, they may make him work the mines in my place. He couldn't survive that," Theos said. It broke his heart to say no. He wanted it so bad and he knew his grandpa would give his blessing. Life was made to be hard though wasn't it...and so its decisions could make or break his life.

"My dream is to learn and to help protect this world. A noble goal and I'm probably not the only one out there. I've grown a lot in these past months. So I do know this much, I want to be by your sides no matter what. So I say let's do it...but we need to also ask them for help. For my grandpa's sake," Theos said smiling a bit sadly.

"W.A.D.A. would definitely protect Jared. No way they wouldn't, and if they can't we will. Once we're agents, Bai Hu's laws don't apply to us anymore," Butch said Dan kept his eyes closed, slowly drifting into sleep. He enjoyed it when he was being pampered. Butch raised his hand high into the air and clenched it,

"We're so close to it. Let's ask Max tomorrow. Then we can do everything in our power to protect those we want, and those we need," Butch said; a burning resolve in his voice.

Dan opened a eye, "Protect each other...to." He wearily said. Butch laughed and continued to stroke Dan's head.

"I'm in my birthday suit about to go to sleep with two of my best friends. One of which is nuzzled against by breast mind you, I don't think I need to express how much I'd protect you guys," Butch stopped stroking Dan's head and placed his paw at his side. Theos chuckled and wrapped himself around Dan, so his head was close to Butchs.

Dan let out a weak laugh, "I'm nuzzled against both of you," Butch smiled and looked at his ceiling as he reached for the dimmer next to his bed.

"Friends isn't really the word I would use anymore though...family doesn't seem strong enough either...but I guess it's close," Butch whispered to himself. The light dimmed out and then they laid there in the darkness. Dan had exhausted all of his energy so he was out fairly quickly. Butch thought there laying in the dark for a while. Theos was already half asleep as well, "I can tell them my true name...if that is the case. The very last wall..." He said closing his eyes and eventually drifting to sleep. Theos was already dozing when he said that so the meaning was a bit lost on him, though he definitely heard it.

As he awoke the next morning, the words he heard were lost to him. He stretched slightly and looked about. He couldn't tell what time it was but his internal clock said time to get up. He rolled out of bed and stretched, not yet looking around to see if the others were up. He licked his mane a bit and started for the stairs to check and see if it was getting light out yet. He looked out at the grey sky and it was indeed time to get up. He walked back downstairs to wake them should they still be asleep. When Theos came back down, Dan had come out of the restroom.

"Morning," He said, his internal clock also woke him.

"Guess it's time huh," Dan said. He walked over to Theos and turned to look up at Butch was was still sleeping. Dan jumped back up and shook Butch.

"Hey. Hey, come on it's time to go." Dan said, Butch simply turned it his sleep. Dan then got a devilish gleam in his eye, "Fine then. I guess we will have to use more drastic measures." He leaped down and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a random cup and filling it with water. He walked back over and threw it onto Butch who jumped up with shock.

"WHA," He yelped looking around reaching for a sword he didn't have equipped. He then understood what had happened. Drastic was right, Theos found it a bit cruel but couldn't deny the laugh he got from Butch's reaction.

"Are you crazy!? Do you want to give me a heart attack!? Geez Dan, sometimes you can be so brainless," Butch said looking at his soaking white fur. Dan made a funny face in response to his scolding. Butch jumped up and grabbed a towel drying himself quickly before putting on his armor. Theos stifled his laughter a bit as Butch got up unamused and started getting ready.

"Aw, bye bye white fur," Dan said running outside, "Come on fellas, Max and W.A.D.A. await!" He called back.

Butch was still a little upset as he fixed his sword to his side. "Now it looks like I wet the bed...I'm gonna have to clean the sheets...I hate laundry." Butch walked up to Theos and smiled at him. "Lead the way Captain." Butch said, he'd follow alongside Theos to a new work day.

Theos walked outside and broke into a run to catch up with Dan who had stopped to wait on them. He tagged him slightly with his hoof and pranced ahead with a wagging tail. Playing a bit of tag as they walked, hopped, and ran to work.

The three boys made their way towards Max, they seemed a bit different somehow, Max noted. They had determination judging by the look in their eyes. Max smiled and knelt down to their level.

"I know the look of grit when I see it, so what do you want to know about today," He asked. Butch clenched his fists tightly together and looked Max in the eye.

"Let us join W.A.D.A.," Butch exclaimed. Max was surprised by the request.

"We want to protect this world! We want to help people! We refuse to let mining define the future," Dan added. Their request was very passionate and it was surprisingly refreshing. Max stood up and crossed his arms thinking.

"I don't know guys, that is not an easy request. I don't even have the authorization to approve it," Max stated.

"So then we will beg the person who does," Dan said.

"Yea on our hands and knees with our heads at their feet if we must!" Butch added. Max felt like he was in a very awkward position.

"You seem to be very serious about this." Max said. "Even you Theos? What about Jared," He asked.

"I was thinking instead of earning money for me, maybe they could help protect Jared. Nanimon already threatened to make him work in my place once. If I leave he may try to make good on that," Theos said looking at Max's feet. "But I do want to join W.A.D.A. and Jared loves me enough he tried to convince me to leave in the first place. I know he wants me to explore and learn. So long as I come back and tell him my stories once in awhile," Theos looked up at Max with determination in his eyes.

"I will join W.A.D.A. whether it's today or many years from now, I will. My love for my family may hold me back but that love is stronger than anything. That love for my family will be what makes me one of the best agents there is," Theos said puffing his chest a bit. Max listened to Theos who had just as much passion and drive as his friends, he took a moment to think on it then smiled.

"Okay." Max said.

"Okay," Dan and Butch said in unison perking up.

"Okay! I'll begin the paperwork and have it sent to the embassy with my highest praises. As a squad captain, I can get it escalated and probably have you authorized by the embassy today," Max said with a wide smile. Dan had tears of joy in his eyes and Butch pumped his fist.

"Awesome! This is fantastic," He exclaimed. Max couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

"I will also issue a protection order for Jared, we won't let him be abused by Bai Hu in your absence Theos. Now that you'll be joining W.A.D.A. I gotta look out for you three," Max stood back up and was met with an embrace on his legs from Dan and Butch and Theos; his head burying into is hip as he stood on hind legs.

"Max, you're fantastic! I'm so excited," Dan said.

"Okay boys, now you're not W.A.D.A. yet so off to work with you, getting ores is still important work," Max said scooting them along.

"Thanks Max! We will come see you when we've returned," Butch said waving, he turned to look at Dan and Theos.

"We did it guys! One more day, just one more...and we three can be agents together," Butch exclaimed. Very faintly, Nanimon could be heard handing out assignments and just like usual, group F got the mines. The three of them were the first to the truck knowing full well what assignment they'd be getting. Dan was humming happily and Butch was sitting down kicking his legs back and forth.

"Off to the mines we go," Dan said. Once the truck was packed, it would take off towards the mines.

Theos watched the dusty old road go by, passing all those faces of other digimon he didn't really know but recognized. A sense of euphoria washed over him. One last time he'd see these faces and this road. He only truly ever noticed this road one other time, when he had first began. It was ending; this chapter of his life to start a new one. A better one he believed without a doubt.


	4. Last Day

**Chapter 4 Last Day**

The truck arrived and the kids all got off and prepared to receive their single water bottle, only something was different. There were two people meeting with Mamemon, one was a BomberNanimon and a woman with silver hair wearing a red dress and a hat with a web design. Butch was the first to notice, he didn't recognize the woman but he knew the BomberNanimon.

"Who are those two," Dan asked when he took notice.

"That Bomber Nanimon is the head honcho that oversees the entire mining operation, the only person higher than him is the leader of Bai Hu. At least when it comes to the mines and factory, his name is Malcolm. He's Nanimon's older brother. As for the woman, I don't know...maybe a human from W.A.D.A.," Butch questioned. Mamemon then noticed Theos and his group. Theos frowned. She didn't give the same feeling as Max. And the head foreman...something was off,

"Ah, here they are...oh boys," Mamemon said calling them over.

"Us," Dan questioned.

"I wonder what's up," Butch said and would follow Theos to Mamemon; the three looked at them.

"These are they, the new guys who have been absolutely killing it in the mines. The first to do it." Mamemon said praising them.

"These runts!?" Malcolm expressed, "Huh, I don't see what's so special about them! So, they've been exceeding expectations for two months? What's the story? I know those mines better than a mother knows their child. I know for a fact that newbies don't go on a string of sixty days and exceed their quota every single day. Unless, they found an ore vein and decided to keep it to themselves," Malcolm expressed.

Mamemon closed his eyes and smiled nervously, "I interrogated them every day, they swore to me they weren't." Malcolm looked at Mamemon, "Interrogated them huh!? You fool! I ought to blow you up from here to Bai Hu! Any young boy with a cute face could convince you of anything, stupid foreman. Had you truly done your job, Joe, I wouldn't be here," So Mamemon's name was Joe, Butch had been working here forever and this was the first time he had heard it. Joe, backed down twiddling his fingers. Butch had become concerned that they had figured it out. So, that was it, despite being careful they were still discovered. Something told Theos denying it would make things worse.

"Now now Malcolm dear, I'm sure the boys had a perfectly good reason. Perhaps this rare breed of Digimon had something to do with it? I haven't seen your kind in many many years. In fact, I saw two of them in my lifetime. I'm surprised your kind is still around. I'm very intrigued. My name is Ara, by the way," The tall woman said introducing herself. She could not keep her eyes off Theos. Malcolm seemed to calm down when she spoke however. Theos's ears perked as she mentioned seeing his kind before. That in and of itself was amazing.

"Still...they must be punished for lying," Malcolm took out a small handheld TV and displayed the three boys going into their vein. "Had Joe thought to actually check our video feeds, this could have been an avoided trip," He stated, Joe whispered an apology in the background.

"Wh-what are you going to do" Dan asked; he immediately regretted not saying anything. Butch bit his lip in suspense.

"We will let you keep your private mining area, but because you lied for so long we're going to work you much much harder today. I already examined the work you did and you still have about one hundred ore left in that tunnel. You're going to mine every single one of them. Without a break," Malcolm exclaimed.

"You can't be serious! We will die," Butch said pumping his fist. Theos looked at the other two...It was his fault. He was captain after all.

"Well then, I guess you had better use that water bottle wisely. It's the only one you're getting!" Malcolm yelled. "Tell you what, if you can bring fifty ore back before break is called, Joe here will give you more water. Fail by even one and you're out of luck." Dan had teared up and Butch cussed under his breath.

"I believe in you three, I think you'll do it." Ara said, "I'm sure we'll meet again real soon." Ara added. Ara said making Theos look at her questioningly.

"Your time started five minutes ago, what are you still doing up here! Get to work," Malcolm yelled. "As for you Joe..." His voice trailed off as the boys headed towards the freight elevator.

"I can't believe this is happening." Butch said clenching his fist. Theos wasn't as angry as Butch. Instead he was more worried... felt bad even. It was a different feeling being caught a liar than lying without no one's knowledge. The guilt was a big difference.

"I knew we should have told them..." Dan said.

"Well what's done is done, we can't dwell on that now. This is our last day, we just have to do this one more time then we're free." Butch reminded, Dan perked up again, "Yea you're right... you holding up okay Captain?" Dan asked.

"I'm alright," Theos said with a small smile. He still felt guilty but Butch was right. "Let's work extra hard and make them remember us." Theos said perking up a bit. He sat on the elevator his tail twitching nervously.

Fifty before break, that had to be their goal. Not one hundred but fifty. They could walk home if they went over the time on the second section. It was the first that was killer though. The idea of no water for several more hours would be their downfall if they didn't. They had to work hard for their sake.

Theos stepped out of the elevator as it stopped and made his way; head held high to their spot. He looked up at the camera and showed his defiance to them by raising his head and glaring before entering. They could do this.

Butch and Dan followed Theos into the workstation and looked around, they had gotten deep inside this tunnel from the first time they discovered it. They could see the remaining ore followed by a deep black tunnel, they had ignored it because they couldn't see the glimmer of ore so they had assumed it was a waste of time to explore it.

"So, we need fifty, we have to work together to get them all," Dan said.

"No," Butch replied making Dan glare at Butch.

"No? We've always done this together! That's how we've been so successful! How could you say no Butch," Dan angrily shouted. Butch turned and looked at Dan.

"We've only ever been able to gather twenty any given day working together! The walls were too thick to do alone, but now we've been tasked with gathering fifty! We will never get that much doing one at a time! I know it will be much harder to do it alone but if we give it our all and work through the pain, I'm sure we can gather enough if we pick three at a time," Butch argued.

"Stupid! You just said that the walls are too hard to work alone! We won't be able to get fifty that way! We should just work together and do what we've been doing," Dan yelled back.

"These walls are smooth! That means they're not as hard as the stone we were working all month! I know what a good wall looks like and these are them! I'm saying we don't need to work together this one time! We divide and conquer," Butch and Dan argued very loudly.

"Together" Dan would say.

"Alone," Butch would reply. Theos looked between them as they argued. The stress was getting to them. His ears went back as he listened and looked to the walls in thought. "Gah, we're wasting time! Captain! You pick, what should we do? Working alone is the best way to ensure we gain much more then working together. If we just work a little harder, it's possible!"

Dan shook his head, "No, we should stick to what we've been doing and work together! Right Captain?" Dan said. They both looked passionately to their captain.

"Together..." Theos said softly. "We've always worked together even when we worked apart in the beginning. We are even going to work together in the future. Something as small as this cannot break us apart. If we learn the wall is soft enough we can work apart."

"If we don't make the fifty but are close. You two go up and get the water during the break. I'll finish mining whatever is left. It is my duty as your captain to make sure you both are alright no matter what. I'll make sure we make the quota. I'll do most of the work if I have to. I've done well in these conditions, so working harder should be no problem for me... Now let's not waste time arguing," Theos said breaking off any arguments about what he said. This would be his first time putting his hoof down, but he was ready to do so. Dan smiled from ear to ear, Butch pouted and crossed his arms.

"This is a mistake," Butch expressed before taking out his sword and approaching the wall. Dan walked up to Butch and placed his claw on the hilt of his sword. Theos joining them.

"Don't worry, we will get it done, okay," Dan said trying to cheer him up.

Butch half smiled, "I hope for our sake, we're right." Butch lifted his sword and struck down with the might of his friends behind him. The blade cut through the wall rather easily, knocking an ore loose.

"See? Now it's my turn," Dan dug and out popped the ore. "We won't even need Theos to use his jaws to yank it out." Dan added.

"Yea...I suppose," Butch lifted his sword and tried to cut the wall himself and it cut better than in previous days, but not better than their combined strength. "Hmm..." Butch thought removing his blade from the wall.

"Okay let's go again. One down, forty-nine to go," Dan exclaimed. Butch smiled and looked at Dan.

"You sure you can count down from that high," He said jokingly.

"Hush you." Dan said puffing out his cheeks. Of course, the wall did not cooperate so well. Eventually, the three were struggling to get even one out of the wall. Time went by and they had amassed twenty-five in four hours.

"That makes... twenty-five..." Dan would say after Theos yanked out the latest ore. Dan was tired and Butch was exhausted; his arms felt like noodles. Dan's claws were blistered and bleeding. The heat had intensified and their water supply was low.

"At this rate, we aren't going to make it..." Butch said laying on his back. "I don't know if my arms can swing anymore..." he added.

"We have to... we don't have a choice." Dan said.

"I know... we only have enough water for one more person." Butch said looking at their bottle. Theos looked at the bottle as well. He had drunk as little from it as possible.

"That's all," Dan said disappointed.

"Here Theos, you are our captain...you should drink it yourself...or give the last of it to who you think needs it the most," Butch handed Theos the bottle.

"I-I don't need it...I'll be fine." Dan panted.

"No... you should have it Dan. You're smaller and younger, you'll dehydrate," Butch said.

Dan looked at Butch, "You're doing most of the work...if anyone should have it, you should." Neither wanted to admit it, but both wanted the water. They tried not to look at Theos as to not sway his decision, however, they occasionally looked at him.

Butch stood up stretching his arms. "If we get close, I'll try and get more water by begging so just give it to Dan so we can get back to it," Dan shook his head and stood up as well, cringing from the pain on his claws. Begging? No doubt a favor from the foreman was what he was thinking. Something told him that would be a bad thing.

"No, if you pass out from dehydration, we can't use your sword. You should drink it," Dan said. Theos can tell from their faces they were both in need of a refresher.

Dan had a point. Without the sword, they couldn't cut through the wall. Theos looked at the wall...they weren't going to get that fifty, not in time that is. They would be lucky to reach seventy-five by the end of the day.

If only he was strong enough to dig them all out himself. Still better not to dwell on what he can't do than what he can. They were given the task of mining one hundred ores... from this room.

He looked down that tunnel they had ignored for so long. Were the walls softer? And it would be away from the magma. Maybe they could find ores down it. If not, at least it would be cooler than here.

"Here Butch," Theos said tossing the bottle. "Dan is right without your sword we can't take on such tough walls. Dan, you should rest for a bit till the bleeding stops. It does no good if you get light headed. Butch, you and I will be seeing if we can find softer walls with ore down there," he said pointing to their unexplored tunnel. Some gems were hidden, right? Despite it looking like a normal tunnel it was here when they got here so either something else dug it... or it was naturally formed by lava or water.

"He said one hundred from our private room. So long as the cameras don't catch us leaving it if we can still get a hundred he can't complain," Theos said. If nothing else maybe they could find mineral water or something...though his worst fear was nothing and that they wasted time.

Butch grabbed the bottle and looked at Theos, "Th-thank you... captain." He took off the cap and drank the last of the water. Dan eyed him and was very disappointed, he knew that Butch was a smart decision but he still felt betrayed. It seemed when it really mattered, he was always second. Dan tried to shake these feelings of his, he was tired and dehydrated. He was not in the state of mind he needed to be in, he loved Theos and Butch, he wanted to remember that. Butch placed the bottle down and looked at Theos; feeling refreshed.

"Alright Captain, whether we continue working here or not. We are much too short so I'll go with you," Butch looked at Dan who had laid down on his belly at this point and looked at them. Butch frowned and looked back at Theos.

"Lead the way, Captain," Butch and Theos disappeared into the dark tunnel. Unfortunately, the two soon realized that the tunnel hadn't a sliver of light inside, outside from the entryways glow from the lava lake. It would be impossible to tell where they were going. They'd need to turn back almost as quickly as they went in, they didn't have the supplies to continue. Theos eyes adjusted in the shadows. He could make out faint shapes but it was still much too dark for comfort. Before long, Butch couldn't see at all. When they turned around to return, they could hear echoes from deep in the tunnel. It sounded very strange, like a conglomerate of movement. With it behind them they both moved quickly the way they had come. It was not a pleasant feeling to be prey. Dan was licking his claws and wincing as he did, he noticed his friends returning rather quickly and looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The tunnel is way too dark, there is no chance we can see let alone find ores in there without a light of some sort," Butch answered.

Dan smiled and rose painfully to his feet, "Well, my species burrows. Darkness like that is nothing, I can easily see in there. I'll go in the tunnel and look for ore and come back with what I find." Dan said.

"I don't think that is a good idea Dan, we won't be of any help inside that tunnel. It's too dangerous and your claws are in rough shape," Butch said.

"I'll be fine. I can handle it, we need to find more ore don't we," Dan said flinching slightly as he walked. He was leaving faded, bloody footprints behind as he did so. His blisters had burst.

Butch was uncomfortable, he thought about carrying Dan on his back but he'd be too heavy for either of them to carry for long.

"Captain...I can do this. Please, let me go look for the ore," Dan asked his eyes softening as he looked to Theos. Butch looked at Theos and shook his head no. He remained inaudible as to not upset Dan but Butch felt it would be bad if something were to happen. What would Theos choose? Should he protect Dan and keep him close and risk not finishing in time by mining this room? Or send him into the dark tunnel with an unknown outcome? Either way, he would need to choose.

"We'll all go," Theos said. He bent down and motioned Dan to get on his partially melted back. Hopefully he'd solidify a bit once away from the magma. And provide a bit of a cast for Dan's paws. "At this rate, we won't survive to one hundred anyway."

"Since it's decided to go together, Dan you'll have to walk us through it since we won't be able to see." Butch said, Dan shook his head when Theos motioned for him to climb on. He'd be much too heavy for Theos to carry, they were to close in size and Dan weighed the most out of all of them. It would do Theos more harm than Dan good and he didn't want that.

"Thanks Captain, but I'll walk," Dan said.

"Your feet are in rough shape," Butch said, Dan smiled.

"I'll be fine. I want to be useful. I won't let these wounds slow me down," Dan tried to walk forward but was a bit wobbly. Butch pressed up against him on one side.

"At least lean into us, and use us as a crutch. We will walk together in unison," Butch said and Theos joined him on Dan's other side. Dan would close his eyes and rub his head against their furs.

"The feel of fur... your furs...is unlike anything. It's my favorite in the whole world," Dan said. "Butch's soft fluffy fur and Theos' smooth silk like fur."

Butch returned the compliment with a smile, they would begin their trek into the tunnel. It would be twenty minutes of silence, except for the occasional direction change from Dan.

"It's gotten much cooler since we've gotten away from the lava," Butch said breaking the silence.

Dan nodded, "It makes moving easier." Butch looked at him.

"Do you want to try walking on your own?" Butch asked.

Dan shook his head, "I like being this close to the two of you. I can hear your heartbeats. It's comforting," Dan replied. The constant thumping of another's heart. It was comforting, wasn't it? Especially when one couldn't see very far if at all. It gave a sense of time and let you know you're alive even though it felt like nothing was there beyond that noise.

"You say the strangest things sometimes Dan," Butch said.

Dan giggled, "Hey, remember last night? When I asked you guys who you liked?" Butch looked down at him, "I was thinking this whole time. My special someone. I want it to be you two. There is no one else in the universe that could make me any happier." Dan said. Butch wasn't sure Dan understood what a special someone meant.

"What are you saying? Just focus okay," Butch replied.

"Heh heh, sorry...just being in between you two like this. It is very uplifting and I don't get that feeling from my brothers. They're hardly ever home after all. I just thought I'd tell you in case..." Dan was interrupted by Butch. Just in case... Theos hated the thought. He smelled the blood and knew too much lost and it would be over for Dan. They should find a way to bandage him. Even if it was temporary.

"Shut up. Don't finish that sentence. I won't let anything happen to either of you. I was weak when I was captain, when I oversaw my friends... I made bad choices which resulted in their deaths... I was trying to survive...but...I was trying to survive alone. I didn't realize that until it was too late. I made decisions based on instinct and it led to terrible things happening." Butch said.

"So, I closed off my heart and became cold. It didn't help, I still couldn't be a good leader. I got more of my friends killed because of it. People started to fear me, and they kept saying I butchered my friends all so I could live. It wore me down but then I embraced it. I changed my name to Butch...because I wanted people to fear me. I worked the mines alone for a long time, then two happy faces came along...and it reminded me of a happier time. I wanted to warn these happy faces and show them the reality of life. The reality of the mines, instead, they destroyed my walls one after the other until I trusted them with everything that I was. I made a vow to run away with them, to a happier place so we can do good together. So, I can run away from Butch the killer." Butch said. "I won't let anything stand in the way of that." Butch said. Theos listened in silence. Butch had done a lot of growing in these mines. He couldn't afford to make mistakes. They cost lives down here and he was so young to have such a responsibility. In truth Theos was young...and his mistake...it just might cost them theirs.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Hm?" Butch replied.

"Your real name...what is it," Dan asked.

Butch smiled, "My real name is Kemba. In my village, it means, noble soul." He answered.

"Kemba..." Dan thought on it, "It's a very pretty name." Dan said.

"I don't think pretty is the right word for it..." Kemba said, he'd be quite flush but the darkness covered it very well.

"Should we call you Kemba then," Dan asked.

"Whatever suits you..." he replied. Suddenly, the three of them were blinded by a sudden burst of light around the corner.

"Wha-?" Dan said, when they recovered, they would find themselves in an open room with several small tunnels from the bottom to the ceiling. Theos was blinking rapidly; his eyes adjusting.

"Where are we...?" Dan asked. Suddenly, they could see in front of them a whole mess of ore that was laying in an abandoned cart in the center of the room that had many tunnels leading in different directions.

"It's a cart of ore!" Dan said finding the strength to run to it. Theos and Kemba would finally notice that Dan's feet were bleeding profusely. He had not said anything during their entire walk, but he was leaving full prints in blood.

"D-Dan... your feet!" Kemba said and Dan turned around. Theos looked to what Kemba had pointed out. That was bad. How much blood had he lost?

"Y-Yea...the wound opened up a while ago..." He said.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Kemba yelled.

"I didn't want to burden you...we had come so far... the pain isn't so bad..." Dan said drooping down.

"We need to get you help!" Kemba exclaimed.

"But the ores..." Dan said.

"To hell with the ores! You're more important to us!" Kemba exclaimed.

Just then, a loud sound of chattering could be heard. It was the same sound as before, only it was terribly loud and it was closing in fast. Theos looked towards the tunnel it was coming from. His head and ears forward and alert.

"Wh-What is that?" Dan asked.

"Nothing good..." Kemba said. Glowing beady eyes could be seen all around them and soon out of the holes came the predatory spiders, Kodokugumon. They were very small but were swarming in by the hundreds.

"Kodokugumon! These are the spiders that hunt the miners when they get to close to the nest! They must have been using the ores here as bait for us," Kemba stated while drawing his sword. He ran over to Dan and stood in front of him while eyeing the room. The spiders were preparing to attack.

"This is seriously bad..." Dan said.

"Don't worry, they're very weak. We will cut through them and get out of here. Right Captain?" Kemba asked smiling at him.

"Hit and run tactics. We have to retreat if we are near a nest," Theos said taking up position beside Butch. "Back up towards one of the tunnels they didn't come from," Theos said. He then ran forward biting into one of the nearest spiders before fleeing back with a hop. Taking up a position in front of Dan again. Slowly he backed up encouraging Dan to do the same. This would continue with him and Kemba taking turns to go out and attack then retreat lining up back to back with Dan behind them. Kemba worked alongside Theos, slashing through the spiders one after another. They were dissipating into data as they were killed.

"It's working Captain," Kemba exclaimed.

Dan tried to fight as well biting into any spider that got close. He looked up at one of the tunnels and saw something glimmering. His superior vision could perceive a gold ore, and he remembered exactly what Kemba had told them. That gold ore was so rare, that it would surely count for a hundred pieces!

"W-Wait! I see something," Dan began to run towards the ore.

"Dan!" Kemba exclaimed. "Stay with us!" He shouted.

"It's okay! It's gold ore! I see gold ore," He said heading in front of them. Suddenly, the entire swarm of spiders changed direction towards Dan. It then hit them, the spiders could smell the blood. Dan was the only one in danger. Theos watched in horror as Dan ran off on his own. No matter what, they had to stick together. Luckily, he didn't go far and though he could make out what they were saying, his focus was elsewhere; mainly the hoard of spiders.

"They're after him...not us!" Kemba ran towards Dan.

"Dan! They're after you! Dan!" Kemba yelled. Dan made it to the ore and began to dig, ignoring his injury. He worked through the pain but thankfully, it was not hard stone that housed it. He jarred it free as Kemba and Theos fought to protect him. Theos bucked kicking one while biting upon another hopping out of the way as one retaliated.

"I got the ore... huh?" a hot pocket of steam shot out of the hole and with it, a drastic rise in temperature.

"Oh no..." Kemba ran, grabbing Dan by the tail and pulling him.

"Theos! It's a lava vein! We gotta run for it," Kemba yelled. Dan tried to run as best he could, Kemba kept Dan close to himself as Dan held the gold ore in his mouth. Just as Kemba called out, a fierce hiss sounded in the tunnel. Theos saw the white fur rush by with their golden friend. He bolted forward hopping on one of the spider's head as he followed. He raced ahead quickly unencumbered by the toting Dan. He chanced a glance back as the tunnel lit up with a reddish hue. Kemba would bat away spider after spider, just as Theos was doing. Suddenly, the hole that they departed from burst with a strong flow of lava, collapsing the entire wall and a flood of lava came pouring in. It erased the cart of ore and killed countless spiders. It was gushing fast. The spiders began to flee for their lives, escaping into the holes and abandoning their hunt. The sounds of sizzling spiders hitting Theos's ears, the rest scattering. His gaze went forward again, the ground beneath him shaking with each step. The countless webs of the spiders clinging to their bodies.

The boys reached a ramp and began to run up a cliff side, the lava quickly following behind. They made it about halfway up when the structural integrity began to fail. The stone broke away behind them, falling into the lava. As they were running, the path in front of them crumbled as well. Leaving a sizeable gap between themselves and the safety of the high ground. As the ground broke up and steam hissing at them. Theos felt as if this was all happening in slow motion. His hooves beat all the harder as he leaped with his strong legs to safety. Kemba a step behind him.

"Jump," Kemba said leaping to the cliff and making it, he'd wait for Dan who couldn't make the jump with the ore he was carrying.

"Take the ore," Dan said taking the ore from his mouth.

"No! Drop it and let's go," Kemba yelled.

"With this, you can go join W.A.D.A., I've been nothing but a burden to you both... please take the ore and grab the future we talked about," Dan pleaded.

"Dan! I can't do that without you...we can't do that without you! You're our...our special someone to! Dan, we need you!" Kemba looked at Theos.

"Captain, bite my tail and keep me from falling, I'm gonna lean over and give him a better reach," Theos didn't waste any time, taking Kemba's lithe tail into his mouth. His hooves digging into the ground to prevent them from falling in; Kemba would cringe at the pain of having his tail bit and lean over.

"Dan...please!" Kemba reached his paw out, the searing heat rising the lava below burning away the last remaining piece of earth to which Dan stood. Dan looked at the ore and then at his friends, making a decision. He dropped the ore and leaped just as the ground beneath him crumbled into the newly formed bed of lava. The golden gleam of the ore, faded as it sank. Kemba grabbed Dan by both of his arms.

"Captain, pull us up!" Kemba cried out. Theos used all his strength and hoisted his friends from certain death. They had escaped the danger, for now. They were laying down to catch their breath when Dan looked at Theos and Kemba.

"Thanks..." He said with a smile.

"Yea...just... don't do that EVER again..." Kemba replied. There was still the matter of Dan's wounds. "Gosh Dan...you call me stupid but you're not very bright." Kemba said. Dan gave a half smile as Kemba looked over his wound.

"There is so much blood, I can't tell how severe it is." He said. "Why don't you lick them clean then?" Dan teased. Kemba turned a bit red and bonked Dan on the head.

"What are you saying dummy! Don't say such stupid things!" Dan closed an eye and stuck out his tongue with a smile.

"What about you captain?" Dan said teasing Theos as well.

"You're hopeless, lucky for you, I thought quickly when we ran past those spiders. I grabbed some of their web while we were fighting. It's strong like steel and will stop the bleeding. It should make a fine temporary bandage for the time being." Kemba treated Dan's wounds as best he could.

Dan stood up and looked around at their surroundings, just a single tunnel, "There is only one way to go." Dan said looking forward.

"Yea, we somehow made it back to our side of the mine." Kemba said pointing to the cave, "This tunnel will take us directly to the elevator." Kemba said.

"Well that won't do us no good would it," A voice called out from the dark above.

"Who's there!?" Kemba yelled, Dan looked up at the voice. Suddenly, a much bigger spider came down from its web and landed blocking off their exit.

"I can't have our lunch escaping," It was still a Kodokugumon but this one was the size of Dan. "You have some serious luck finding a lava vein like that, oh well, more for me. I'm a growing boy after all. heh heh heh." The spider said. Kemba pulled out his sword and held it up. Dan glared at the bug. Theos snarled his fangs coming into view. Though he could imagine they were not that terrifying as chipped as they were from the mines. "Oh, you'll find me much more of a challenge than my cousins. Don't think you can beat me so easily. Not after I'm so close to a three-course meal..." It began to hiss as it moved closer. "Captain, we have no choice but to fight!" Kemba said.

"I'll help," Dan exclaimed.

"Don't over exert yourself." Kemba replied. Their enemy would excrete a web directly at them to pin them quickly, Dan would leap out of the way and so would Kemba.

Instead of leaping away Theos leaped forwards. Over the webbing and towards the spider's head. If he landed on it he would stomp his hooves down. He just had to distract it for them to get a hit in. It may be stronger, but they had numbers. It couldn't dodge them all if they kept attacking one after another and from different directions.

The KoDokugumon leaped with surprising speed to dodge Theos simple attack, it hissed and shot a string of web from its butt towards Theos, to snag him when he landed.

"Captain," Kemba called out running towards the spider with his sword drawn. He jumped into the air and threw the sword at the web, cutting it before it could make contact. He jumped into the spider's side tackling him away, the spider flew but caught himself on the wall.

Dan looked at him and rolled into a ball, "Rolling Stone!" Dan rolled towards the spider but, he was inexperienced and was redirected by their enemy's headbutt counterattack. He flew at Kemba who took the attack instead of dodging as to not let harm come to Dan, they both went sliding to a stop.

"Dan, are you okay?" Kemba stood up holding onto Dan.

"I'm fine...he's much stronger than me..." Dan said drooping down.

"Just support us from behind." Kemba ran towards his sword picking it up.

"I wonder...who should I kill first?" It said crawling into the darkness above.

"I-I can't see it..." Kemba said looking around frantically. Dan was glaring hard into the dark and saw a glimmer of its teeth.

"Captain! It's directly above you!" Dan yelled out, the spider came dropping down fast; it's jaws wide open. Theos looked up and rolled over.

"You'll do fine!" It went to bite into Theos. Theos kicked up with his hooves at the spider's head. Letting its momentum and his strength deal the damage. Theos hit the Kodokugumon when it came down, the force of the hit sent the spider flipping backwards. He recovered quickly, using the momentum of the kick to do a complete somersault. Theos then rolled onto his side and put some distance between them before baring his fangs again. He approached slowly, his ears down. Ready to dodge to either side but at the same time to launch forward to bite it. Theos eyed it's many legs. Should it attack him outright he'd hop away. However, should it wait on him, he'd nip at its legs and then flee. Hoping it's full attention would be on him so one of the others could attack. He had no trouble playing the bait.

"Good going Captain!" Dan yelled, Kemba ran in to support Theos. It didn't seem like Theos was doing enough damage alone. The spider eyed Theos as he approached slowly but was also able to see Kemba and Dan thanks to its many eyes.

"It seems at least two of you know how to fight... this makes things a bit more difficult. However," The spider lashed forward running at top speed, Theos dodged but Kemba held up his sword, it glowing with a blue hue.

"Aurora Blazer!" Kemba slashed at the oncoming spider with his sword charged with energy. The spider jumped over Kemba at the last moment, leaping past him and towards Dan.

"I know a weak link when I see one..." The KoDokugumon hissed as it approached Dan.

"Dan!" Kemba called out.

Dan saw the approaching spider but was not afraid. "You want me! Come get me!" Dan said.

"Gladly!" The spider hissed as it approached quickly, widening its mouth to bite Dan. Dan curled up into a ball, hiding in his shell.

"Rigid Block!" KoDokugumon bit Dan, his teeth scraping on Dan's shell.

"This shell is shiny and durable! It's the captains favorite! You'll never harm me as long as I have it!" Dan yelled. The spider hissed, and Kemba was approaching from behind.

"You're all such a pain!" The spider shot a string of web from its behind towards Kemba who swiftly dived to the right and approached the spiders right side. The KoDokugumon tried to move to avoid Kemba's obvious attack but he took his attention from Dan and Dan had come out of his defense and grabbed hold of their opponent. "Wha!?" He said in surprise. "HYAAAAAAH!" Kemba drove his sword into the spider's side; it screamed and agony.

It leaped away from the two and towards Theos, not on purpose, he was in such pain and trying to avoid a follow up attack that he put himself in the line of Theos without thinking. Theos would be given a clean, open shot. Kemba and Dan both smiled when they realized the spider's grave error.

It had no idea how close he was. Theos took this opportunity to jump onto it's back his teeth going for the neck. It was kill or be killed. His weight alone should make it nearly impossible for the spider to move as he bit in. He had no trouble with the idea of killing. KoDokugumon twitched as Theos fangs seeped into its neck. It's green blood staining Theos fangs and mouth. It laid on the ground no longer speaking or moving. Once Theos released his vice grip, the spider's data began to break apart as it bled out. Kemba and Dan cheered as Theos made his way towards them spitting out its blood from his mouth.

"So fierce Captain. Ha ha." Dan said earning an agreement from Kemba. "Way to show that bug what for!" As they were celebrating what they presumed to be a victory, a melody of a flute could be heard, echoing from an unknown location. Of course, they didn't know what a flute was. Kemba's ears twitched at the sound.

"What a nice sound," Dan said humming along to it. It was a sweet melody, but it was not meant for them. Suddenly, the KoDokugumon stirred back to life rising to its feet, it's mandibles clattering together.

"What the!?" Dan pointed it out being the first to notice. Kemba lifted his blade at the sudden movement.

"How? Its data is returning to its body!" Kemba clenched his teeth.

"Maybe it's the sound?" Dan questioned. Theos had to agree it was the only thing that was new that could be causing this.

"It has to be. It's restoring his strength." Kemba added. Just as the melody stopped, the KoDokugumon was covered with light.

"KoDokugumon..." Their eyes widened as the light got bigger and bigger until it burst away.

"Dokugumon," The newly adult form hissed at the boys, striking fear into them.

"I...it evolved?" Dan said. Kemba's paw was shaking as he held the grip of his blade.

"I..it was dead though...how could this have happened," Kemba said as the massive predator began to make its way towards them. The fear etched in Kemba's voice was etched on all their hearts for sure.

Theos was their captain...and as their captain he'd protect them no matter what. Theos gained some courage at the thought and quickly thought of a plan.

"The magma," Theos said to them quietly then ran forward. His goal to get underneath it and nip at its legs to try and herd it away. Though he might be crushed if he went directly underneath so he would remain towards the outskirts of the belly so he could hop away.

Kemba looked at Theos and how he wasn't frightened by Dokugumon, instead Theos had a plan. The magma he whispered, but how could they get such a powerful opponent into the magma? It seemed an impossible task, but one thing was certain. They couldn't just roll over and die, they had too much to live for. They were going to live together and join W.A.D.A. They were going to make a difference in the world as best friends. No way could they be killed here. It was an impossibility for them. Kemba, thinking these things was able to chase away the fear in his heart and he looked at Dan.

"Dan..." He was going to try and encourage Dan but it looked like Dan did not need it at all. He felt the same way, and seeing their captain rush out to certain danger was not something he was going to let Theos do alone.

"Let's do this!" Dan said and Kemba smiled before turning around at Dokugumon to which Theos was nipping at, attempting to get its attention.

Dokugumon eyed Theos and turned so that his mighty jaws were facing him, it released a stream of paralytic poison gas from its mouth to prevent Theos from running. The stream branched outward, as it got further from Dokugumon's mouth. Theos backed away from the menacing looking mist. His nose catching a whiff large enough to make him choke. His body going steadily numb. He continued to try to back up only to have his legs buckle out. He couldn't feel them; his body was numb and paralyzed. His head hanging slightly even as his eyes struggled to stay on his friends and what they did.

Meanwhile, Kemba leaped onto the spider's back and began to stab at it with his sword and Dan ran up to one of its legs and bit as hard as he could into it. The spider was unharmed and lifted the leg Dan was biting and kicked him away, Dan bounced a few feet from Dokugumon and came to a sliding stop, his eyes closed tightly from the pain. Then Dokugumon with its powerful legs, jumped high into the air with Kemba on his back, smashing him into the ceiling above.

"Gah hah!" Kemba cried under the weight of the spider and wall. He came falling back down landing head first into the ground. Dokugumon would land near Theos and lash its body towards him with his jaws facing little Theos. Theos growled a bit or tried to. He heard it in his mind but couldn't tell if he succeeded. It lunged at him and he tried with all his might to move. That instant being defining however all he managed to do was roll a bit. It's fangs catching him and making him yelp from his despair and pain. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked them away only for them to be replaced with more. He looked behind the spider to Kemba and Dan.

Kemba raised his head looking at Dokugumon, "He's too hard..." Kemba said clenching his paw together.

"Captain...we gotta help him..." Dan said rising to his feet and walking back over to Kemba, grabbing his friend's sword on the way. Kemba used Dan to help get himself to his feet.

"My sword just bounced off his body. How could we possibly hurt him?" Kemba said. Dan handed Kemba his sword.

"We will think about that together, first we need to rescue Theos." Dan replied making Kemba nod.

"Together," Theos breathed... mouthed... did his mouth even move at all? His gaze rested on the sword. His mind was getting fuzzy...

Dokugumon had done it, he managed to grab Theos in his jaws; his teeth resting on the child's flesh. He could feel the young digimon's muscles relaxing as the paralytic toxin took hold, he liked the taste. He wanted to enjoy it, it was so good. The texture of the fur brushing against his mouth was unlike anything he had tasted before. It was causing him to salivate over and over, it dripped onto Theos lower half; the half inside of Dokugumon's mouth, beginning the digestion.

Theos' willed his body to move. He tried to snarl... anything. And yet all he could do was lie there, his body unable to do more than feel... feel the slimy texture of its saliva coating him. Making him wet and moving him about its mouth as it hummed in enjoyment. His front half limp and his gaze upon the ground. Theos' muscles couldn't struggle but he could still feel everything, the saliva oozing down the sides of his body and buttocks. His hoofed hind feet resting on the beast's tongue, unable to respond to Theos' will. Dokugumon was enjoying the taste so much he had become motionless, as if he himself had become paralyzed. His entire focus was on the helpless creature half inside his jaw, it was euphoric. Dokugumon wanted the taste to last forever, he began moving his tongue, licking the half of Theos inside. Its tongue running along his lower belly and sheath as it curled around him slightly. Theos could hear the spider making a noise that could be equated to humming.

Dokugumon wanted more to taste, it decided it wanted to taste the blood of his prey, it slowly pressed its jaws into Theos. The pressure of the jaws could be felt on Theos stomach and back, the pricking sting of the teeth beginning to borrow into his flesh. Why Dokugumon did not bite his hardest and end it was the only thing Theos could wonder in what felt like an eternity. The dark rocks being the last thing he sees? That can't be right... his hide came to life with a pricking pain. The mouth was warm as was but it seemed to grow warmer. The pain that prickled his hide going from sharp to a constant dull sensation with each pump of blood. His ears picked up on a faint noise. He was losing consciousness slowly... the edges of his vision faded.

This would lead to Dokugumon's downfall, but not before the warm touch of Theos life; pooling in a small amount on Dokugumon's tongue sent the spider into paradise. The blood ever so slightly making its way out of Theos and down the throat of this beast whenever it swallowed. Perhaps this was how Dokugumon felt, moments before Theos bit into him? A thought that could cross his mind. Dokugumon wanted this new drink to last as long as he could, so the wound he inflicted was not deep or life threatening but it allowed for the blood to trickle out.

Every so often he would press a little harder, sinking his gargantuan mandibles into Theos lower half but never hard enough to break the child's spine or ribs. It held its head high with Theos' front half for all to see. The spider was in such a joy that he had forgotten, there were three and was snapped out of his euphoria by the sound of his enemies. Theos vision brightened up however. The new sensation of light entering his eyes awoke him a bit. Dokugumon noticed too late however and turned his head to see Dan and Kemba grabbing Kemba's sword. A blueish hue erupting for the blade.

"You disgusting, filthy, son of a bitch!" Kemba said with anger emanating from his eyes, Dan had tears rolling down his face.

"Let go of Theos! Right this instant! He is my captain!" Dan yelled.

"He's our friend!" Kemba added.

"He's our brother!" They both yelled together, the blades blueish hue becoming a form of bright energy. They slashed down and released the energy of their love formed by Kemba's abilities. The energy ripped through the ground, causing it to become unstable. Dokugumon had stopped enjoying his meal watching this energy head straight for him. It was very beautiful, it was the most beautiful light that it had ever witnessed. It was so pure that it could even dim the sun. Dokugumon could not move, it was in shock. The energy collided with the spider's side causing it to release Theos into the air, the spider let out a mighty roar that shook the cavern. It disappeared into the blue light that engulfed it. Theos was still airborne and headed for the ground, Kemba threw away his sword, and jumped towards his best friend in midair. The freedom...Theos could feel nothing as he passed through the air. It was like floating in water almost, only he could breath and he was falling down not up.

"THEOOOOOOOS!" Kemba yelled as he grabbed him, of course not being that much bigger, he was hurdling back alongside Theos. Dan then jumped up and grabbed Kemba who held Theos and they slid to a halt, just before reaching the cliff side. Theos felt paws wrap around him and for some reason he felt peaceful despite the pain and the jarring movement. His eyes closed and he rested. Kemba held Theos close, holding his head to his breast and putting his head on Theos' own; crying into Theos' cheek.

"Don't die...please don't die." Kemba begged. Dan positioned himself on Theos' opposite side and embraced him tightly there resting his head on Theos breast, also crying into it.

"Captain..." Dan cried. "You can't die..okay? You can't...Theos you're too important to us." Dan said.

"It's because of you, I was able to take down my walls." Kemba said.

"It's because of you I was able to enjoy working...because you kept your promise!" Dan said. "We need you, captain!" Dan exclaimed nuzzling his face deep into his captain's chest his tears staining Theos fur. Kemba closed his eyes as he squeezed Theos tighter his tears dripping off his face and running down Theos' cheek.

"We love you." Kemba said. The two boys wept as Theos would begin to regain movement as the paralytic poison had passed through his system.

"I need a bath," Theos mumbled as he regained some feeling. Just enough to let them know he was alive. His eyes were still half closed. "Together..." he said. It was a thought he had had went getting eaten at first by the spider. Right now, his mind was hazy and its meaning was lost on him. Though he could feel it in his bones somehow like it was always there and always will be. His hoof twitched as he tried to reach out to his friends. Even though they were right beside him.

Dan's crying switched from sorrow to joy as he still wept in Theos chest, Kemba removed his face from Theos and looked at him; his eyes softened to a relieved stare. They shook with happiness as his tears pooled at the sides.

Kemba smiled as he looked down at him, "Yo...you're alive..." He said hugging his friend tighter, bringing his face back down. "I thought I lost another one...but you're alive... I don't ever want to let go." Kemba said, his paws trembling from the relief.

Dan took his head from Theos chest and sniffled as he wiped his red puffy face, "I'm so happy." Dan said when his ears picked up movement behind them, he turned to see Dokugumon rising to his feet, it's eyes glaring red.

"My meal... I will have iiiiiiiiiiit." It hissed as it began to approach, a green fluid running off its side as the attack from earlier was just enough to wound it. Two was not enough to win...but perhaps if their loved one shared his energy, then this battle could be won. Just one more slash to end it all. The combined powers of Theos, Kemba and Dan. Their passion and drive, their will to live together and the strong bond they had created. If only Dokugumon knew, he'd not be so willing to stand again, but Theos left an insatiable taste in his mouth and it would stop at nothing to finish eating what it started.

Dan turned and went in front of Theos his eyes glaring deeply at the beast. "I'll die before I let you touch Theos again!" Dan said. Kemba looked up at the spider and put Theos' head down gently and rose to his feet, he walked over and picked up his sword.

"Even if you stomp on our legs, we will use our hands to strangle you," Kemba said.

"If you break our arms, we will bite you to death!" Dan added.

"In other words, you better make damn sure we're not moving if you want Theos again," Kemba lifted his sword and pointed it at Dokugumon who began to pick up speed. Dan placed his claw on the hilt and Kemba began to draw the energy back into the blade.

"It ends here!" Dan said.

"Dokugumon!" Kemba finished. The blue hue began to glow again. They stood their ground with Theos behind them and would not budge an inch, this was it. The final showdown.

Theos could hear their determination. He didn't know why but the words they spoke, it empowered him. The two shadows surrounded in a blue hue they etched in his mind. These were his friends. He ached to reach out for them. To become closer with them. Were his legs moving it was hard to tell but their shadows grew bigger.

Dokugumon was charging them, remnants of Theos' blood mixed with Dokugumon's saliva flying through the air as it roared. Dan and Kemba were ready, they would not let this monster kill Theos, no, not without them to. They weren't going to dodge, this was it. Their resolve was set and their determination was written in their eyes just when they were prepared, Theos reached out his hoof touching a familiar metal. It's warm pulsing beneath his hoof. He smiled a bit. Dan and Kemba looked in surprise as they saw their captain add his power to theirs. The sword seemed to sing as it's blue hue became deeper and the blade seemed to expand.

"You think I'll let you hit me with that!?" Dokugumon yelled preparing to dodge and end this but luck was not on his side, the attack from before made the cliff side unstable, and as such, the ground gave way under one of Dokugumon's feet and he became stuck within inches of the boys. "N-no!" It hissed.

"We got this," Theos said wearily but he puffed his chest out all the same. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to remain upright though. His legs wobbled slightly. Those words rang in Kemba and Dan's ears and they smiled turning their head back to their foe. Kemba, Theos and Dan moved with the rising of the sword in one fluid motion, and then all three of them brought the sword down with a unified battle cry and the blade let loose it's attack towards the unfortunate spider.

"This is the real power of my Aurora Blazer! The power of a weapon-class digimon," Kemba said as the spider disappeared within the light screaming in utter agony as the energy burned its flesh. Theos closed his eyes the light blinding after so much darkness. Even now with his eyes closed his eyelids glowed. He didn't have to see to know that they hit it when the sword swung down. They couldn't possibly miss such a large foe. The mine trembled as the energy erupted until it finally dissipated and left the Dokugumon face first on the ground with streams of data flowing off its body and into the air. Its glowing eyes had been darkened and its movements halted, the battle had been won. As the light disappeared from his eyes, Theos opened them. The darkness just as blinding as the light had been. He blinked while his eyes readjusted to the darkness. His back legs wobbled from under him and he sat down rather heavily. Kemba was at his side in an instant allowing him a place to prop himself on.

"We did it captain... we really did it," Kemba had teared up again. The adrenaline left Theos whole body aching as it slowly vanished along with whatever remained of the poison.

Dan smiled and let out a laughter and laid down on his belly. "Oh boy...all that excitement...I forgot how thirsty I was...and I've expended so much of my energy... I seriously hope we can go home now," Dan said.

Kemba held Theos close and let out a sigh, he turned red a bit when proposing his next question given the awkward location of Theos' wounds, "Hey Captain...can I inspect your wounds? I want to make sure you're not in danger of dying on us." He would give a gentle smile to his friend as Theos could finally relax.

"I'm okay, but you can if you want. It was mainly that poison that got me so bad," Theos said smiling. "After we rest up a bit let's head home," He was sure if they were already late his grandpa would be worried. He had a promise to keep to him as well...in fact the only one he hadn't made a promise to yet was Kemba.

"I promise to always be at your side," Theos said nuzzling him. One of protection over Dan...one of life over Jared...and now one of companionship with Kemba. He made promises too easily didn't he. Theos surprised and embarrassed Kemba with his words out of nowhere.

"Wh-what are you saying? Don't be dumb...you don't have to promise me that," Kemba said as he was nuzzled, "You sound like Dan." Kemba moved to inspect Theos backside for his own peace of mind. The wounds were not deep, and had already stopped bleeding. It was likely thanks to Theos unique physiology.

Kemba looked up at Theos, "Besides spider spit all over your rump, the teeth marks aren't anything to worry about. Guess he wanted to eat you slowly, how horrible of him." Kemba rose to his feet. Theos wouldn't call it horrible after all because of that he was still alive.

Dan smiled at his two friends, "Well...maybe we can all spend the night again tonight. Kemba's bath is much bigger than anything I have," He said laughing.

"You're just saying that cause you like my home," Kemba said. Dan stuck out his tongue in response. "In any case, my home is open to you two anytime. Anything I own is yours to use as you like," Kemba added then reached down to help Theos back to his feet. Theos got up on wobbly legs with Kemba's help. He managed to stand on his own though after a few seconds.

"Can I own your fur," Dan asked. Kemba glared at him.

"Don't make me bop you," Kemba replied.

"You said anything you own, didn't you? He he he," Dan began to rise to his feet as well.

"Wise ass." Kemba said.

Dan laughed, "In any event, I'm holding you to those words," Dan said.

"We both will cause I need a bath," Theos said smiling as he started back towards their mining area. "Shall we go talk to Malcolm and Ara so we can go home?" He asked with a confident posture. He wasn't sure they could handle them but they have survived through today. Talking it out with the pair couldn't be any more dangerous than taking down that Dokugumon.

Kemba sighed, "Yea...talking to those two will be the easiest thing we've had to do today." Kemba said following Theos towards the exit.

"Coming Dan?" Kemba said calling out to him.

"Yea!" Dan stood but his legs were wobbling, "That...is weird... I feel so weak...my body...won't listen." Dan said. Was his body weak from lack of water...and blood loss. His claws had been bleeding badly earlier. Theos turned to go back and help him up when he heard a stirring.

Just as Kemba was approaching the exit, he heard rumbling behind them, in that moment the rumbling under their feet caused Kemba to feel uneasy. Their fallen opponent, their beaten prey had regained consciousness. It was fatally wounded, but some force had kept it from dissipating all at once. The Dokugumon's black orb eyes, flashed to life. It used all its remaining power to jump forward towards Dan who had not moved from the spot he was standing on. Kemba and Theos had already passed the Dokugumon and was moments from the exit, neither would be able to spring into action fast enough, even if they had the energy. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion, the dying insect's final act. The horn on his head had caught little Dan on its stem and was dragging Dan through the air with Dokugumon. They flew, over the side of the cliff side towards the magma pool below. Kemba and Theos' could see the fear in Dan's eyes and face Dan's gaze widened and tears were flowing into the air one droplet at a time. They witnessed him unable to say anything as the creature brought him over the edge, his lips just wording the syllable "Hel..." before disappearing.

Theos broke into a run, it all happened so fast though. He felt like he was moving through syrup trying to catch something he could never catch. They disappeared and he stopped in place his mind going for the worst. That he failed...

Kemba's heart dropped into his stomach and all he could do was yell Dan's name as it echoed loudly. Kemba ran at top speed towards the cliff side and looked down to see the backside of Dokugumon disappear into the lava. He was gone for good this time, burned to ash by the magma. Kemba shook and was hyperventilating as he looked desperately for Dan among the molten lake. It felt like time had stopped and his eyes flowed endlessly with tears, but just after a few minutes of frantically searching, it would not be Kemba who noticed Dan, but Theos. He walked over slowly and looked down his eyes noticing a dark spot in the lava... a rock and thankfully Dan was on it. He let out a sigh of relief as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

A stone that had survived the lava and was just tall enough to poke from its surface. Dan had hit his head and was knocked out, the stone floated down the lake because of the ripples of Dokugumon's splash, back where they had originally run from. No amount of screaming or calling would wake the young Armadimon. The lake carried him, back to the spider's nest. Eventually, he could not be seen any longer. Now just Kemba and Theos remained, to ponder their next step.


	5. Saving Dan

**Chapter 5 Saving Dan**

Kemba clenched his paws tight, the dirt inside them being grounded together by the pressure. His tears were staining the ground in front him, it had happened again. He had lost another friend to the mines, he would have to watch as another grave was raised for Dan.

"We need to find a way to follow," Theos said looking around. He thought back to the way they had come, there had been several tunnels but this place was a maze. No doubt many of the tunnels had flooded with magma. So, his only thought was to follow Dan's lead.

"Help me break lose this overhang," Theos said and started gnawing at it to weaken it. Kemba was certain that it would be a miracle if they found a stone that wouldn't sink, or one that could possibly hold their weight. It was a much too serious risk, they would never be able to tell and if they weren't lucky, they'd be soup. Still...Theos drive touched Kemba's heart, unlike him, Theos could not break so easily. His will was strong. He was even willing to do something so foolish as to risk his life with a risky tactic to follow Dan. It made Kemba feel angry with himself, he should be stronger than this. He shouldn't give up so easily. Kemba realized that it was his past that was dictating the fluctuations in his heart, the hardship he faced eroded his will with everyone he faced. This place was the reason he had become like this and let his friends die. The reason he failed to be a weapon designed to protect them. This time was different, Theos was making him different. Dan was making him different. They did more for him then they could possibly know, his sword increased in power with their touch. His heart opened again by their friendship and now Theos...him just being here, had rebuilt his will to push on until the unknown was known. This time he wouldn't let fear and sorrow be the cause of him walking away in the past. He would follow Theos and save Dan...he felt it...the beating in his heart. He could feel Dan was alive still and while his heart told him this he had to do everything he could to bring Dan home.

Kemba was grateful to Theos, grateful to his beloved captain. Kemba stood up and pumped his fist and walked over to Theos.

"It's too dangerous to follow like that. I know where the nest is." Kemba said firmly. "I can take us there, we can rescue Dan." Kemba smiled. "I want to have the same promise you do, to protect Dan...and... and..." Kemba placed a paw over his heart. "I want to always be by your side... for now, and forever...Captain...you are truly very important to me. You have restored me to how I used to be. You've taken away my darkness and become my light. In my village, a weapon digimon is to one day choose a partner to be used by them. It's our purpose...Theos, I choose you. My body and soul are yours to use however you like. Your aspirations will be my aspirations. So... I swear on my life, I will rescue Dan...we will rescue Dan... then... we will join W.A.D.A." Kemba's face seemed like it was shining as he swore his life to Theos. Theos smiled softly at his declaration. Something told him this was the ultimate sign of love and respect Kemba would ever show. Kemba began to walk towards the exit, "We will need to speak to the foreman. We need supplies first. Dan is alive, I know he is. So, let's do our best...Theos." Kemba held out his paw to Theos. "Let's save our Armadimon."

"Yes, we will... Thank you," Theos said as he ran beside Kemba to the lift preparing his speech in his mind to Malcolm. He was the kind of guy who expected others to cower before him. Well he was about to be cowed. They are too determined to let him stand in their way.

Kemba viewed Theos differently, his entire perception had evolved. It was a strange sensation Kemba was feeling. He remembered his dad telling him that when he found the person who would be his eternal partner, it would be an unfamiliar sensation and that was how Kemba would know he had chosen right. The tunnels were completely empty, not a single miner in sight as they ran through towards the elevator.

Theos's mind did wander to Kemba's speech however... body and soul. He couldn't ask such a thing of him. When it came down to it...he would die for Kemba rather than let Kemba die for him. He wouldn't voice it though. They could argue about it when it came time. The lift stopped and his stomach churned in anticipation.

Hours had passed, more than they even knew. The sun was nearly set. Kemba and Theos had made it to the top of the elevator, the truck was long gone and everyone on it. The air was growing crisp and it felt good after the wet heat of the mines. Theos felt a sense of relieve breathing in the air. Malcolm and Ara were also long gone, the foreman's room was still lit. It seemed Joe was still here, and in his office.

"We need to speak to Mamemon." Kemba said looking at Theos. "The foreman has the supplies we need but if we handle this incorrectly, we won't be able to get the things we need to save Dan." Kemba was determined. "I can definitely get the supplies we need, let me speak with him alone! I've done this...before." Kemba said. Kemba was right, he could get Mamemon to give him all the supplies they would need, however, the thought of what Kemba had told Theos about Mamemon were brought back to the forefront of his mind. Theos didn't know what it meant, but he knew it was enough that warranted a warning.

"Why not together? You warned us about him. I'd never ask you to do something I am unwilling to do myself," Theos said unsure what it was that would happen. If Kemba persisted, he would give in but he didn't want him to.

Kemba looked at Theos and his proposed question, was it okay to get Theos involved? He already declared his life to him. If Theos wanted to go together it would be fine.

"Okay, if that is what you want. We can go in together, it will be easier with you by my side. I'll handle everything. I know what to do and I won't fail, whatever you do, don't anger him. He has a shorter fuse than you think. I promise to get the supplies no matter what," Kemba pumped his fist and smirked at Theos before facing Mamemon's door, knocking three times.

"Just a minute!" Mamemon scrambled to open his door. As soon as the door was open the cool air escaped the room and passed through Kemba and Theos. "Oh? Butch and Theos. I thought you guys had snuck out and left. We went to check on you after break and no one was there. Then the cavern rumbled and the place you were working caved in and blocked us off. What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but we need a favor," Kemba asked. Mamemon was surprised by Kemba's request.

"Oh? Well then come in." Mamemon stepped to the side and allowed Kemba and Theos inside. His room was carpeted and his desk was very neat and orderly. He had a single cabinet for storing files and a bed in the far back to which he rested. Next to it was a fridge, it didn't seem Mamemon lived in Bai Hu. There was another door, but it was locked with a key. In front of Mamemon's desk, there were two chairs. There was an air conditioner in the wall but it wasn't on right now.

"Please take a seat, what can I do for you?" Mamemon asked sitting behind his desk. Kemba sat on one chair and Theos the other. Theos let Kemba take the lead. He had never been in here before and he had to admit it was comfortable. Homey even... he didn't doubt Mamemon lived here. Or at least it was comfortable enough to live in if one could survive the idea of sweat and tears building tunnels beneath you.

"It's our friend Dan, he's trapped in the mines below! He was... taken to the spider nest." Kemba said.

Mamemon didn't appear troubled at all, "Oh Butch, how many times have I told you not to wander that far into the mine? You have got to stop doing that. We have four graves because of your recklessness... you want me to place a grave for Dan then," Mamemon asked.

"No. He isn't dead... he's alive and we need to act fast. Theos and I, we're going to go save him," Kemba said clenching the arm of his chair.

"Butch, don't be silly. I can't approve of you two going down into the mines. Especially to the spider's nest. I could get into serious trouble." Mamemon said leaning back into his chair.

"Please, I know that section of the mines better than anyone. I can save him." Kemba pushed and Mamemon span in his full motion seat thinking.

"You can save him...?" Mamemon said. "Dear Butch, you haven't been able to save anyone. What makes this any different? You'd just run away like last time," Mamemon reminded. Kemba clenched the arm of his chair tighter as he reflected on his past. He listened with a sour expression, that ugly familiarity and the way he down talked Kemba. It left him rather bitter on the inside. Theos never minded Mamemon, but right now Mamemon was showing his true colors and they were ugly.

"That's because, I... I let fear grip me... change me. I don't feel that way anymore," Kemba replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Mamemon said.

"Dan is special to us... I will save him. There is no choice this time."

Mamemon smiled and rested his head on his clenched fist. "I can hear the determination in your voice... it's touching... such an adorable face," Mamemon said. Kemba relaxed in his chair.

"We need supplies to make it...please...help us." Kemba asked. Mamemon leaned over his desk.

"You're asking me to give you supplies to venture deep into the off-limit mines to save someone who may or may not be alive against my direct orders, and thus risking my very job?" Mamemon leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers together. "Oh, my sweet little Kemba...your eyes look like they did back then when you still went by that name... when you were first brought to this mine. I missed that look." He said licking his lips.

"Will you help us or not?" Kemba asked ignoring Mamemon's remarks.

"No...well...not without something in return." Mamemon laughed softening his stare.

Kemba looked at Theos and smiled, "I'm going to pay his price. Please, forgive me, okay? We can get Dan soon." Kemba asked.

"What is this price," Theos asked. He knew it was bad if he was asking forgiveness. However, he wasn't about to sacrifice one friend to save another. He'd save both if he had to with his own hooves. Even if neither liked the idea. He was captain and he'd pay it himself if he had to.

Mamemon looked at Theos and smiled at him then at Kemba. Kemba looked at Theos and reached an arm over and grabbed his hoof.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you to have to do anything except save Dan with me," Kemba said Mamemon stood and clicked his teeth.

"I don't mind telling him, if you are going to pay my sweet Kemba." Mamemon said. "My price is simple, all I require...is intimacy." Mamemon said. "A special moment that I can savor, I live here and have no companionship. So, my price is that. Simple no? Once Kemba pays it, a thought of which my body is quivering to indulge in, I will give you whatever it is you want to save your friend... provided he yet lives." Mamemon said. Intimacy, the word itself held little meaning. Theos had never experienced such things, though he had seen. It was not a secret among the denizens of the mountains. They would become intimate wherever they liked.

"He does. I know it," Kemba replied.

"I hope you're right Kemba dear. So, Theos was it? We don't have any problems... right?" Mamemon said. Kemba looked at Theos. Theos eyed Mamemon as they exchanged stares. Intimacy was normally between mates. The thought of it being outside mates was disturbing to say the least.

"Captain. It's a price worth paying," He said smiling.

Theos knew this was true. One's body for a single moment to save another's life. There was no comparison really, one could live, having done something intimate... Theos looked to Kemba. He was sure in his choice. Even though the thought left ash in his mouth, he nodded.

"I'll give you two some time," Theos said bitterly and walked for the door. He headed out and sat at the caves entrance looking to the stars. Hoping for one's safety and the others peace of mind. He promised to protect Dan and so did Kemba. However, Kemba was doing more than what he had been willing to. He'd be a thief and a murderer before giving himself over to one he didn't love...it was just in his nature he supposed.

Kemba had sworn body and soul to him... did this mean... he looked back to the room. After this was all said and done he'd hold Kemba to those words. He felt jealous and a bit angry for the first time in his life. One day he'd come back to Bai Hu and he would change it. He'd make Jared proud and his parents and himself.

Kemba watched as Theos was leaving the room, Kemba's face frowning. He wanted to call out to Theos and ask him to stay, but the words wouldn't come. He knew it would make Theos uncomfortable, and he would not subject him to it...still, watching him leave behind that door made him very sad. He'd only need to endure it for a moment. Kemba turned to look at Mamemon who was sitting across him on his desk,

"Please keep this brief, Dan is waiting for us," Kemba asked timidly, this wasn't his first time experiencing the foreman's intimacy and he wasn't the only one among the workers to experience it. He though, was the only one who kept somehow needing favors. Mamemon's hands trembled as they reached for Kemba's visor, removing it from his head and placing it on his desk.

"Do you remember Kemba," Mamemon asked as he stroked Kemba's cheek with his index finger. Kemba could not look him in the eyes and chose instead to stare at the floor.

"Remember what..." Kemba asked.

"Your first day here...you were so frightened and scared from that savage attack on your village. Your little paw holding that agent's hand so tightly, afraid to let go." Mamemon said moving his hand to Kemba's ear and rubbing it, which led him to whine. "Your eyes pierced me that day...it made me want you." He softened his stare when he looked at Kemba choosing to look elsewhere. "They asked me to let you work and I agreed, you were so innocent and life was unknown to you... I wanted to show you what passion was." Mamemon licked his lips, and moved himself closer to Kemba who was clenching the chair. "I took you back to my office...and I believe I started just like this." Mamemon moved in towards Kemba's face and Kemba closed his eyes, wishing it to be over before it even began.

Kemba could feel Mamemon's breath against his lips as Mamemon moved closer. It invaded his nose and it smelled awful. It nearly caused him to gag but he wouldn't get the chance. He could taste it. The familiar bitter taste of Mamemon's mouth on his own. The invasion of a foreign tongue. It was enough to churn his stomach. Mamemon stroked Kemba's arms slowly, Kemba's muscles tightened. Mamemon's left hand rested on Kemba's lap and grabbed his leg while the other brushed his stomach, just below his armor and made its way down. It groped Kemba's shaft; a finger teasing the hole. It hurt and caused Kemba to whimper.

Kemba's eyes welled with tears but he never cried. He had told himself he'd never put himself in this position again but he had to this time, two people needed him to endure. He would endure Mamemon and save Dan, nothing Mamemon could do would force Kemba to pull away. He'd let Mamemon have his fun, thoughts of Dan and Theos were helping him get through this.

Mamemon pulled away licking up the trails of his saliva, "Yes...that night I found all of your weak points. You cried, remember?" Mamemon moved his left hand around Kemba's back. "It made you more endearing then, and it makes you more endearing now." Mamemon said. Kemba did not speak. "This is the greatest payment I can take from any of my workers, but yours is truly something special. No one from the Tundra ever works here, it makes it so much better. Now...I'm going to mess you up a bit. Don't worry, it won't be long." Mamemon moved in towards Kemba once more, his lips on Kemba's as they moved away from the door in the direction of Mamemon's bed.

He pushed Kemba onto the bed, his hands groping at Kemba pulling his legs apart for a better view. He smirked at Kemba's blushing face and his refusal to make eye contact. How defiant he thought but he enjoyed it just the same. The thought of breaking down his defiant air all the more exciting as his hands wandered Kemba's sheath and balls teasing him and watching him try to hold back. Desiring not to let out his voice or his tears.

"Oh, Kemba try as you might. I will still eventually hear your cries," Mamemon said leaning in over him. He got onto the bed and straddled Kemba his cock pointed directly at his face. Kemba eyed it, and tried to move his head away.

"Suck," he commanded and Kemba silently complied.

It tasted disgusting. The lithe prick worming in his mouth. Twitching with an unbridled desire to see him cry. He refused it, those tears, and in response Mamemon grabbed his tail twisting it painfully. He cried out tears coming to his eyes.

"Much better," Mamemon said smiling down at him and all Kemba could do in response was whimper.

"Suck," he commanded yet again.

Kemba complied once more his rough tongue massaging its length. His mouth remaining partially open so as not to prick him with his teeth. Though all he wanted to do was bite it off and spit it out. Mamemon watched in delight at his tear streaked fur matted down. His plaintive whimpers every time he threatened to twist his tail yet again.

It was all more than enough for him to get off to that cute little face. He breathed heavily not bothering to warn Kemba of his impending orgasm. He moaned slightly, his seed leaking out into Kemba's mouth. His hips forcing their way forward to force Kemba to drink it as it pinned his head against the bed. The salty taste souring Kemba's face and his hands gripping the sheets with white knuckles as he struggled to swallow it all without choking.

"As hot and wonderful as ever," Mamemon said smirking standing up and wiping his member on Kemba's face before letting him up.

"The supplies," Kemba said solemnly sitting up.

"Yes, yes, always in such a rush, you should learn to enjoy it more. Who knows there may be a bigger slut in you yet," Mamemon said smirking.

He left Kemba to straighten himself up. Kemba stood up wiping off his face on the sheets with a disgusted look. He straightened his chest piece and went back into the main room and grabbed his visor. He placed it back on his head and waited.

Mamemon returned with a backpack filled with supplies from the backroom. He set it in front of Kemba and smiled. He couldn't wait for the next time Kemba came knocking.

"Do be safe I don't want my favorite toy to die on me," Mamemon said. Kemba glared at him and grabbed the bag in response.

Theos spent that time thinking when Mamemon's door finally opened and Kemba walked out, ten minutes had elapsed. Kemba readjusted the helmet on his head, his eyes were swollen from tears he had shed and he had a frown. He had on his back, a backpack full of the supplies they would need.

Kemba closed the door to the office and walked to find Theos at the entrance of the caves. He put on a smile when he found him and showed him the backpack.

"I...I got the supplies." Kemba said, his voice was still shaking. Theos listened to his trembling voice. As angry as he wanted to be, that voice only brought out pity. "We can go to Dan now." Kemba added and waited on Theos to respond. He wanted to be sure Theos was ready before they ventured into the spider's nest.

"Never again..." Theos said bluntly. "Never again will anyone else touch you in that way. We are getting Dan and leaving," His tone was stern maybe a bit harsh and out of character. Kemba could not look him in the eye as Theos raised his voice, announcing his displeasure of the situation. His words burned in his heart. Kemba knew he was to blame, he knew going in beforehand what would happen but chose to stay silent.

"Let's save him," Theos said his voice softening. He started for the lift. Kemba followed Theos and stood next to him on the elevator. It began to descend into the mines, he looked at the metal plate that was the elevator floor and he spoke after a short moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," He began, "I knew what would happen...and I stayed quiet... I didn't want you...to... go through that. The foreman...is an evil person. I couldn't let him harm you...and yet... I hurt you...I'm sorry..." Kemba softened his stare at the cold hard floor. The sound of the elevator clanking and whirring as it made its way further down than usual. "The foreman likes me most... he's done that to me before... a lot... that's how I knew I could get the supplies. I should have told you... I was afraid you'd stop me. Theos I..." Kemba clenched the bag tightly. "I'd do it again...in a heartbeat... if it meant saving you or Dan. As many times, as it takes... I'd endure it...for Dan...for you." Kemba finished, but the elevator was going further down, the light was beginning to dim and fade. Eventually, it was dark like dusk, and the elevator continued still.

"I'd never want you to do that for me," Theos said. "I'm not angry at you Kemba...I'm only angry at the deed. The question is if the sin was worth saving a life..."Theos paused. "And as much as I hate to admit it. It is... I dunno what I would do if it was the other way around. But I just may have done the same," Theos admitted.

"What matters now is we rescue Dan and leave these mines. Start a life where we can be truly free," Theos had to look to the positives. They would save Dan. They had the supplies and they would make it back to join W.A.D.A.

Kemba took out a glow stick from the pack of supplies and lit it as the darkness engulfed them. Theos could notice the remains of a mining operation, it seemed they had to abandon this part of the mine likely due to heavy spider activity. The elevator creaked in the shaft sending echoes all around. Kemba agreed, now that it was done, their mission could start.

"The sin is worth saving two lives as far as I'm concerned. I know you'd put yourself in that position for me and Dan but I hope you never have to. I told you once already, I have chosen you as my wielder. That is a lifetime commitment, I will use this body I have, to protect you and keep you safe. Even if it's used in such a way as before, I am going to be your shield and sword. I may be young and still inexperienced as a weapon digimon but I will always be with you. The soul I possess...will commit countless sins to make sure you reach your goals. Nothing else matters to me." The elevator came to a stop and Kemba walked off, holding the glow stick in front of him. Where it illuminated the dark, thick cobwebs could be seen and broken eggs from hatched KoDokugumon. There were no spiders yet.

"The nest is down this corridor. I was there once when I was little, when this part of the mine was still open. I had no idea that on the opposite side of the nest, would be where we fought that Dokugumon." Kemba centered the bag on his back and began to walk. It was cool in this tunnel, the magma was on the opposite side after all and since this tunnel was never explored, no veins had been discovered.

"Every time I picture you being strong in my head. It's like you will me forward through the bad times. I hope it's okay but, I imagined you next to me, telling me, just hold on a little longer! Where you show courage, I lose face, so as long as you remain on my mind. I can do anything." Kemba looked back at Theos and smiled. "I know Dan feels the same way, he helped us fight even though he had no energy. You spurred him on. He's probably imagining us coming to save him and not even crying." Kemba said.

"Well he isn't far off is he," Theos chuckled. "In truth, I wanted to be there to tell you it was okay. But I wasn't sure if you'd want me to see you like that. You are strong too you know. Even if it was a facade at first. We've all grown strong together."

Theos grew quiet but it felt more comfortable now. They should probably keep talking to a minimum so they didn't draw attention of spiders that may hear them from the echoes. But their heart to heart really made all the difference in Theos mind. Maybe some part of him was happy Kemba relied on him. Kemba turned a little red at the thought of Theos seeing him like that, but his compliment made him feel better.

"You're right... I'd rather you not witness me like that. Not with that disgusting digimon," Kemba said, _'but if it was just you.'_ Kemba thought looking ahead, he could never say that out loud. He felt like he shouldn't feel the way he felt or think such things, so being Theos' shield was good enough. He shook his head to send away the thought.

"Hold on." Kemba stopped Theos and opened his bag, reaching inside and pulling out two pills. "Eat this. W.A.D.A. supplies the miners with this in case of a poison bite. It counteracts the spiders venom, I'm beginning to smell the fumes from it. Even sniffing it is enough to paralyze us if it is concentrated." Kemba ate one and gave Theos his. "Now anything short of a direct spray from a Dokugumon will be ineffective." Kemba picked the bag up and continued walking. "When we see the light from the magma, we will know we're close." As they walked he pulled out two pieces of bread, and handed one to Theos. "To bring our strength up. We haven't eaten all day." He handed him a small bottle of water as well. Theos hadn't even thought of eating let alone drinking in so long. The thought now felt foreign to him. It also made his stomach feel empty. "We need to make sure we're at full strength for this." Kemba and Theos continued to walk while eating and drinking. They needed to do it now, otherwise they'd not get the chance later.

"I want a bath to..." Kemba mumbled.

"We can all take one together again after this is done," Theos said chuckling. "So how do we plan to do this? One distracts while the other gets Dan to safety and gives him water? Or shall we go in swords blazing?"

Kemba thought on Theos' question a moment, "We should be as sneaky as we can, Dan is our priority. I'd rather not fight if we can avoid it."

Suddenly, as they were walking, the tunnel lit up as if the sun had broken through the night sky. It disoriented Kemba slightly and he put away the glow stick. "We're here." He whispered, he crouched down and hugged the wall walking until he could peer into the room. It was a massive room and was filled with KoDokugumon, too many to even count. At its center was a thick web and spanned about forty feet tall and sixty feet wide. Inside this web, was pulsating eggs. They were unborn KoDokugumon and guarding the eggs were several Dokugumon, they were holed up next to the nest. It could make anyone's stomach turn. The collected sound of their feet tapping all over the stone was annoying to listen to, and could drive someone insane if prolonged to nothing but that. Kemba scanned the room for any trace of Dan, the bugs seemed to be by the lava pool. They were looking out at something, Kemba and Theos would look out over the lake, they would see the unconscious Dan with a small stream of blood running down his head. He was dehydrated, starving and weak from blood loss, it was no wonder he had not awaken yet.

"Dan!" Kemba whispered, "His rock got caught on a couple of stalagmite sticking up out of the lava. The spiders can't get to him but they're trying. We need to act fast." Kemba took out bread and water from the bag and put the bag back on his back. "I have medical supplies in here as well. I can treat him once I'm out in the open. There is no way we will go unnoticed once I begin. I can make the jump to the stone." Kemba looked worried and looked at Theos, "That means... you have to fight the spiders to keep them away...Please be careful...if something were to happen after I just made that promise..." Kemba said and reached his paw out to Theos grabbing his hoof. "I'll be quick... if you're ready we can begin whenever..." Theos noticed the worry on Kemba's face with him having to face the spiders alone.

"Don't worry about me I'm fast and I know how to jump around. I'll make them get one another with their webs," Theos said and touched his nose to Kemba's. Kemba's nose twitched when Theos touched his together, he smiled and was fired up to save Dan. "You sneak around, I'll draw them away."

Theos would wait until he was part of the way there before sneaking around the other side. He'd stop a moment and wait until one of the spiders came close to jump on their head. No doubt gathering thousands of creepy beady eyes onto him. He stood there a moment before jumping away if they swarmed him. He'd kick and bite the smaller spiders and flee under the larger. Doing his best to avoid all attacks. He remained constantly moving like a fish in the ocean. To stop moving was to die.

As Theos was trampling and attacking the spiders, running around like a mad-mon, he drew the attention on himself and the spiders began to converge where ever he was leaving a path straight to Dan. "Now's my chance!" Kemba said and he darted towards the lava and leaped across to the stone with Dan on it. Kemba grabbed Dan and examined him closely.

"His wound on his head isn't serious but his claws are looking awful," Kemba said talking to himself to keep his thoughts straight as he got right to work with the medical supplies. He had experience treating mining related wounds, so he could patch up Dan's claws properly. "Dan... Dan if you can hear me, drink this..." Kemba took Dan and cradled his head in his arm and began to quench his thirst with the water. Dan slowly opened his eyes when he felt the cool sensation race down his throat, it tasted sweet like honey.

"... Kemba...?" Dan asked. "Am I dead?"

Kemba laughed, "No silly. We came to rescue you. You're alive, now eat this." Kemba placed the bread to his mouth.

"I... Thank you..." Dan was overwhelmed by his friends show of compassion. He began to eat the bread.

"You scared us you know that?" Kemba said.

"I'm sorry. Your fur is so nice..." Dan let out a chuckle. His voice was slowly regaining strength.

"Well, if we get you out of here... you can lay on it as much as you like." Kemba smiled and it was returned with a smile from Dan.

"I'd like that very much." Dan nuzzled Kemba's stomach.

"Dan, I have to go help Theos. Gain back your strength and then we are going to make a run for it!" Kemba released Dan and drew his sword. "Theos is in trouble?" Dan moved his head to look at Theos fighting the spiders, who increased in number by the minute. He'd be overwhelmed very soon.

Kemba leaped back over the lava and began to attack the bugs from the rear, he caught them by surprise and made his way to Theos.

"Dan's going to be alright. He's recovering his strength, we just need to hold them off until then!" Kemba slashed at a few that got to close. There was still too many for even those two to handle. "There is to many, we will be overwhelmed in no time!" Kemba held out his sword for Theos, "I am your shield and your sword, let's show these insects what that means...eh, Captain?" Kemba smiled.

Theos smiled and put his hoof on his sword. "Of course, my sword." He started battling alongside Kemba. A small smile on his lips. It felt good to battle beside family. When Theos placed his hoof on Kemba's sword, their combined might made a slight difference but the spiders wouldn't stop coming.

"Theos...and my own power... it's definitely greater than before." Kemba thought. "Our unbreakable bond together, this is its power you multi-eyed freaks!" Kemba lifted his sword and the blade shone with a bright blue light. "Aurora Blazer!" Kemba slashed down and released the built-up energy, it ripped through a line of spiders, killing all the KoDokugumon and wounding the Dokugumon in its path. It had the same strength as when the three of them used this against Dokugumon, only it was Kemba and Theos alone.

"Our path is open! Let's go!" Dan said, he had recovered and made his way across to them. "It's good to see you Theos! I can't thank you enough for keeping your promise to me. I owe you a debt I can never repay." Dan said he wanted to hug Theos but now was not the best of times. Theos smiled at him.

"Feeling better at last eh?" Kemba said Dan smiled, "Let's go!" Kemba looked to his friends and then made a run for the exit. Theos followed Dan bringing up the rear in case the spiders made a move.

"I knew you were special..." A voice echoed from their exit. Hearing it caused Kemba and Dan to stop in their tracks.

"That voice..." Kemba said, the boys recognized it, it was a woman's voice and one of someone they had previously met. Out of the dark of the cave appeared Ara.

"You're Malcolm's friend..." Kemba said Dan smiled, "Finally a friendly face!" Dan exclaimed Kemba looked around and noticed the spiders had stopped chasing them.

"Something's not right..." Kemba said Ara smiled and snapped her fingers, within moments Dokugumon encircled the children.

"You...you're controlling the spiders!?" Dan exclaimed.

"Very good observation skills, Dan." Ara replied, she walked by one of the Dokugumon and brushed its face. "They're all my children after all." She proceeded to kiss its cheek.

"I-I don't understand... you were with Malcolm...you've been deceiving Bai Hu!" Kemba yelled.

"Oh, I haven't been deceiving anyone. Bai Hu and I...we have a firm understanding of each other." She moved closer to the kids until she was in the circle with them. "I can propagate these mines and eat a few miners here and there, and I leave Bai Hu's operation alone. Quid pro quo." Ara couldn't help but giggle when the information soured their faces.

"So then... this entire time...they knew...and let it happen?" Kemba clenched his fist and shook it violently. "My friends... were just... a part of this deal...?" His eyes filled with rage and anger. "I watched them die in front of me!" He yelled.

Ara shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't keep track of every miner my babies or I for that matter, eat." Kemba grabbed his sword and it shook with his hand.

"You tried to do it again... that Dokugumon from before... those spiders... the melody...all of it was you trying to eat Dan and Theos and me!" Kemba's sword began to glow with a blueish hue.

"No, I wasn't going to let my baby eat Theos...oh no...Cursed Exodus has been looking for someone special like him..." She licked her lips. "His blood must have tasted so very sweet, it forgot the orders I gave it. Thanks for saving Theos by the way, you saved me the trouble of intervening."

Dan became angry as well, "What do you want with our Captain!?" Dan screamed and Ara shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just know that Theos will help bring about a new age for all Digimon." She said with a smile.

"Like hell I'll let you take him anywhere!" Kemba rushed at Ara who was a few feet in front of him. He slashed down with his sword and Ara caught the blade with the palm of her hand.

"Yes yes, I'm aware of your feelings for him. So, I'll just simply dispose of you and Dan." Kemba was shocked when he couldn't harm her.

"I don't understand, you're a human...my blade should have cut you down easily!" Ara laughed in response.

"Oh, how ignorant you kids can be." She pulled down on the blade, bringing Kemba towards herself and punched Kemba in the stomach. Kemba's mouth opened and blood and spit flew out, he was sent hurdling through the cave and crashed into the wall.

Dan looked on in horror, "K-Kemba!" He yelled.

"So...strong..." Kemba fell to the floor, from the imprint on the cave wall his body had made.

"You hurt Kemba!" Dan rolled into a ball and launched himself at Ara.

"N-no wa-" Theos didn't get to finish as Dan rolled away. Only to be sent back at him. Theos reared slightly catching Dan and went sliding back to Kemba. He rose his head and slowly got up. His chest and front legs feeling bruised from the blow. Dan's shell had also been cracked.

"...Captain..." Dan murmured.

"Do you see how foolish it was for you to come down here now? Though I would have just sent spider after spider every day until I got what I wanted anyway, I suppose I should be thanking you. You've saved me a lot of time." Ara began to walk towards them and the spiders near them began to converge. Kemba held his stomach as he got to his knees picking up his sword.

"Dan...Theos...let's use our special attack..." He held out the sword, Dan rose to his feet and nodded reaching his claw out to the blade.

"She will regret messing with us!" Dan added.

"Aim to the side," Theos whispered. "We have to make a way to escape. If she can control this many spiders who knows how strong she is... we can get W.A.D.A. to help," Theos would rather avoid fighting her. Something told him it was unwise. And while she boiled his blood in anger at all she's done, reason outweighs risk.

"Alright, the side it is." Kemba listened to Theos and directed the attack to the side to make a run for it. With Dan's added power, the blue hue grew brighter, even more so than ever before.

"Whoa, I've never seen it this strong before," Dan said Kemba turned his head to look at him.

"This is the result of a weapon digimon's unbreakable bond," Dan smiled in response to Kemba's words.

Ara was unfazed, "It seems you've gotten stronger, how interesting but I've seen you use this attack already. It's not even going to hurt."

Ara waited for them to release the energy, she had no idea it wouldn't be aimed at her. Kemba, Dan and Theos all moved the sword in unison and when it reached the peak they slashed it down and the energy released from the blade ripped outward causing the kids to feel the recoil. It ripped through the cave floor and ceiling and traveled forward destroying the KoDokugumon and Dokugumon in its path. It raced past Ara who turned to watch it hit the entrance and explode. The force of the explosion widened the cave entrance and blew away any remaining digimon from around it. Ara instinctively covered her face, and the boys took the opportunity to dash past her with Theos leading them. They ran towards the exit and made it about two thirds of the way past the entrance before purple webbing grabbed Dan who was bringing up the rear.

"Ah!" He cried getting Kemba's attention.

"Dan! No! I'm not letting you take him," Kemba turned around with his sword drawn and jumped grabbing Dan's front paws. Ara's purple webbing which came out of the jewels on her gloves, was tougher than any of the webbing from her children. Kemba was pulling and trying to cut the webbing but his sword just bounced off.

"Help me," Dan cried. Theos started running towards them as they were pulled along.

"I'm trying...hang in there Dan!" Before Theos could assist Kemba, Ara pulled the webbing, bringing Dan and the clinging Kemba back through the entrance and towards the den of spiders.

"Nice try." Ara said, Kemba was flying with Dan but lost his grip midflight and went hurdling into the middle of a group of savage spiders. Ara released the webbing from Dan and sent him hurdling in the complete opposite direction, also into the middle of savage spiders. The KoDokugumon began to converge at the same time towards Theos' allies. Theos looked between the two his mind and body tingling with adrenaline. Now more than ever he was truly scared.

"Eat them." Ara ordered, Kemba got on his feet and began to cut the spiders that jumped at him.

"I can't... see... Dan... or Theos," He said, he slowly was being overrun and was in danger. Dan also stood up and saw the spider's converging on him and retreated into his shell, "Rigid Block!" He stayed in his shell as the spiders jumped and began to bite at his shell however, his shell was cracked and it wouldn't be long before they'd get through it. Ara stood at the entrance and looked at Theos who now stood alone.

"Now with you three separated, you can't combine your strength. I'm going to take you Theos, back to Cursed Exodus and I will be rewarded. As for your friends, well, they will make a lovely meal I'm sure. You fought a good fight up until this point, but all good things always come to an end," Ara pointed her glove at Theos, and shot forth her webbing. It was unidirectional and would be easy for Theos to dodge. However, things were extremely grim, a choice would need to be made.

Kemba and Dan were on opposite sides of the cave, both equal distance from where Theos stood at the entrance. Kemba was fighting a hoard of spiders by the central web and would be overtaken should Theos not help. Dan was too weak to fight, so he had to rely on his defense, which thanks to Ara was severely damaged and would not hold off the spiders much longer. Should Theos not assist him, his shell would surely break and the spider's fangs would reach him. Theos could also choose to dodge the webbing and flee the cave for his own safety. One thing was for certain, it was impossible to assist both of his friends. So, who does Theos hold more dearly? The promise of protection to the young Dan who had shown him what it was like to have a rowdy little brother who looked up to him? The promise of companionship to the noble souled Kemba who had become his best friend if not more? Or was it the promise of returning home every night to his grandfather safe and sound?

Theos jumped away running. Somethings had to come to an end for another to begin but this was not one of them. He put on an extra burst of speed towards Kemba. He leaped above the small spiders using them like stepping stones.

"Kemba, towards the nests. Aim horizontal," Theos said kicking the spiders away.

Kemba was ecstatic to see Theos, he heard Theos tell him where Dan was and nodded, "Right!" Kemba slashed his sword around, just at Theos made contact with it. Using their attack to get the big spiders off and clear the way towards Dan. His hoof hit the sword guiding it as the energy was released. The sword became blue and immediately launched out their unified attack. It ripped through the spiders and headed towards Dan, but Ara predicted this just as she saw Theos run towards Kemba and met the attack half way.

She held it in her palm and deflected the slash upwards and it crashed into the ceiling exploding. Kemba clenched his teeth.

"We have to go around! Come on!" Theos wasted no time for there was none to waste. They could save Dan together... always together. He needed Kemba's strength to ensure their survival. He looked to make sure Kemba was following before racing to help Dan. Kemba cut through the spiders and eventually he and Theos would be in front of the cave entrance but Ara cut them off and stood in their path once more leading to Dan.

"If you don't get your friend, you can't use your true power. You'll have to cut me down, and that is impossible," Ara began walking towards them.

"We will cut you down and save Dan," Kemba yelled looking at Theos to use their unified attack but before they could set it up, purple webbing grabbed them both.

"Gah! I-I can't move my arms,' Kemba said struggling to move his sword closer to Theos.

"Got you... now...it's time to end this playtime," Ara said laughing.

Meanwhile, Dan could hear everything. His shell had been broken and the spiders had bitten into his raw red flesh. He was forced out of his shell and was laying down as the KoDokugumon were on top of him, biting anywhere they could. "Kemba...Theos..." Dan heard their trouble. He cringed as the teeth of the KoDokugumon bit into him, his eyes were flowing with tears as his body ran with blood. It pooled beneath him staining the ground morbidly. He tried shaking them off but there was to many, he could see his friends trapped in Ara's web and she was moving closer towards them. Suddenly, something caught his eye, a rock fell from above. He looked up and saw that the ceiling was broken and unstable, Dan had always needed saving and his friends were in this problem because of him. They were about to be captured and possibly killed because of his weakness so he thought.

Dan knew the ceiling didn't need much to cave in, he could do it! He could be useful and help his friends, "I won't let Kemba...and Theos...my very special people... die here. I. won't. LET YOU! GRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Dan forced himself up and with a rush of adrenaline, threw the spiders off himself. His shell was almost entirely shattered, and his back was bleeding, he had lost a portion of his tail and one of his back legs. The bone could be seen from the wounds. His head wound had gotten worse when a spider bit into it, causing blood to rush down his face, blinding his left eye permanently as it hung from its socket. Ara turned her head to see Dan, and Kemba looked at him as well, he choked up and began to cry when he saw what had happened to him. Theos looked to Dan his gut lurching at the sight. It was sickening and horrifying. His anger was all long to him as the blood drained from his face. This couldn't be... Dan. What's happened? His mind was reeling, his gut lurching and he felt sick. How could anyone have so many emotions in an instant from anger, to sickness, guilt, and sadness. It was too much...

"You're still alive?" She said.

Theos looked to the ground. Unable to watch..."Dan..." he whispered. It was just barely audible.

"I... won't let you... hurt them!" Dan rolled himself into a ball and began to spin, but because he had no shell to speak of, the friction tore at his back ripping it open grinding down the bone. Droplets of blood flying through the air like sparks, Dan ignored the extreme pain and continued.

"What could you possibly do worm?" Ara said turning her head from him.

"I'm going to saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave my faaamilllllyyyyyyy!" Dan with all his might, launched himself up at the ceiling, and knocked it lose. He bounced back into the spiders. Ara looked up as the ceiling crumbled from above, large stones fell on top of her and she did not get a chance to react, the first one knocked her unconscious while the rest fell, burying her and killing all the spiders around her. The crack ripped through the ceiling causing it to collapse all the way across the cave. Theos didn't look up until he heard the first rock fall. Startled out of his reverie. He looked up; his eyes tearing. He was ready to accept fate if they died here with Dan. Kemba jumped on Theos as they were freed from the webbing and shielded him from the debris. Theos felt the warmth of Kemba draping over him and for a moment he couldn't see. The noise was deafening and yet, in that darkness it felt almost peaceful. He couldn't see and it was a relief. It was a moment before everything settled down. Kemba and Theos were unharmed and when they looked, they were cut off from Dan. There were no more spiders on their side of the collapse.

"...Dan...?" Kemba said his hands trembling. "Dan! DAN! DAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kemba ran towards the stones and began to throw the small stones away. "Dan! DAN! WHERE ARE YOU! DAN!" Kemba screamed as loud as he could, straining his voice. He wound up making himself cough while he did. Theos gut wrenched again and he turned away heaving. His stomach voiding itself of the bread he had earlier. They had failed...

"Theos! We must use our combined might! We have to save Dan!" Kemba reached for his sword and just then they heard a very weak sound from the other end.

"Don't" It was Dan's voice, Kemba's head snapped around and looked at the rocks. Theos heart lurched this time and he approached the wall.

"Dan! Where are you!? Dan!" Kemba exclaimed. Just then through a small hole, the front of one of Dan's claws poked through, it was missing one claw entirely and the others were chipped. Kemba reached and grabbed his claw. Theos looked at his paw as it came through. Was it truly the same armadimon? His innards screamed at him. Doubts and guilt flooding his mind with each second... minute? That he looked at it.

"Dan! Hang in there! We're going to get you out!" Kemba said his tears continuing to flow from his puffed eyes. Theos tears dried into his eyes as he stood there motionless. Was he even really there...

"You...can't..." He said, taking a breath in between each word.

"We will! We have to!" Kemba insisted. Theos ears echoed with the sobs of Kemba and the broken words of Dan.

"If you break... the wall... the spiders... will get out... they're not all dead." On the other side of the wall, Kemba and Theos could not see, but Dan lay next to the collapse and the remaining KoDokugumon were crawling over to him. His back legs had been crushed by the stones. His back was torn asunder and bleeding and his spine was degraded leaving him mostly paralyzed.

"We will cut them to shreds and save you!" Kemba said placing his forehead on Dan's claw.

"Ha...ha...that's just like you...but...even if you use...that attack... you could cause a bigger cave in... besides... I can't move...and all I can see...is dark." Dan said.

"N-no...this can't be happening...I don't want this... I DON'T WANT THIS!" Kemba cried. It wasn't happening. He had a promise to keep. This was all just a bad dream...Theos thought.

"It's...okay...because...you're here with me...can you stay with me... until I fall asleep... I'm getting tired...and I'm sure it's late...?" Dan asked. Kemba was weeping inaudibly. "I want... you...to be with me...please..." Kemba moved over to the side to allow Theos to hold Dan's claw. Theos walked forward. Everything was automatic. He could no longer feel, it was all becoming a numb haziness to him.

"Su...Sure... Dan...We will." Kemba said.

"Good...this makes me...so happy." Dan replied, a KoDokugumon reached Dan's stomach and bit into it. Dan could only blink to respond to the pain, but he wasn't crying. He was happy he could hold Theos and Kemba like this, out of Dan's stomach came blood mixed with the water he had drank earlier; his body jerked up and down as more and more fangs bit into him. Theos head rested on one side of Dan's claw. His forehead pushing against the rock painfully and he tried to feel... anything even if it was pain.

"Hey...do you remember...the first time we met...?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan...we do." Kemba said.

"That...was...the happiest day...of my life...I wanted to tell... you both... that... I'm remembering... all of it...it was the day...I found my special someone..." He spoke and Kemba sat there, brushing his face on Dan's claw and listening. Theos had his eyes closed to imprint the words...and yet also trying to forget them.

"I...was always...alone...my brothers...never bothered with me...I came to love you guys...very fast." Dan said in broken gasps. The spiders continued to dig into him ripping him apart. His stomach hanging loose and being pulled on.

"We love you to Dan." Kemba said.

"I...even thought...for a moment...that I'd...live with you... two... you both...brought me so much joy..." Dan's voice was growing steadily weaker.

"Ha ha... I even... wanted... you two...to be...my first... kiss...so... I could...be ready... for any girls...silly, right?" Dan paused a moment before speaking again. A KoDokugumon helping itself to Dan's exposed back. Theos nuzzled his claw...it was not silly at all.

"Please...leave Bai Hu...join W.A.D.A...be together... both of you..." Dan's body was struggling to stay physical as data particles were floating off him. "I'm so tired..." Kemba kissed his claw as he continued to weep. "I...love you Kemba...thanks for sharing...everything with me...and...I love you Theos...thanks...for keeping your promise...I hope...I wasn't too much of...a burden...tell my brothers...that...I love them to...I'm...going to go...to...bed now...my eyes...are...so...heavy...good...ni..." Dan's claw retracted into the hole. Kemba gripping his claw as tightly as he could before it was completely gone, back behind the rubble.

"Dan...Dan...please don't go Dan...please don't go... Dan...Dan." Dan did not respond. Kemba planted his head on the ground and screamed into it. The ground muffled his screams of heartbreak and sorrow. It dampened with his tears. He clutched the dirt of the cave in his paw and punched the ground. He remembered their sleepover, he remembered Dan happily prancing throughout his home. He remembered their time in the bath. Kemba longed for Dan's head on his bare chest once more.

Theos stood there; head buried against the rocks. His mind long gone into a state of shock. His mind and body were on autopilot. He wanted to say so much but it died before it was even a real thought. He turned and started walking a bit. Nothing...he could see or feel nothing. Had he blacked out?

"Theos...Captain... why does my heart hurt so much...it hurts so so much..." He wrapped his arms around himself and laid on the floor. Theos gazed to Kemba with empty eyes. It did hurt didn't it. It left one's chest tight and their body tense. It felt like moving through mud. His gaze went from Kemba to the wall...one day...Theos finally snapped.

"One day I'll return you bitch," Theos screeched. "When that day comes, you'll wish you never met me. I WILL tear you apart slowly like you did Dan and I will revel in it!" Dan wouldn't want that but it would make Theos feel better. A lot better… Kemba listened to Theos yell at the stones, he was angry and Kemba had never seen him like this before. He couldn't blame him either, behind the deep-rooted sorrow Kemba was feeling he was just as angry. He had to watch his friend die again but this hurt even more because he tried and failed to save him. The image of Dan and the events of today would be etched into Kemba's very soul for the rest of his life.

"Get up," Theos said walking over to Kemba. He nuzzled him urging him to get up and walk for the lift. His body still felt cold and numb. His mind a haze and the only thing keeping him going was another promise. One to his grandfather. A promise to live...and another for vengeance. His last two promises that he would ever make. Kemba felt Theos urge him to rise and then he headed for the lift, Kemba was all cried out. He was sniffling as he walked behind Theos, dragging his tail. Kemba kept looking back, hoping Dan's smiling face would pop out and it'd all be a very bad joke but it never happened.

For a moment, Theos wondered if his promise of vengeance would lead him down the wrong path. But then again, right now he didn't care. He wanted to go home...

Theos walked solemnly, the darkness and the sound of his hoof beats comforting. It made him feel like nothing was there and in truth that was all he wanted right now... nothing. The image of a disfigured Dan was etched into his mind. It was a horrific way to go... Theos couldn't bring himself to cry and while he had. It had been too brief... what was wrong with him?

Kemba looked for the supply bag and it was in complete ruins, the only thing that survived was a single glow stick. A ruffling sound reached Theos ears then a bit of light. He looked back slightly surprised at Kemba. They had walked in darkness for so long it honestly had felt they weren't even there. Being brought back to reality, that he was still physically there. It felt humbling… Kemba remained silent the entire way through the cave, what could he say? Nothing was going to make this easier. He got in the lift beside Theos and sat down putting his face into his lap as the lift began to rise out of the depths of the mine. He didn't speak or remove his face until the lift reached the exit.

Theos just had to keep breathing... His nerves were shot, his mind muddled, his body ached and as the adrenaline left him he felt tired. They stepped out of the lift and Theos felt the chill in the air but started walking for the exit anyway. It was the middle of the night so the outside was dark and the foremen was asleep. Kemba would follow Theos off the elevator and outside in the freezing cold of the desert. He'd rather die frozen in a desert than in these Yggdrasill forsaken mines.

As they approached the exit, they could hear a voice, "THEEEEEOOOOOOS!" It sounded excited and worried all at once, it was familiar. Theos head snapped up at his name. His heart leaping out of his chest. For one moment, the small form looked like Dan to him as it approached. His body shook even as he realized it wasn't. Jared had come running as fast as his old body would take him and he leaped onto Theos hugging him tightly.

"Oh Theos...my grandson... I was so very worried! When you didn't come home...I...I thought... the worst!" Jared said giving a sigh of relief. Kemba looked at Jared embrace Theos and he turned his head away looking at the sand and rubbing his own arm. Theos didn't return the embrace instead he just rested his head on Jared's shoulder until he pulled away. Jared looked at Theos, "Theos? What's the matter? What happened?" He asked sensing the sorrow about them. "Where's Dan?" Jared had a gut feeling but wanted to know for sure. He knew the look of pain and heartbreak well, he could ascertain what happened but he wanted to be sure.

Kemba clenched his arm and closed his eyes at Jared's inquiry.

"The spiders killed him," Theos voice cracked as he spoke. It felt like he hadn't talked in a thousand years. "We did everything... the spider Queen. She..." Theos stopped there. Just the thought of Ara made his blood boil.

"I'm not staying..." Theos said suddenly after his long pause. "This cave's walls close in on me now." Theos voiced... he was scared. He was scared and had been answering that call of fright with aggression. He couldn't stay here now. Not with the thought of these walls coated in blood and trapping him for the spiders to eat. No, he had to go... even if he didn't want to leave Jared, his fright was stronger.

"We're going to W.A.D.A., Max has already requested your protection," the words were coming easier now. So long as he spoke of leaving... "Tonight will...be the last night I stay at home."

Theos wanted to voice that he'd visit often. But who knew how long it would be before his wounded heart healed enough to let that happen. He would return he was sure... but maybe not for a long time.

"I keep my promises," Theos said giving a sad smile. "I'm alive," he grew teary. He kept his promises... for all except Dan. He couldn't blame himself he knew and yet he did. If he hadn't come down from the mountains, if he hadn't kept the cave a secret, if Dan and Kemba had never met him. Ara would have never tried to kill them both. Theos silently cursed himself and fate, destiny or whatever one wanted to call it.

"Oh Theos...I'm so sorry, words cannot express how sorry I am to hear that. No one your age should experience loss like that. I know what you're going through all too well. I cannot imagine the horror of it all. My dear Theos!" Jared hugged him again for a long moment before releasing him from his embrace and looked at Kemba who was looking away from them.

Kemba was hurting to and Jared couldn't do anything to help either of them. The true evil that Jared had lived with his entire life had been shown to these fragile boys and it cost them their closest friend, Jared knew Theos decision to go to W.A.D.A. was coming from the fear behind his eyes. It would hurt to see Theos go, but Jared knew that this was the best and wise choice. This was a decision he could live with knowing Theos was an agent.

"After such a tragic night, I would expect nothing less from you. Joining W.A.D.A. is the right thing to do, and you need not worry about this old digimon. As always, my home will be open to you whenever you're in Bai Hu. I'm your family after all," Jared said returning Theos' smile. Jared looked at Kemba, "It's open to you as well Kemba." Kemba looked at Jared and nodded.

"Thanks. I... I appreciate it..." Kemba gave Jared half a smile.

"You boys have been through far too much. Come, let us return to Bai Hu, I paid the driver of the truck to take me here. He is waiting just outside," Jared began to walk and Kemba would lead the rear. The truck had been waiting where it was instructed to stay. Theos let out a sigh of relief. A part of him was dreading a trek back. In both the cold and the fact he was simply physically and mentally exhausted. They made their way onto the truck and Theos leaned into Jared. His father figure a comfort to him. Slowly he drifted to sleep the rocking of the truck familiar.

The scent as well...it was nostalgic, like he hadn't been here in forever. Sleep overtook him in an instant leaving him unaware of the world around him. The darkness refreshing and scary. This would be their final ride on this truck no matter what. Kemba sat in silence, he wasn't thinking about anything, his mind had gone blank. He zoned out the outside world and just stared at the sand moving behind them. He didn't feel anything now, sad, angry, happy, nothing. He wanted to put the events of tonight behind him and it seemed his heart had a head start. His eyes looked to the grave site as it passed by, and he knew there would be one erected in the morning for Dan. It made him sick, knowing the same people who put up the grave stone were the same people who sent Dan to his death. It made Kemba so ill, he began to cough and he placed his paw over his mouth and rushed his head out of the back of the truck to vomit.

Jared watched Kemba worryingly, He didn't know what to say.

After Kemba's moment of sickness, he returned to sitting and leaned his head back against the cold metal of the vehicle and sobbed once more silently.


	6. The Pain of Loving

**Chapter 6 The Pain of Loving**

The city of Bai Hu soon came into view and it had very few lights currently on. Kemba turned his head to view the city, it was no longer beautiful to him. How could it be? This city took Dan and they didn't care. Life would continue and no one would remember Dan. Kemba hated this place. He hated the foreman and more importantly he hated Ara. He could feel anger building in his chest when he thought on everything collectively. He understood Theos outburst in the mines earlier now, and he wanted to help rip Ara to shreds when next they met. They'd be in Bai Hu before long.

Theos dreamed nothing at first. It was a soundless sleep like one would normally have after a long day. Slowly though something filtered in. Noise...clicking... hundreds of clicking noises of pebbles... maybe rocks. Then something purple shone in the darkness covering his face. He felt the fear grip him. It was suffocating and his eyes scanned the darkness. He couldn't move to pull it off; yet he was walking. Hundreds of eyes appeared staring at him, all of them beady and red. Someone was crying in the distance, they sat in front of a red pool. It was speckled in black like something was floating in it. A shadow blocked part of the pool from view. It was small and as he approached he didn't recognize it. It's back was muscle and bleeding, its claws trimmed short and cracked. The tail was missing and Theos gut lurched as he finally saw the partially torn face. It cried; tears coming from an empty eye socket and dripping down white bone and raw red muscle.

He couldn't breathe as a shadow came from the blood red pool. It's feminine form reaching out and touching the small armadimon. Theos shook his head; he was paralyzed. This was a dream he woke from feeling the movement of the truck but he couldn't move his eyes; drifting open and shut. The dream not quite over as his body was prickled with hundreds of tiny needles as he willed himself to wake and move. Finally, he snapped out of it, his body coming up just as the truck stopped. He was dazed but not confused.

His mind had processed it all. Everything that had happened...and it gave him a nightmare. It didn't make him feel guilty, just scared. His guilt was gone, looking at Dan like that somehow even if it was horrific had made his guilt disappear slightly. For he had felt no blame from Dan just a sadness.

He jumped from the truck after a moment. It felt good to be away from the mine, he was ready to go home. But first... "Kemba," Theos said. "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

Jared and Kemba had gotten off the truck. Jared had paid the driver for his time and sent him away. Kemba looked at the sleeping city and its silence. He got to wondering how many even knew what was going on. How ignorant were the people of this city? Kemba turned when Theos asked him to stay with him and Jared for the night, he didn't want to get in their way. Theos still had family and Kemba did not, it wouldn't be right interjecting himself.

Kemba gave a fake smile and shook his head, "That's okay Captain...thank you but I want to go home. I have some housework..." Kemba had remembered Dan's hijinks that morning. "Don't worry about me...you and Jared have a good night..." Kemba turned and began to walk to his home. Theos watched Kemba leave; his heartbreaking a bit watching his back, it felt lonely.

Jared looked at Kemba leave and frowned, he knew that Kemba was feeling lonely and these events had placed a cloud over his mind and heart. He was worried for him because Theos had told him about the walls Kemba had once placed around his heart. Jared feared Kemba would regress and looked at Theos, he smiled at his grandson and embraced him tighter than he ever had. It lasted for a moment, and Jared kissed his cheek.

"I love you Theos, and knowing you kept your promise means I will sleep very well tonight. I will mourn for Dan and give thanks that you returned. However, I am not the one that needs you right now. Go with Kemba, your friend is in need of you. I can only imagine what he is going through after opening up after all this time. You both need each other more than ever, to mourn and lean on one another. Then when you wake up in the morning, I'll be here, to see you off to W.A.D.A. okay?" Jared said, petting Theos' head while he spoke. Theos thought about it some. "I am so proud of you. In such a short time, you've grown up a little. I know W.A.D.A. will be better off with you." Jared said.

That was the reason he had invited Kemba home, so he wouldn't be alone. He was now torn between himself and Kemba. Like Kemba, all he wanted was to go home. To a nice bed and a warm bath. Kemba had those things but it wasn't home like it was with Jared... they both needed time. To think and to mourn in their own ways.

"Thank you," Theos said smiling. Jared watched Theos dart off with a smile and then made for his own home. Theos started trotting after Kemba towards his home but turned away part of the way and went around. He started walking and then running. He fled towards his real home; the mountains. He wanted to see them again. He wanted to feel the cool mountain air and explore its ravines. He wanted his cave and the ponds in the caves... caves.

He slowed just out of sight from the city, the mountains not yet in sight. He wanted the comforts of home, yet he also had left to become W.A.D.A. He didn't want to go in caves any more but even his home was one. It was too small... they all were. Theos looked back towards the city and began walking. It had felt good to just simply run but now... now he had to think about his life. If he couldn't save Dan, then how could he be a good agent? Theos turned towards the mountains again. It was a promise though, they were all going to go. He turned for the city once more. Could he take losing Kemba as well? W.A.D.A. promoted peace but they did a lot of dangerous things... did they know about the mines? They protect the mining operation and yet they had done nothing about the spiders. Were they in on it? This unholy pact?

His heart sunk at the thought. How could he serve an organization that allows this? He wanted to confront them all. Malcolm, Ara, Metal Etemon, and now even W.A.D.A. He couldn't do anything to any of them though. Three were too strong...and the other was a group which made it stronger. He sat down in the sand; the cold air slowly hardening his clay like fur. What should he do? He looked to the clear sky and howled. A long sorrowful one that echoed in the empty desert. Even one of the moons was gone on a night like tonight. He continued to howl several more times.

Kemba was alone now, in both mind and now body. He was walking the silent streets of Bai Hu towards his home. He didn't speak and his spirit was broken, his pain reflecting in his eyes. He was defeated. Even when he tried he was beaten. Life was not his ally and his story was not made to be happy. He got to his home and walked down his steps, missing one and falling into the wall next to his door; bracing against it.

He pulled away, and touched his nose. He looked at his fingers with fresh blood from his nose and then looked at his body and armor. They were both stained with blood and other things. He opened the door to his home and walked inside leaving the light off, and allowing the moonlight to fill his room through small windows. He walked around his house inspecting the room. He got to the bed and noticed the sheets. It still had the impression of when they slept and where the water was thrown onto him. Kemba reached his paw out and touched it, brushing his fingers across where Dan had laid. He became sick again after the image of Dan flashed in his mind and he covered his mouth, rushing to the restroom and vomiting into the toilet.

"Kemba," A familiar voice rang out, Kemba's eyes widened and his head shot around and saw Dan standing there with a smile on his face.

"Dan! You're alive!" Kemba exclaimed rushing over to embrace him but he instead fazed through him, falling on all fours. Kemba looked surprised but soon understood and he grew sad once more. "I see... you're not really here..." Kemba clenched the rug in his paw tightly.

"No, I'm not Kemba. Sorry!" Dan said.

"Why am I imagining you?" Kemba asked rising to his knees.

"I don't know. You're grieving because I'm dead. Are you having trouble letting me go?" Dan asked.

"Why?" Kemba asked raising his voice. Dan turned his head at Kemba's question, "Why did you do something so stupid! We were going to save you! Don't you understand!" Kemba yelled turning to look at him.

Dan frowned, "I'm sorry Kemba. I think I did it because I loved you. You and Captain were in trouble, you saw the spiders. I'd have been dead before you got to me." Dan said.

"You can't say that for certain!" Kemba yelled.

Dan gave a smile, "You say that but, you're the one imagining me. I can only say what's in your heart." Dan replied. Kemba was shocked to hear those words, so he realized before that Dan was going to die but didn't want to face that truth.

"So then... what? Are you trying to say...? I didn't do enough after I saw you? Are you saying I hesitated...?" Kemba said.

Dan walked over and shook his head, "You didn't hesitate. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing anyone could do. You're blaming yourself and you shouldn't." Dan said.

"Still... I...if I was a better weapon..." Kemba replied.

"Oh Kemba..." Dan frowned sitting down.

"Please...stop... go away..." Kemba said sitting down and throwing his face into his lap.

"Theos needs you, you know. You made a promise of companionship." Dan said appearing next to Kemba.

"Theos needs to keep away from me... he'll end up... dead." Kemba answered keeping his face buried.

"You're scared of it. Losing him, because he's the last friend you have." Dan said.

"Yes. All of my friends...my village...no one is safe around me." Kemba said raising his face just enough so his eyes peaked out over his knees.

"You don't want that. For him to stay away, but you think it's needed. I think you should do what you need to." Dan replied before disappearing.

"What I need to...?" Kemba said, he stood up and pulled out his sword. "What I need to do..." He turned the tip of the sword around and held it to his throat. His paw trembling and the metal clanging in the silence, "It would be so easy..." He said then threw his sword across the room, impaling it in the wall next to the front entrance. "Theos..." Kemba murmured. "Is it safe to stay with you?" Kemba asked looking towards the moon. 

Theos steps stirred the sand leaving long lines as his feet dragged him back into the city. He had finally decided. If W.A.D.A. did know he would use them to get stronger...then he'd turn on them if he had to. Surely not everyone knew in such a large organization. So, he was sure if it was corrupt others would join him. He hated deceit and lies though...it wasn't really deceit though if he didn't tell them. He could only hope they were as good as Max said.

He walked through the streets to the fountain. He stood there a moment wondering which home to go to. He said he was going to go to Kembas...so he might as well check on him if nothing else. He started towards Kemba; his mind wandering down the different streets. Dan had mentioned his brothers a lot. He wondered if he could find them, they needed to know. He didn't know where to find them though. It was too soon to bring it all up, even to Kemba...Jared might know them and tell them. He hated putting that on his shoulders though.

Theos sighed and walked into the ruined building. His steps echoing slightly as he headed down the stairs. He looked around for Kemba, his gaze catching a glint beside the door. Kemba's sword stuck in the wall. Theos looked inside, spotting where Kemba was sitting. Kemba looked at Theos when he walked in but stayed silent against the wall he sat against; watching Theos. Theos walked over and stood in front of him before nuzzling and laying against him; draping himself over Kemba in a hug. His chin burying into the mane on his head.

"There once was a wise old Yatagaramon on our mountain. He watched many live and many die. Then it came time for his passing and many came to visit him. They had grown up on his stories and loved him deeply. He smiled to them and laughed at their sadness.

'I am not dead young ones,' He said. They asked him what he meant.

'There are three deaths in life. One is physical as is happening now. Once, when your name is long forgotten. Then yet once more when your ideals and legend are lost. Most people have two but I know I have three deaths to endure. So why don't you try to keep me alive by remembering me and my stories.' he answered. Some smiled, others shook their head and thought him a fool. But all agreed his words mended their sadness," Theos spoke just resting there. He let himself go quiet and closed his eyes. How many stories had he heard from that very Yatagaramon...

Kemba just stared over his knees across the room as Theos spoke. His stare unfocused, he listened to Theos tale about the mountain and the wise Yatagramon and his gaze softened. The memory of Dan would always live with Kemba, he knew that. Until it was Kemba's turn to join Dan, but the first one was still the most painful.

"...you shouldn't be near me anymore." Kemba said breaking the reverie. "You'll end up like Dan. Everyone around me always does... I'm not allowed to be happy. Mamemon was right all along... I bring pain...to everyone... I can't help my loved ones...even if I try my hardest." Kemba whispered.

The moon had shifted and its light was focused solely on the duo in the dark room. As Theos rested his head, his superior smell could pick up the spider's scent, and Mamemon's scent all on Kemba's fur. It would be a reminder that both were still covered in the blood of their enemy. Kemba had let Mamemon hurt him in vain. Theos pulled away a bit to stare at his face.

"I should be the only one...getting hurt...now because of me...because I decided to join you both... Theos, you had to experience such horrible things. I'm a bad digimon... I was going to kill myself just moments before... but I couldn't even do that." Kemba said. "I don't have any more tears to shed..." Kemba replied burying his face back into his lap. "I can't keep my promise... I'm sorry..." Kemba said into his lap.

"You're an idiot," Theos scoffed. "If I hadn't come down from the mountain. Ara wouldn't have wanted me. We may have never found or kept that cave a secret. You are no more at fault than me. We should blame fate or destiny or whatever the hell it is."

Theos stood and headed for the bathroom. He stunk big time. He turned on the faucet watching the tub fill. Once it was full, he turned it off and jumped in. He lay there like a crocodile in the water. His eyes closed and his body just sort of floating. His nostrils pushing out water once and awhile. It threatened to lull him asleep.

Kemba listened to Theos and watched him go into the bathroom. So, Theos was blaming himself as well and Theos got angry with him for wallowing about. Kemba laid his legs flat, looking over to Theos in the tub.

"I didn't know you blamed yourself... I half expected you to blame me. I'm the one who pushed you into the impossible role of being a captain," Kemba said looking tub, he couldn't see Theos laying inside.

Nobody forced him...They asked him to be one and he chose to

"I guess... I wanted you to blame me. I wanted you to give me a reason to leave. A reason to put my walls back up. I threw my sword away because I wanted to be sure that you didn't want me around." Kemba began to trace circles with his finger in the carpet. "Because I failed you as your weapon." The weapon is only as strong as the user... Theos was just as weak.

Kemba jumped up from the floor and looked at the tub glaring.

"You have no reason to blame yourself! You came off the mountain and found Jared! You found a new family! It wasn't until you met me and became friends with me that you started to hurt and feel pain! So Theos, just curse me already! Throw me away! Why do you insist on holding on to me? Unlike me, you have Jared so why!? Why did you come here to find me? Why..." Kemba's voice trailed off,

"I don't deserve it." Kemba grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "Just hate me." Anger boiled under Theos calm surface. His eyes opened and he glared at Kemba in the moonlight. It was endearing how he thought everything was on him. How he felt it was his fault fate had done what it did.

Kemba wanted Theos to free himself of any burdens and cast them onto himself. If Theos blamed Kemba and turned away and lived without him, then perhaps Dan's death would be easier on Theos. At least that was the lie he was telling himself. The truth was, Kemba didn't want that, he wanted Theos now more than ever. As the last remaining friend in his world, he was the only person left to be affectionate towards but if Theos could blame him and feel better, then as Theos shield he'd have performed his duties. He would take that blame and hatred and compile it with his own and take it away from this place. "Stop wasting so much time with me..." Kemba said.

"Bullmon shit," Theos barked getting out of the tub. Theos sudden reaction surprised Kemba. He had never heard Theos talk like that. This was the second time since the incident. It was scary how quickly he could change at the drop of a hat. "You deserve a lot more than you think. You are loving and caring. You wouldn't feel bad if you weren't. We are mortal and so we are all destined to die. Now or later doesn't matter. What matters is what we do with the time we have." Theos said approaching Kemba dripping wet, leaving a stain trail along the floor. Kemba heard these same words before, it was the W.A.D.A. agent that had taken him from his village. He remembered that he wondered why he was alive and why his people had to be slaughtered. The agent spoke nearly the same words that subsided Kemba's sorrow and opened him up to trust. It was reassuring, Kemba felt like he was six again.

"So, the question is what do you need? Not what you think, but what do you need to do with your life? Do you need a family? Do you need to make one? Do you need to save another life to atone to yourself? I know I do... I want a family. I want to save as many lives as I can to make up for all the ones lost to that mine. But I need to come back here one day and I need to make sure it happens no more. The problem is I'd never be able to do it alone. A weapon is no stronger than the one who uses it. I am weak Kemba...I made a promise I didn't keep. I failed Dan and as your wielder I failed you," Theos said burying his head into Kemba's crossed arms.

What does he need? What does he want? Kemba was asked the same question just moments ago, before Theos arrived by the image of Dan. It was a question lingering on his mind. He wanted to answer Theos, tell him what he needed and what he wanted, but he would need time to be sure. Theos being this close, eased him. His fur was becoming damp as Theos stayed buried in his arms. Droplets of water running down the armor Dan disliked him wearing.

"I can't throw you away. You are a beloved friend, and the only one I have left. Jared is my grandfather. He is old and will not live forever. I'll have no one once he is gone. I was born alone and without you I will die alone," Theos sobbed and Kemba had felt truly foolish. He wrapped his arms around the wet Theos and held him close. He didn't want to say anything, holding Theos like this, it made everything just melt away.

"I'm sorry..." Kemba said. Theos muscles loosened at those words. "We've been alone for so long...and you were the only one who stayed strong. You're stronger than me. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay around you a bit longer." Kemba replied soft spoken. He stroked Theos' head. This person in his arms, who is he? Who is this person who could talk his way through Kemba's doubts and self-pity? Kemba had had many friends and yet, this Digimon he's only known for sixty-one days was special. He was taught to be the servant of his wielder, but was that enough for Kemba? He thought, could he be satisfied as sword and master? He wasn't so sure.

Theos nodded... of course, He truly was an idiot for even asking. Theos admittedly could not imagine his life without him. Though he had felt the same about Dan, Dan was now gone. It seemed he was not destined to have them both with him forever. Maybe that was a good thing. W.A.D.A. does dangerous work... who knew what would have happened. Maybe it was better now for him to have died a bit naive of the cruelty of the entire world.

Kemba's heartbeat was calm with Theos's head resting on his breastplate and it was clear at this very moment. "Hey...Theos... You're wet." Kemba said softly; Theos laughed. Theos wet fur glistening in the moonlight peeking through the window. Kemba's gaze softening with a smile.

"Then strip your armor and join me," Theos chuckled. He nuzzled Kembas head and jumped back in the bath smiling. Their heart to heart having seemed to calm both of them down. His eyes were still a bit wet but his mind was starting to become clearer and clearer. Maybe he needed Kemba, not just for his strength, but for his peace of mind. Just talking to him felt like things were being washed away. Not entirely... but more than if he hadn't. He was suddenly glad he had not trekked back to the mountains.

Kemba had said he wouldn't wear this armor while he was home. There was no need for it, and it would honor Dan's memory. He removed his armor and left it where he was standing, his white fur had been through a lot today. Between Mamemon and the spiders and even Dan, it was filthy. The darkness covered it well. Kemba made his way to the bath and climbed in, the warm water going straight to work. It was like the stress of everything was melting away into the water. He sat down against the tub's wall and closed his eyes to relax when he felt a familiar body brush up against him. Kemba opened his eyes to see Theos cuddling with him in the water, he wondered if this was appropriate but he didn't care. Kemba reached his arms around Theos and pulled him as close as possible. As Theos rested his head on Kemba's chest, Kemba rested his head on Theos's scalp and closed his eyes.

This was pure bliss, at this moment the events of today were long gone. They seemed so far out of reach, he couldn't even remember his anger from moments ago, this embrace in the darkness of the room with the moonlight peeking in the doorway from the window in the next room. If Kemba could just have this moment, this one moment never end, it'd be his wish. It was just him and Theos with the sound of the water bouncing off their wet fur. No speech, no outside noise...just complete serenity with the digimon he dedicated to serve his life to. Yes, Theos was who he chose to be his wielder, just as he was taught to find in his village. He knew now what it was he wanted. The moment lasted for a while but not enough in Kemba's eyes. Theos pulled away and Kemba grew sad for a moment but they were born with fur, and extended periods of time in water with fur could lead to problems as Kemba soon found out when a clump of his own fur rose to the surface after Theos pulled away.

He saw Theos going to scrub himself clean and helped him reach the difficult places, and Theos returned the favor. Afterwards they got out and Kemba drained the tub, removing the hair he had shed because he had soaked a bit too long. He got on all fours and shook himself violently from head to toe and the excess water flew off him and even sprinkled Theos who smiled playfully. He grabbed a spare towel that Theos hadn't been using and toweled off. Kemba walked out of the bathroom and approached his bed, brushing his hand where the water was tossed on him. It had dried and there was no visible stain, the realization that Dan had once been there returned to him and he frowned a bit. He jumped up and laid in the middle of his large bed, and turned his head to look at Theos.

"Will you be leaving to go back home now?" He asked, secretly hoping that he wasn't leaving, but he knew that Jared might be waiting for him. It was already two in the morning. Kemba sounded disappointed. He wanted to tell him something. Theos shook his head no as he jumped onto the bed.

"Jared encouraged me to be here beside you, and that's what I came to do," Theos said curling in beside him. The sheets smelled nice. He laid his head down into them, his ears perked to listen even as his head was posed to sleep. His back hooves stretched out behind him and his front curled under him comfortably.

Kemba watched him; the moon shifted bringing its light to the bed. Kemba turned red as he thought about what he wanted to say, he was worried.

He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Hey Theos..." He began; his heart steadily increasing. Theos hummed questioningly in response. "I decided something...I can't keep my promise to you after all." He started and not eyeing Theos, he didn't want to see what his friends face would look like. Theos head rose questioningly. His gaze hardening slightly as he wondered why.

"I don't want to be your sword and shield... the life of master and servant." He said his white fur normally hidden behind his blue armor sparkling in the moonlight with remnants of water on its follicles. Theos had no intention of treating him as a servant anyway.

"You asked me... what it is that I needed and I know the answer..." Kemba took a pause and continued. Well if he was taking his advice he could hardly get mad. Theos looked to the sheets.

"I need you, Theos..." Kemba replied, "When you are close to me... when you speak to me... you do something in me...no one has ever done." Kemba closed his eyes. "Theos, being your sword, isn't enough for me anymore. I want to be more than that... I want to know you deeper than even Jared does. My life, the one you restored to me, cannot continue any more without you. Your touch brings me comfort and your voice brings me peace, the sight of you uplifts my heart and makes the days easier. Theos..." Theos heart beat a little faster with each word. His eyes meeting Kembas as he rolled towards him. Kemba turned his whole body to face him. "I don't really understand this myself but... I like you." Kemba smiled at Theos his heart practically beating out of his chest and Theos smiled warmly in return. He avoided saying three words he wanted to say to him. He wanted to tell him so much more, but was reserved. Theos and him were still young, did either of them know what he was trying to say he wondered.

"Um...I want you to live with me..." He said avoiding eye contact. "I know it's probably stupid of me..." Kemba continued, his tail swaying back and forth. Theos didn't find it stupid though he did question it. They would be going to W.A.D.A. soon. Who knows if they would be provided a place or not. He smiled just the same though. Kemba closed his eyes.

"Could you... cuddle with me?" He asked shamelessly. It was a different environment from the tub, but he wanted to feel that bliss again. Theos pulled himself closer to Kemba and Kemba could not hide the sound of his heart beating faster and faster. Kemba reached his arm around Theos until he was buried into his chest. The moment of bliss had returned and he held him never wanting this to end.

"Of course, I'll live with you," Theos said. "You know I like you, too right?" Theos questioned shyly. He felt heat in his cheeks at Kembas words just a moment ago. Kemba couldn't find the words to speak, Theos had returned his affections. They would be together forever and Theos and Kemba would never be lonely again. Dan's final gift to them, had been to erase their loneliness. Kemba would forever be grateful, he smiled his eyes filling with tears of joy.

"That makes me... very happy. More than you know. Let's live long happy lives, for Dan." Theos had looked even cuter up close. Kemba was so thankful and laid his head down on the pillow, his face within inches of Theos's face. Theos nodded in agreement, his throat suddenly closing at the mention of their friend. "He brought two lonely digimon together, Dan did. He would be so proud." Kemba said. He gazed into Theos eyes as the moonlight reflected off them. It was a magical image that he would remember forever. He pulled his waist away from Theos, to give them both some room. Theos could only hope so. In some ways, it felt treacherous admitting such things so soon after his death. Still though a part of him had to be glad. He still had Kemba...

Theos touched his nose to Kemba's like he had in the cave. A kiss by any other word, at least to him. Kemba had moved away and he let him. They needed sleep tonight and once they settled in with W.A.D.A. maybe they could finish tonight. It was just like with the cave, only Kemba felt his heart beating out of his chest. It was an intense feeling, and Kemba wanted to act on it. This was the digimon he was going to love for a long time. Even if he didn't say the words, his feelings were true.

"Good night," Theos said closing his eyes to sleep. As Theos pulled away to say good night, Kemba moved closer, when Theos closed his eyes, he'd feel something embrace his mouth. Kemba acted without thinking, it was hard for him to leave it like this. Theos eyes opened as he felt the mouth on his. Kemba's eyes drifted back down slowly for the few moments it lasted. He wanted Theos to know his feelings, and this was the way he would show it. He pulled his mouth away from Theos and looked down then back up at him.

"I'm sorry... I should have asked first." Kemba said curling his feet. He was a bit embarrassed, but he wasn't regretting his decision. He had hoped his truest feelings reached Theos. Theos didn't mind one bit. "... Mamemon...would do that to me... cause he liked me...so...I wanted to do that with you." He said playing footsies with himself.

The mention of that metal egg brought a frown to Theos face. He wanted to scramble him just as badly as that spider. What did they do in there he wondered? He couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Theos got up and nosed Kemba to lay on his back before sitting on him. He could feel his excitement and a part of him matched it. "He's never touching you again...when it comes down to it. Whenever you think of such things I want you to think of me." Theos said returning his kiss. Kemba remained silent as he was scolded by Theos and was kissed by him. Kemba was surprised by Theos' this was a side of him he didn't know he had, was it in his species blood? Kemba didn't know but this moment tonight, would be their moment and no one else.

Theos sat upon him as he kissed Kemba deeply once more. He remained on top of him, his hot breaths and kisses only broken by the gyrating of his hips as he frotted ever so slightly with him. His tongue hanging out to enter Kemba's mouth as he gasped. Slowly he rode Kemba his pace picking up with each second that passed and his insides began to feel good. It didn't last nearly long enough. All too soon his own member twitched upon Kembas belly. His fur sticky with pre. He groaned, his mouth leaving Kembas and before he knew it he felt a heat inside him. Finally, he came down from his high to realize he had cummed. It blended into Kembas white fur and made it sticky. Theos slid off his insides twitching and feeling empty.

Kemba could feel Theos' penis against his belly as his own was hardening. The gyrations that Theos had been making felt so good and Kemba was unsatisfied; his penis still erected while Theos came quickly, it being his first time. It must have been instinct spurring him on, it was cute. Kemba reached for Theos's penis and embraced it in his paw. Looking him in the eyes and kissing him once more, his tongue playing with Theos tongue. "You came too fast, Theos. I am still not satisfied. I didn't even get a taste." Kemba said pulling away. He began stroking Theos member to bring his lover pleasure. "It will take a lot more to make me bust..." Kemba said.

"Mmm," Theos let out a low growl of pleasure. He kissed Kemba again his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. He would do this until his mate was satisfied. That was indeed what he was now and forever. He spurred Kemba on a bit his knotted cock grinding into his hand as he humped it instinctively. He was waiting for that moment when Kemba could take no more. That moment he would turn the tables and lay him upon the bed and take him as though he was a female in heat, because right now that is exactly what he felt like. He made a slow buck, up and down, his shaft egging him on with almost agonizing and teasingly slow movements.

Kemba was endeared by Theos's face, it was adorable. He moved his face down to his neck and gave it a nibble before moving to his belly giving it a kiss. Once Kemba was satisfied that Theos' cock was fully erect, he moved his face and touched it with his cold nose before giving it a lick. The taste of Theos' member was more delicious than he could have hoped, it pulsated as if it were ready to erupt at any moment. His own was oozing pre, Theos moans and body was almost too much for him to handle. He'd cum just from that alone, but he couldn't, not yet. That was for Theos, instead he'd taste Theos' special liquid. He wanted to, after one more lick he placed Theos' member in his mouth. Just the head, and his teeth tickled as he would slowly fit the whole of it in his mouth. His tongue played with it, it wouldn't be long now. Then he could fill Theos, and mark him permanently. Very soon.

Theos looked down at Kemba. The lions head inching forward to taste his brown cock. The first lick was surprising and it sent a shudder up his spine and made his balls churn. The second felt just as good but didn't have as strong an effect. It wasn't until he felt his head meet the warm insides of his mouth that the tingle happened again. He humped lightly feeling Kembas teeth. His head tickling against the roof of his mouth. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time. It was wet and warm and every instinct told him to shove himself in as far as he could go. He held himself back not wanting to hurt Kemba but he couldn't last. Not like this. His front hooves wrapped around his head threatening to pull him tighter into his groin and make him swallow it all. Kemba was taking it slow and Theos hooves pushing him down surprised him, but Kemba could handle it. He decided to indulge Theos. He placed it as far as he could without choking and continued to lick as it pulsated. Theos's tail thumped the sheets before curling under to tickle Kembas balls. The fur rubbing against it even as it wagged side to side.

Kemba's teeth continued to tickle Theos's members neck and then he felt his balls being tickled by fur. The fur from Theos's excited tail, it was getting dangerous. Kemba didn't know how long he could last. He wanted to hump something soon, and relieve himself but this was for Theos, all of it was for him. He would let him choose to drink or be filled, as soon as Kemba himself got a drink. The taste of Theos brown dick was enriching in and of itself, he waited with bated breath. He decided to speed things along and took his finger and carefully moved it into Theos' butt. He would pleasure him two ways. His other free hand, grabbing Theos's leg.

Theos couldn't last. Those teeth sent tingles down his cock as they pricked the sensitive flesh. He felt Kembas arms move but he couldn't focus on them until he felt a finger enter him. He let out a moan as he felt the invading fingers feel around his insides searching for something he didn't know. Not until it hit him. His gasp of surprise was a loud one. He instinctively pulled away some but then pushed himself back into those fingers as the heat settled in. He couldn't take it. As Kemba fingered him he felt himself building for one last final blow.

"I'm...not... going to last," he said between breaths. He felt his balls churn and could almost swear he heard it too. His cock pulsed jutting up into the teeth. The pricking sensitive sending another shiver down his spine and he finally came. At long last, Theos had came for the second time in his life and the buildup was worth it. The warm salty taste filled Kemba's mouth and ran down his throat. He knew it would taste wonderfully, he was happy. Kemba removed his mouth, dragging his lips down Theos's dick to get the last taste of it. He pulled his finger out of Theos' butt and cleaned his mouth from the dripping of his white stuff. It left Theos blissfully half aware that Kemba let him go and he slid off to the side a bit in his bliss induced haze. Not even registering what Kemba had done about his load.

"That tasted good Theos, I love you even more." He had said it, he loved Theos. He wanted to show him even more. It was time for Theos to have Kemba's love however he wished. "Lookie here," Kemba sat down, holding his own penis as it's tip oozed a bit. "I still have my stuff, all for you. Since it's your first time, you can choose. Where would you like it?" Kemba asked as he stroked Theos' relaxed cock.

Theos drifted out of his haze as Kemba spoke. He looked back at the erect barbed cock. His body suddenly yearning for it. He knew exactly where he wanted it. Theos got off him and kneeled, his tail standing up invitingly over his hole. The dark ring pulsed slightly with eagerness. He wanted to be bred and marked Kembas.

"Make me yours." Theos said with a gentle growl.

Kemba smiled and poked Theos butt with his penis. "I'll be gentle. You're still a virgin after all." He pressed it into Theos butt moving slowly, his penis tingling as it made its way in. "Not so soon..." He said to himself, it was warm and tight. He did his best to ease Theos into it. "Ugh...your insides are even better than I could have imagined Theos...I want to make you mine forever." He said and before long, his cock was submerged inside Theos. His penis was pulsating, "Ugh..." he would say as his hands reached around Theos, gripping his hips. "I'm gonna thrust..." He said, his instincts were flaring up. Right now, Theos was his female and it was time to dominate. His hips began to thrust back and forth, slapping against the outside of Theos butt, he gripped Theos's tail with one hand while his other was grasping his thigh. "So, tight..."

Theos moaned with each movement. His body clenching and unclenching instinctively as it tried to push the intruder out only for it to sink further in. His moans of pleasure rang oddly in his ears. He was enjoying every moment of it. The pressure of the push and the blossoming warmth of the barbs gripping his insides hungrily. They scraped at him making him wince and groan in uncontained pleasure. Those groans became gasps as Kemba picked up the pace. It rubbed that hidden spot and he could feel himself growing hard again. His cock slowly peeking from its sheath like a shy lover peeking from behind curtains. He had already came twice. He wasn't sure he could handle another without going comatose. His body rocked against the sheets and he pushed back urging Kemba on. He wanted it all inside him, painting him white and marking him. His untouched depths for only Kemba.

Kemba's moans matched that of Theos, his thrusts became more frequent and faster. He couldn't take it much longer, Theos was gripping his penis with his insides and every thrust brushed his penis and made him groan "Oh Theos, this is it! I can't hold on!" Kemba came squeezing Theos tail and thigh and it filled Theos quickly. Kemba made a noise of relief and pleasure. His gaze becoming hazy as he stared mindlessly at the wall. Theos felt his warmth bloom inside him. The heat searing him and marking him as Kembas. He was cumming a lot. He had filled Theos to the brim and pulled out, his white stuff dripping and running down each side of Theos butt, and legs. "You taste good and you feel great. I'm so happy, you're everything I could have wanted in a mate." He crawled up next to Theos, kissing his lips once more. "You have the cutest expression right now. Plus, you're erected again. You must really like me. heh heh." Kemba said stroking his face. He didn't know what Theos would do next, first timers were usually unpredictable.

"And you in mine," Theos said basking in the heat of the afterglow. His half hard cock slowly disappearing back inside. "More than you'll ever know." Theos said in response kissing Kemba again. If he wasn't ready for bed before he definitely was now. The physical workout had left his body tingling and as he came down he was starting to feel the ache in his hips. It didn't feel bad more like he had run a lot. He nuzzled his neck and pushed his body into Kembas cuddling against him.

Kemba embraced Theos as he moved closer, and felt fatigued himself after such a workout. He had never been so aggressive with Mamemon, he couldn't be. This moment would live forever in his mind. Theos had become a friend, to a master, to a lover in such a short time and he couldn't see this ever being broken. This bond they had formed would never shatter unless by death and even then, he wasn't sure.

"Next time, you can lead okay?" Kemba gave a wide yawn and he moved as close as he could. They were both filthy again with each other's semen, Kemba would have to remember to bathe tomorrow. He kissed Theos one last time on his head, before nestling his face into it and drifting off to sleep with his soulmate in his loving embrace.


	7. Goodbye Bai Hu

**Chapter 7 Goodbye Bai Hu**

Theos stirred it had been a long time since he had slept in like this. His mouth opened into a yawn. His teeth mostly healed from last night's mining. Their jagged ridges shining slightly in the morning light. He blinked several times lazily. He plopped back down, the events of last night still staining his fur and leaving him with a faint ache. He snuggled closer to Kemba not wanting this to end. His head turned to the sun and mind to what today was. They were due to meet Max and go to W.A.D.A.

Theos sat back up and slid out of bed to go relieve himself. Once he was done, he sat under the window licking his mane. Then he went over and nuzzled Kemba awake before giving him a plaintive kiss as an incentive to get up. Kemba awoke to Theos' kiss and opened his eyes with Theos smiling over him.

"Today's the day we join W.A.D.A." Theos said with a smile. Kemba had thought about it, it was morning wasn't it but he had a dream last night. One of his village and people, he wondered how it was after all this time. Was it abandoned? Did some of his people return? It was questions he hadn't really thought about.

"Yea I suppose it is." He said moving off the bed. Kemba ached here and there and it reminded him, he probably shouldn't go anywhere with Theos' scent still very strongly on him.

"I'm not going anywhere feeling like this, and smelling like this." Kemba said heading off towards the bath, stepping over his armor. Theos smelled himself, he was no better off in the smell department. He followed Kemba into the bathroom.

"We should probably eat to. We aren't going to those dreaded mines so no reason to rush, right?" Kemba said beginning to fill the tub. "So about last night... what does this mean for us?" Kemba wondered if it was just a spur of the moment to forget the tragic events. It was possible they did anything they could to forget. He needed to be sure.

"It means we are mates... I feel it in my bones. I do not know how but I do know my kind mates for life," Theos said and walked over. "And you? Do you feel as though this is for life?" Theos would understand if he didn't. Very few species mated for life didn't they. Honestly, if he didn't want to be his mate he never would have let him do what he did.

Theos watched the water and waited for him to turn it off before hopping in causing a splash. Kemba instinctively covered his face as his white fur dampened and dripped from being splashed. Kemba didn't mind and smiled as he jumped in with a laugh. He came up from the water and shook the water from his eyes and touched his nose to Theos making him smile. Theos never realized how much he liked water. All the ponds and small lakes of the mountains were much too cold to swim in. They were there for mainly drinking. Occasionally someone daring would jump in but get right back out. Their idea of baths was preening and licking themselves clean.

"You mate for life huh? That's good. I can have you all to myself then." He teased a kiss, but pulled himself away and swam to the back of the tub. Theos watched him swim away, his head slightly cocked.

"I left my village when I was six, so I don't know about that sort of thing, I can't see myself with anyone else." Kemba made a goofy face and placed his hand over his mouth and looked at Theos. "Though I'm only sixteen so I have a long life ahead of me." Kemba teased. "My kind rely on affection, so if you start falling behind, I can't guarantee that we will have a repeat of last night." He said.

Kemba opened his legs under the water and sat down on the bottom, his nose and eyes the only things visible while he sat. He stared at Theos on the other side, watching him. Kemba had found the perfect Digimon and was admiring him in his mind while he stared.

Rely of affection huh? Well they are weapon digimon, it only made sense that they relied on others. He'd do his best to make sure there was plenty of repeats. "Well I can guarantee we will...so I guess we got a fifty-fifty chance," Theos said smiling.

He disappeared under the water and walked over on the bottom. His nose coming up bopping Kembas before playfully bounding away with a splash. Kemba chuckled as Theos teased him back, it was cute. Kemba submerged himself and crawled along the bottom towards Theos, and reappeared as close to him as he could get. He wrapped his arms around Theos and pulled him to his body. He teased his paw, placing it on Theos's underbelly and moved it inward.

"I have half a mind to make it one hundred." Kemba said nibbling Theos's ear playfully and purring. Theos laughed as his ear was tickled with noise and touch. Kemba stopped his paw just before reaching its desired destination, resting it, teasing his partner. He took his other paw and lovingly pet the fur on Theos chest. Kemba leaned against the tub with his soulmate wrapped in his arms. Theos was a little disappointed but he didn't mind, he rested against Kemba, his head leaning onto one of his shoulders.

"Mind if we relax like this a bit? I have a feeling it will be a while before we can be this close again." Kemba sounded a bit sad as he rested his head against Theos's back, Theos could tell something was on his mind. Theos thought about it, yeah, they were going to be busy settling into W.A.D.A... but there was something else behind his tone. Kemba was purring as he enjoyed Theos's companionship.

"What do you mean," Theos asked remaining as he was. He also wanted to remain close. Kemba stopped purring after Theos asked him. The young cub sighed.

"I had a dream last night, one I hadn't had in a long time. It was about my home village, Aello. I was back home, in the thick snow with my pa. Enjoying the mountain air." Kemba smiled, "Now that I think about it, I also came from a mountain. Though it's much farther than here. I get that feeling anyway. I don't remember much of it. Just when I was a young." Kemba rested his chin on Theos as he continued.

"After all these years, I still don't know anything. If I'm the last of my kind, if anyone came back to the village...if it's still in ruins." Kemba took a moment to reflect, his paws gripping Theos tighter underneath and on his chest. Theos smile faded, it was an interesting thought. After so many years if anyone had come back he didn't doubt that it had been rebuilt at least partially. "I want to know what happened now that a decade has gone by." Kemba said burying his face into Theos a moment. "I want to see Aello. So...I'm not going to join W.A.D.A. yet. Not until I see Aello and close the book on my childhood. I guess from everything that has happened... it's the last part of me that needs closure. So, being here, this close. Touching your body and hearing your heartbeat. Feeling your love... I want to hold on to it for as long as I can because I can't go with you right now." Kemba frowned a bit. Theos wouldn't force him to come with him.

"I love you so very much, Theos. I want to spend endless time with you and grow old. I want to tell anyone and everyone who will listen, about you. Become stronger by your side and have many many nights like yesterday...but I can't do that if my mind is afflicted." Kemba continued to stroke Theos' chest and gave a soft smile. Conflicted between him and his old home? Wasn't one's home and future with the one they loved?

"So... I have to put W.A.D.A. off for a little while. Okay?" Kemba wanted very badly to ask Theos to travel with him. The words were on his lips but they never came. W.A.D.A. was his dream and Dan's and with Dan gone, it was up to Theos and himself to fulfil it. Theos could do that now and he wouldn't be selfish enough to ask him to forgo it. Kemba's tail swayed back and forth on the water's surface as he contemplated these things.

"Do you want me to go with you," Theos asked. He'd leave it up to Kemba, Kemba froze at the question. Yes! He thought but the word didn't come. Theos admitted to himself he wanted to join W.A.D.A. it had always been his dream to meet humans but it was a want not a need. Family was more important to him than anything. Though he did question whether it would be safe. Ara had wanted him for something called Cursed Exodus and he still didn't know if that meant he was a target. He would probably be safer at W.A.D.A. The thought of parting was a hard one...

"Well..." Kemba began, Theos run away with me! Please! These thoughts ran through his mind, he couldn't say them. "You've been waiting for this for so long." He said, but being separate from you would be too difficult! Come with me! Another unspoken thought. "I want you to join W.A.D.A." Kemba said kissing Theos neck to avoid eye contact. Theos raised his head a bit to nose at Kembas ear exposing his neck further as a sign of trust as Kemba kissed it. That's not true! I want you to come with me. Ran through Kemba's mind. His grip loosened and he stopped stroking Theos.

"I'll join you when I finally learned what came of my people. Whether it's still in ruins or a thriving paradise, I'll return to you." Kemba added. I don't want to see you go. He thought, he couldn't say what was on his heart for Theos' sake. It made his stomach hurt. Theos rested there, it was something Kemba truly had to do. How could he say no or push himself on him? "I'll be as quick as I can." Kemba put on a fake smile. Why won't I tell him the truth? Why won't I be selfish? Kemba asked himself silently. "So, can you wait for me a while?" Kemba asked. I just found my soulmate...and yet I am prepared to leave him. I'll suffer so he can thrive. This is the extent of my affection. I'm such a stupid lion. Kemba thought. His embrace of Theos had all but disappeared, allowing Theos to move if he chose.

"I'd wait forever if I have to, and then some. You do what you need to," Theos said pulling away slightly to look at Kemba. "I'll make sure every moment I'm not on duty I will come visit you," Theos said and gave a sad smile. He gave Kemba a kiss and started to get out, the moment was over, Kemba hated it. He remained in the tub alone, watching Theos dry off and he leaned over the tub. Theos would be lying if he wasn't sad. But he knew they both would be all the better for it eventually. Their love wouldn't burn out like some couples. Instead it would grow with each simple moment they had together, just like this.

"How will you find me? We won't be able to talk to one another." Kemba said looking sad. He wanted to pull Theos back into the water with him, to extend this time he had. It was ending to quickly, why did real life have to begin so soon? He reached one of his paws out grasping at the air, as Theos was too far. After a moment, he also hopped out of the water, and knelt draining the tub. Down the drain went the rest of his precious moment. Kemba silently cursed the day, and wished for the previous few seconds back. He stood up, dripping wet. His damp fur outlining his body well, he turned his face back towards Theos.

"I wonder if I can write you letters..." Kemba said his tail swaying back and forth. He had gotten a chill down his spine as a cool breeze touched him. He gripped his arms and waited for Theos to hand him the towel.

Of course, they would allow it. Theos tossed the towel around Kemba and hugged him close with it slowly drying him off.

"I'm sure I can," Kemba added, he was still struggling to let Theos join W.A.D.A. but he put the thought to the back of his mind. While Kemba was drying, his stomach had made a growl, he grabbed his belly and looked at Theos.

"Yes, you can as much as you want," Theos said putting the towel up.

"Want some eggs?" Kemba asked, he had been alone for so long he had learned how to cook for himself. He had no idea if his cooking was any good but he liked it himself. He would share his first and final breakfast for a while with Theos. He would make the best things he could if Theos were to want it. Theos followed Kemba towards the kitchen.

"Of course, Can't go anywhere on an empty stomach can we," Theos said with a smile. "We have a long way to go to find your home after all." Letters wouldn't work...he was ready to sacrifice his childish dreams. He had to grow, sometime, right? Kemba nearly tripped over himself when he heard those words. Was Theos serious or was this some cruel joke?

Kemba looked at him, "What did you just say?" Kemba's heart nearly failed. "I thought I heard you say we have a long way to go to find my home." Kemba put a finger in his ear to see if there was water lodged in it. "That couldn't be what I heard, because you were going to join W.A.D.A., I want you to join W.A.D.A. and fulfill your... our dream. You don't need to give it up at my expense." Kemba said, his heart began to pick up pace. He started to grow excited, had the cries of his heart reached Theos somehow? Those unspoken thoughts? Was their bond truly that grand that one could see the heart of the other? It was hard to imagine. Theos smile just kept growing wider at Kemba's disbelief. He had to say his look of surprise was cute.

"Besides, I haven't the slightest clue on where to even begin." Kemba said, he grabbed his left arm and looked away at the floor.

Which made it even more important. "You should leave and live the life you want." Kemba added. It was obvious to Theos about his partner's underlying excitement, even if he was trying to play if off, his heart and body couldn't lie. The life he wanted... he had dreamed of glory, humans and helping others but not everyone needed to be a hero.

"I mean it. I dreamed of W.A.D.A. and being a hero... but in some ways, they are the dream of a child. Ara opened my eyes to that. Acting the hero, trying to save others... you can't save everyone. And more often than not you only end up getting hurt yourself," Theos said stopping a few steps away. Kemba's heart felt like it was floating on the clouds. "Glory, money, title means nothing in the face of family and love though. I'll go wherever you go." Theos said and smiled. Kemba's tail stiffened and his face gradually got happier and happier. His body began to shake with excitement.

"We'll travel and learn and find your home," Theos said giving Kemba a kiss and pulled away. Wait. Don't stop! Kemba thought. "Now how about breakfast." He said giving Kemba no time to argue. Kemba embraced Theos, kissing him deeply. It was a surprise to be sure, but Kemba couldn't contain his overflowing happiness. Theos leaned into the kiss not wanting it to stop. After a few long moments, it did though. He let out a happy chuckle, grinning ear to ear. Kemba stopped and his eyes were teary with joy. He looked Theos in the eyes and just smiled. Kemba embraced him in a tight hug briefly.

He turned around and ran over to the kitchen and flipped on the stove, reaching for the eggs in his fridge. He was humming a happy tune and looked back at his partner. Theos broke into a full smile and shook his head. He found Kemba's overreaction endearing.

"I'm going to make you the best breakfast I've ever made!" Kemba began to prepare the food, his tail waving back and forth, his hips were swaying left to right as he hummed his happy tune. He was so happy that his heart reached Theos. He knew now that his kind must mate for life as well, there was no other explanation. Theos sat at the table to wait. He enjoyed seeing Kemba like this. Someone was missing from this picture though. He could just imagine Dan teasing him. The wound was still fresh...but it was healing quickly it seemed in the company of one another.

"Want anything else with it?" Kemba asked not taking his eyes off the eggs.

"Hmmm, rocks," Theos questioned. Not a usual meal for most so he doubted he had any but it never hurt to ask. His tail swayed slightly. "I'll need to tell grandpa of our change in plans. Maybe he knows of a place with snow and a mountain. I know the harpymon of my mountain mentioned hot springs in a tundra but I'm not sure where that is."

Kemba let out a nervous laugh, "Rocks? I forgot you liked minerals... I'm fresh out." Kemba placed the eggs on a plate and walked them over to Theos, "I hope you like them. W.A.D.A. gave them to me, they're from an animal on the human world called a chicken. It took me years to learn how to cook them just right." Kemba walked back to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water and brought it over, sitting across from Theos. A chicken? Theos wondered what such a thing would look like.

"Jared does seem wise enough to point us in the right direction." Kemba took a bite of his eggs and made a hum of pleasure. His face lighting up at the taste. Theos took a bite of the substance. It tasted new and strange. It wasn't terrible but definitely not a favorite. "Delicious!" Kemba took another bite. So long as he liked it though. Theos ate with a smile.

"Tundra is the name of the continent my village is in. I remember it being very cold and full of snow. I haven't seen snow since I was six years old." Kemba said. Theos wondered if he loved the snow. "I know of those hot springs but I was too young to go down the mountain. I'd be blown away by the harsh winds." Kemba paused to take a drink from his glass, some of the water escaped and streamed down his mouth being absorbed into his fur. He put the glass down and played with his remaining egg,

So Kemba's home was close to the hot springs. The harpymon were an unknown boon it seemed.

"Do you think Jared...will be okay with the two of us? You know... being lovers? I don't want to sour your relationship with your grandpa." Kemba asked. "We can hide it from him if it helps, but I'm not letting you go to save the world." Kemba said pointing his fork at Theos. Theos doubted his grandfather would be against it. He was a kind and an understanding old digimon.

"Anyway, do you want more or anything else before we set out?" Theos had finished while he spoke.

"I'm good, and I don't think he will be against it at all. If anything, he'll be happy I found someone." Theos said smiling. He grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. "He may be a little upset I'm not following my dream, but he's understanding when it comes to family. He'll understand why," Theos continued and washed his plate and Kemba's when he brought it over. Kemba did own a dishwasher but Theos looked happy cleaning it.

"So, we know where we have to go. We just need a direction, and once we are there maybe the city or someone in the hot springs will know where the village is," Theos said turning to Kemba. "It will be a long trek though... we need to make sure we have enough food, water and things. I got lucky crossing the desert because I had none of that." Theos said thinking back.

Kemba nodded, "Well, on our way, we can visit the different towns. It doesn't have to be all business you know. It will be both of our time seeing the vast world. Besides, I'm sure other towns will have people who could help us. I have quite a bit of units saved up from working so long, so we can shop here and there if we need to." Kemba said walking to his bed, avoiding his armor and reaching underneath. He pulled out a small but heavy satchel. He smiled at it as the money inside clanged together. Kemba took his breastplate and placed the satchel inside. He walked back over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth while relieving himself. Theos smiled, he had to admit they probably would discover a lot of places. He walked out of the kitchen and sat down licking his mane again.

It wasn't long before Kemba was ready to go. "Theos, in the fridge, there is a cabinet with a small bag. It has un-perishables inside. It is small but it should get us to our first stop...I hope." Kemba said giving a nervous smile. He began dressing himself, putting his armor back on and sheathing his weapon. He moved to the kitchen, and took his remaining bottles of water about ten or so, placing them in a separate satchel which he threw over his shoulder. Theos nodded grabbing the bag and swinging it up around his neck.

"Hmm...I think we're set. Are we forgetting anything?" Kemba asked.

"Money, food, water, I think we have everything we need." Theos said nodding. He walked back out of the kitchen and nuzzled Kemba. "Shall we go?" He asked. He was ready to leave this place. Of course, they had to stop by the factory first where Jared waited with Max. Theos wanted to say goodbye and thank you.

Kemba looked at Theos and nodded, "Let's go. A new adventure awaits!" Kemba said approaching the door, he opened it and would allow Theos out first, his tail playfully whipping Theos's butt earning a chuckle. He looked back at his home and eyed it. It would be a long time before he saw it again.

"I'm proud of you Kemba." Dan said appearing in the middle of the room. He sat there, smiling at Kemba. Of course, he wasn't truly there but Kemba returned the smile and turned away, a small tear flying out of the corner of his eye fading into the darkness of his unlit home. Kemba closed the door and locked it, he ran up the steps to meet Theos, nudging his nose to Theos and walking off towards Jared. Their adventure of unknown stories was about to begin. A journey of love and companionship. Danger and excitement. A journey together at last.

They took the same familiar path they had always walked down; the feeling was euphoric. With it being the last time they traveled this way. Memories of sleepily heading to work in their minds. In the end, they would remember this road but it would not remember them. The sand shifted in the faint breeze erasing their paw prints.

The truck had already departed by this time and everyone was hard at work inside the factory when Theos and Kemba arrived, Jared put a smile on when he saw Theos approach. It seemed so different in the day than early morning and late night. It was for the most part quiet. Near the center stood Max and Jared along with Nanimon. Theos hopped forward happily. He was happy to see his grandfather again.

"Hi grandpa," Theos said giving Jared a hug, Jared returned it. "Max." Theos greeted turning to him and Max saluted Theos when he greeted him. Nanimon was standing there, reading a letter of some sort.

"Theos you're looking lively, I guess last night went well? Kemba seems to be in high spirits as well." Jared said looking over at Kemba who had stopped to talk to a couple of the workers. Theos could hear his name being used.

Max nodded, "My condolences, Jared told me what happened to young Dan. I requested W.A.D.A. give him a proper burial in his honor." Max said and turned to look at Nanimon. "Well foreman, it's a legal document saying Jared is now under W.A.D.A. protection and any attempt to do him or his property harm will result in criminal charges brought against the Bai Hu government. As such, the document also states that Theos and Kemba and the late Dan are now considered W.A.D.A. recruits and therefore are to be excluded henceforth from all mining duties and operations therein. Failure to comply will result in criminal charges." Max ordered sternly.

Nanimon was not happy and looked at Max, "Peh! You humans and your interfering! Our leader won't stand for you doing however you please! I'll be sure to send this directly to him and then we will see how W.A.D.A. reacts!" Nanimon said storming away.

Max shook his head, "The government of Bai Hu will find any excuse to try and remove us from their city. Metal Etemon would be foolish to try to start something for just two workers. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Max said smiling at Theos. Jared nodded, "Thank you so much Max. Well Theos, you're clear to go with W.A.D.A. now! How exciting, my boy, an agent!" Jared said with a wide smile.

"Did you give thought to what guild you and Kemba want to join?" Max asked.

"Actually," Theos said a bit sheepishly. "We weren't going to head to the base quite yet. Dan's death got Kemba thinking about his home. It was destroyed some time back and he wants to go see if anyone returned. I don't want to let him go alone, but we can still do the work on the road. Helping others and telling them about the good W.A.D.A. has done. We have your stories too after all." Theos said with a smile. "Then once we're done we can head straight to W.A.D.A. and become more proper members. We are kind of weak as is. We could really help a lot more if we gained some experience first." It was lack of experience that led to Dan's death after all. If he was going to save people he had to make sure he could do it and not give false hope. Jared and Max both seemed surprised, but completely understood and smiled at Theos.

"I see. That sounds like quite the adventure, far be it from me to stop you." Jared said. Max stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well, as W.A.D.A. agents you would have access to our transporters and you'd be able to zap to wherever it is you need to go." Max said.

"Although we appreciate that Max, this is something we want to do without any shortcuts." Kemba said walking up, "I also want to see the world with my own two eyes, and help people along the way. This world, our home, is so beautiful and yet I've only ever seen this barren place. I want to see grass and jungles and meadows, beaches and mountains. I want to see lively towns and large cities. It's something I want to experience during these travels with my own two feet and my closest ally at my side." Kemba wrapped his arm around Theos.

Jared smiled and Max gave a laugh, "That is great. I can respect that. Well, in any case you both have W.A.D.A. support. You're still considered recruits and we will accept your application at any time you want. Plus, Jared will be safe while you're away." Max said.

Kemba nodded, "Thanks Max."

"Just you two be safe. Write to me often, otherwise my old heart will be stricken with worry." Jared said. Kemba gave a thumb up.

"We will." Theos responded.

"So, where are you two headed first," Max asked.

Kemba looked at Theos and back at Jared and Max. "We need to head to Tundra, where is that?" Kemba asked. Jared and Max looked surprised.

"Tundra is on the other side of the world. It would take you months to get there. You have to make your way to the port on the end of this continent and take a ship to Tundra." Max said. Other side of the world? This was going to be quite some venture then.

Kemba nervously laughed, "Oh. I had a feeling that was going to be the case...well then, just point us in the right direction and we will get going." Kemba said. Jared looked at Theos, "Are you sure you want to travel such a long way?"

"I'm sure," Theos said looking to his grandpa. "He's family after all. I'd travel around the world just to keep him safe."

"That's right!" Kemba said agreeing with Theos.

"Well, as long as you're sure and you both stick together, you'll be fine." Jared said moving in to hug Theos, Theos accepted the hug with a smile. "I'm so glad to have met both of you, you have made the end of my age worth living to." He had to admit he was lucky to have found Jared.

"Okay so you'll need to head across the desert, just keep heading west and you'll reach the port. I wish you both the best of luck. Oh, and here take this map, I don't need it because I have a virtual one programmed into my D.I.G. I'm sure this will come in handy," Theos grinned. That would be beyond helpful.

"Yes, it will Max! Thank you so much!" The thought of this journey alongside Theos excited Kemba the more they were about to set out. "Okay Theos, are you ready?" Theos nodded. Kemba took off towards the exit.

"I love you Theos. Don't ever forget that. Your home is here, with me forever and always." Jared said petting Theos, Theos leaned into his petting with a smile. "I see the way you look at Kemba, hold onto him tight. If you let him go, you'll regret it. Just as I did. If you love him, make sure he knows it for as long as you live."

Theos nodded again, "I will."

"If you ever get homesick, I'll be here." Jared said.

"I'll come back home one day," Theos said giving him one last hug before bounding off after Kemba. There journey was just beginning and he really couldn't wait to see what was out there. They headed towards the setting sun.


	8. A New City

**Chapter 8 A New City**

Kemba and Theos had spent the next day, traveling the desert. The vast desert expanded as far as the eye could see and then some. Kemba was trying to make heads or tails of the map they were given. He was taking them straight, over dunes and past many cacti but the layout never seemed to change. The rolling dunes and the faint breeze picking up sand made it look like the ground itself was a living breathing thing and in truth it was, it had tried to eat Kemba earlier. He managed to find quicksand that Theos was able to get him out of. Something Theos found humorous now. The sun was baking him. He could feel his body hardening and it made him move slower.

"Uggggghhhh...this dessert is so vast I have no idea where we are or where we are going...Plus...I don't know how to read this thing." Kemba was frustrated and Theos just sighed. He didn't know how to read or write either. How in the world was he going to write Jared?

"Theos...I'm sorry but we're so very very lost. I thought I could take us through the desert but all this sand looks the same. We haven't even found an oasis." Kemba said stopped a moment to look at his fur. "I hate the desert; my fur is becoming grainy with the sand." His fur wasn't the only grainy pelt around.

"I guess I'm not really good at this sort of thing after all." Neither one of them were. "...I'm hungry to."

Theos looked up at the sky. "Maybe we should eat and retrace our steps...find a guide back in Bai Hu to take us through the desert. I've failed you already and we just started." Kemba suggested. It had taken Theos a few days to cross the desert into Bai Hu from the mountain before.

"At least the temperature is cooperating." Kemba sarcastically said looking up to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

Kemba was right they had just started and this was nothing compared to the mines. Theos smiled and walked over to him. Providing him with shade as Kemba sat down. Kemba turned his head and smiled at Theos, the sun outlining his body as he eclipsed it.

"It may take a few days you know. You shouldn't get disheartened so quickly," Theos swung the satchel of food around his neck. "Come, let us eat and rest then continue towards the sunset. Even if we don't exactly make it to the port we can hit the ocean and follow the shore. We just got to keep heading in the right direction." Theos said smiling.

Kemba sat up and nodded, "Yea you're right. Just being out here in the blistering heat with a full body of fur designed for colder climates makes me lose my will rather quickly. Good thing you're here to keep me going!"

Kemba reached into the bag and pulled out a can of food. It was labeled Digi Nior and looked like small honeycomb. Kemba frowned when he thought that these would be their food for the foreseeable future. "This is our first meal, and I'm already wanting meat." He took out his sword and popped open the can. He took one out and examined it closely before popping it in his mouth. Theos cocked his head before reaching for a piece himself.

"Eh...not bad...kinda tastes like dirt though" Kemba said. Kemba took out a bottle of water from the satchel and gave it to Theos. Theos accepted the water and washed down the food. Not the best tasting but it was edible.

"We can share the water; the supply will last longer." Kemba said then taking a drink from the bottle. The coolness washing the inside of his throat was so refreshing. He pulled away, wiping the excess from his mouth handing it back to Theos.

"I was thinking, what if we look for more of your kind to? While we're on this journey of ours. Not that I even know where to begin looking for them." Kemba said popping another of the honeycomb shaped ration into his mouth. He would take a drink of the water every time after Theos.

"I dunno where either. Maybe others have seen them though. After all they had to go through the port to come here right?" Theos was suddenly excited. "I'd love to be able to see what I'd become one day. I have no idea what I'll look like grown up." Theos took another bite then a sip. "I wonder what they are like."

Kemba smiled at Theos excitement, "Well if they're all like you I might think I've died and gone to heaven. Though the original Theos will always be my favorite Theos." Kemba said giving him a wink. Theos chuckled and blushed a bit at his wink before winking back.

"Are you two lovers? That's odd. You're both male, aren't you? How does that work?" A voice called from behind them. Kemba turned around to look and no one was there. Theos ears perked and he too looked around for the voice.

"Um...did you hear something?" Kemba asked a little spooked by the phantom voice.

"Yeah," Theos said answering his question then standing.

"I'm interested in you two...which one is the dad and who's the mom?" The voice asked. Theos chuckled a bit at the question.

Kemba jumped up, "Hey! The desert is speaking to us!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not. That would be impossible. My name is Kim and I am a Chamelemon." A small lizard suddenly took shape. "I'm nine years old." She said.

Kemba was shocked when she appeared out of nowhere. He had never seen this type of Digimon before. "Chamelemon? What's a kid doing out in the desert so far from Bai Hu?" Kemba asked.

"Bai Hu? I'm not from Bai Hu. You're near my cities border. I was out collecting cacti flowers when I saw you two. I've been following you for a while." She stated. Theos was happy, her being here meant they had to be close to the port then.

Kemba was confused, "Another city besides Bai Hu?"

"We must be close to the port city then," Theos said; his tail wagging. "See we weren't as lost as you thought." He smiled. "I'm Theos and this is my mate Kemba." Theos said introducing them.

Kim's unique eyes moved to observe both of them, one facing Kemba and the other Theos. Kemba was intrigued by how she was able to move her eyes independently like that.

"Mates? I think you're doing it wrong. One is supposed to be the girl, my momma and papa said so." She tilted her head, and tasted the air with her tongue much like a lizard would. "Also, my city isn't the port city. It's a pretty kingdom though." Kim said.

Kemba opted not to correct Kim based on her age and ignored the comment on Theos and himself, "So...if your kingdom isn't the port city, where is it?" Kemba asked. Kim kept tilting her head and tasting the air. It was hard to tell if she was thinking given her bland expressions.

"I dunno. I'm not sure what a port is," She responded. Kemba dropped his arms and head in a show of defeat.

"So...we're still lost." Kemba whimpered.

"Why not go to my city? I'm sure someone can tell you." Kim offered.

"Where is your city?" Kemba asked.

"It's just south of here. Straight ahead, it should take us an hour if we walk." Kim pointed in the direction of her city.

"Well...it's a start. I guess we could go and rest for the night." Kemba said and turned to Theos, "Unless we keep going west like Max said. Though the desert at night may be unsafe for us." Kemba warned.

Kim nodded, "Considering the desert monster comes out at night, you'll be gobbled up."

Kemba looked at Kim, "Desert monster?"

Kim nodded, "I have never seen it myself cause I'm not allowed outside after dark. Most of the people know of it though. They say you can hear its roars in the distance, it doesn't ever come near the city for some reason. I think it doesn't like enclosed spaces." She said.

Kemba shook his head, it sounded like a ghost story adults tell their kids to keep them from making trouble. "Anyway, it's your decision Theos. I'll do whatever you want," Kemba replied.

"Well, it's late and I have the cacti flowers I need, so I'm going to head back. You're free to follow after me." Kim turned around and began to walk south, she was quite fast.

"Better safe than sorry in my opinion," Theos said making a move to follow. He followed her until the city could be seen.

Kim, Kemba and Theos had approached the Kingdom of Coraggio from the desert, it tripled the size of Bai Hu. Kemba's jaw dropped open as he couldn't even see the end of the town from the top of the dunes they were on. Theos eyes opened wide at the sight. This is kind of what he imagined a city to be like when he was on the mountain. He never imagined two cities could be so different though. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"That is Coraggio, my home." Kim said and turned to look at the dumbfounded Kemba. "Bai Hu must be small if you're this surprised. Coraggio is one of the biggest kingdoms on the continent. At least that is what mama and papa told me. Come on, let's head in."

Kemba turned to look at Theos, "I have never seen such a large place before...it's kind of intimidating." He said following after Kim. It was, even Theos had to admit that. How many streets were there? They could probably get lost really easily.

Kim walked up to the South Gate, where two mighty Tuskmon were guarding it; standing at both ends. Theos looked at the Tuskmon with delight. They were intimidating to say the least.

"Hello Kim. I see you've returned with guests," One bellowed in its deep voice.

"Who are they," The other asked. It intrigued Kemba that two massive sized individuals could sound so passive and yet look so aggressive.

"They're weary travelers, new to the desert. I brought them here because I thought it'd be nice for them to have a familiar place to sleep," Kim said walking by the two into the city. One of the Tuskmon moved his snout down, it's nostril was bigger than Kemba and Theos. Theos laughed at the air blowing past him.

Kemba began to shiver, "H-hi...I-I'm Kemba..." He said waving. The Tuskmon took a big whiff of Kemba, blowing in his fur, the Tuskmon began to take short breaths before sneezing into the air. He shook his mighty head and went back to his post.

"You don't smell dangerous, enjoy your stay fluffy kitty and gummy doggy." The other said. Kemba looked at Theos and then walked in.

"I've never seen dinosaur digimon that close before...this adventure is going to be super exciting." He said walking into the district known as Small Town.

"Without a doubt," Theos said running ahead of him a bit. "They are all so big. How do you stop from being crushed?" Theos said weaving away from a leg as he followed Kim.

"I'm very quick, and I can see more than most," She wasn't kidding, she jerked left and right and it was almost hard to keep up. Most of the travelers were heading out of the gate. Theos did his best to follow without being stepped on. Weaving in and out and around. Finally, he decided to just stay as close to the buildings as he could.

"Why are all these people leaving," Kemba asked staying closely behind Theos.

"They close the gates to the city at night, the merchants leave before then because no one can leave until morning," Kim said. Kemba nodded as he avoided a Brachiomon's foot. He looked up nearly falling backwards to see its head, "Whoa..." He said awestruck.

"Just around the corner we will be in the small town district. It's the suburbs so to speak, it's where me and my family live. It's not as lively as the rest of Coraggio. It's nice for when one wants to escape the busy life," Kim said. Kemba followed behind wondering what kind of place Kim was taking them to.

"My folks and I run an inn, you can stay there for the night. You'll have to pay though." Kim said. What luck, running into an innkeeper's daughter Theos thought.

Kemba nodded, "Of course we will pay. We don't want to be burdens." Kemba replied.

"Good. I can watch you two closely then. You intrigue me." Kim said turning the corner to a much quieter part of town.

"Intrigue you?" Kemba questioned.

"You are intriguing yourself you know. We don't know much about this place but it is amazing to see how someone so small survives all this," Theos looked around. "Not to mention the luck we had in meeting you. We would have passed this place right by."

Kim's eye looked back at Theos, "I'm small because I haven't hit my growth spurt yet. My mama and papa are big Chamelemon. I'm not allowed to go into the city until I get bigger, it's too busy papa says. Also, it wasn't luck that we met. I decided to show myself to you otherwise you'd have never known I was there. Plus, this kingdom is on every map, all you had to do was read the one you have." Kim answered. Theos looked away sheepishly. She takes things very seriously, doesn't she? Kemba wondered how big Kim's species got exactly.

"I assume you two want a room together? It costs more money. Though it would be the first time a boy and a boy stayed in the couple's cabin," Kim said. Theos shrugged, they should probably take whatever is cheapest. That way they wouldn't be strapped for money.

Kemba looked at Theos and then at Kim, "Well...we will decide when we get there." Kemba replied.

"Then you ought to decide quickly, we're here." Kim said stopping at a building with the word Camo Inn labeled on its sign. Theos looked up at the large building. Everything was so much bigger it made him feel like he was the size of a Pyocomon.

"Oh...I didn't even notice." Kemba said looking around, the traffic had decreased drastically and people were out and about enjoying the twilight of mid-day. It was a quaint part of town, it looked like a small village.

"Welcome to Camo Inn!" Kim said, turning completely invisible.

"Kim? Kim!?" Kemba reached out to try and feel for her but she was no longer standing where she once was. Theos cocked his head and looked around to see if he could spot movement.

"She's gone, must have gone inside. Guess this is it huh?" Kemba said looking to Theos. "We can get help in this kingdom that we didn't even know was here...though it was on the map. I probably should have told Max I never learned to read or write..." Kemba said with a slight chuckle.

"Shall we go in?" Kemba asked with a smile.

"Yep, get set up for the night and then maybe go look around once the crowd settles a bit. This place is just so big. I want to see all of it even though we can't," Theos laughed. "However, the inn is the best place to ask stuff. So, we should get to know the digimon here first. C'mon," Theos said hopping towards the entrance. He turned to Kemba before heading inside, Kemba on his heel.


	9. Coraggio

**Chapter 9 Coraggio**

Kemba walked into the inn with Theos, the lobby was made entirely of wood; like a log cabin. There were tables and couches with reading materials, very few digimon were currently here. Theos smiled at the warm and welcoming look of the place. The earth tones pleasing to the eyes though he had to wonder where they got so much wood for this.

"Welcome to Camo Inn." A voice called to Kemba and Theos, suddenly a Chamelemon appeared and this one was full grown. He was easily triple if not quadruple the size of Kim. Either way he was way larger than them. It was behind the counter where they received new guests, "I am the Innkeeper, owner of this fine establishment. How can I help you?" The keep asked.

"Hi I'm Kemba and this here is Theos, we were brought here by your daughter Kim." Kemba explained, he was taken back a bit by the size difference between Kim and the Inn Keep.

"Kim my daughter brought you here? You must have intrigued her for her to reveal herself so willingly," The inn keep eyed Theos a while. "Oh my...I haven't seen a Theowmon in ages. What a rare and special guest." He said tasting the air. Theos ears perked. He knew what he was?

"You...know about Theos?" Kemba questioned.

"Of course, this inn has housed them in the past. I have seen six in my lifetime, this young lad being my seventh and youngest ever. It's no wonder I barely recognized you, you're still a hatchling," The keep said. Theos tail wagged at the thought of others like him. He had seen so few but still there were others.

Kemba smiled and looked at Theos "Wow! What luck!" Kemba turned back around, "Do you know if they're in this kingdom?" Kemba asked.

"It's not impossible, the Kingdom is vast and spans for miles and miles. Though from what I have been told in the past, your species is migratory until you're in your late years. All of the Theowmon moved on after a while from this Inn. Always in search of another Theowmon or love, they have the best stories," The keep stated. Migratory, that explained a lot to Theos really. His eyes shined with an eagerness to hear more. Kemba looked at Theos and smiled. He was following his instincts and they brought them together. Kemba felt very fortunate to have run into him.

"When was the last time you saw one?" Kemba questioned.

"I actually saw two, they stayed in this inn about thirteen years ago...so very recently." He responded. Kemba became excited and looked at Theos.

"You don't think they were your parents!?" Kemba asked. Theos nodded in response. Again, he was chalking this up to amazing luck no matter what Kim had said.

"Oh? Are you their son? They were a very lovely couple, paid more than enough for the one night they stayed. It was quite generous. She did seem to be recovering from some ailment, I would assume it was birth if you are indeed their son," The keep replied. Kemba was so happy for Theos, they had found a clue! Theos sat a bit dumbfounded at how easily they had stumbled upon his parent's trail

"Do you know where it is they went?" Kemba asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't the one who checked them out. It was my wife, Martha. She's out to market right now," the innkeeper responded.

Kemba crossed his arms and looked at Theos, "So what now?" Kemba asked.

"If I may, your parents paid way too much for one night. As an upstanding establishment, I will allow you to spend up to three nights here free of charge. As a show of great appreciation, any room you like." He said. Maybe they had planned for this, had planned for his migration and took it into consideration.

Kemba nervously laughed, "I guess we owe your parents thanks, huh?" Kemba said.

"Papa." A familiar voice said, as Kim reappeared on the counter. "Papa, they are both lovers. They're doing it wrong, right?" Kim said. Theos smiled slightly, clearing his throat as he hid back a laugh.

The keeps one eye moved to view his daughter "Is that so? Well, Kim you shouldn't interject yourselves in other people's affairs." The keep scolded.

"But you said..." Kim began.

"And what I said is true for our species, but others are different. Now scoot," He pushed his daughter along and she disappeared just as quickly as she came. He was quick to shut down her argument. Which Theos was kind of glad. It was a hard thing to explain really.

"So...it's not an issue that Theos and I love one another?" Kemba asked.

The Innkeeper gave out a small laugh, "Oh heavens no! There was one Theowmon when my grandpa owned this establishment that took a male Gazimon as a mate. My grandpa had a problem with it but I understood, until I met my wife, I was actually attracted to this Tyrannomon my age, same gender. He didn't share my feelings so it kind of died out. So, no problem here. Please, take the lover's cabin upstairs. It has all the utilities for a couple. Bath, single bed, television, I don't know if you drink alcohol but the fridge is freshly stocked. If you'd like dinner, you can order it using the phone on the night table. My wife will cook you anything you'd like from our menu, we also keep plenty of plants for Theowmon now since we do get them occasionally." The keep said. Theos had never tasted alcohol, plants however were like candy to him. There had been so few on the mountain.

Kemba bowed, "Thank you so very much Innkeeper." The keep handed the key to Kemba.

"Is there anything you would like to know about your parents young one? I can try to recall my conversation with them." He asked.

Theos had hundreds but only one stuck out in his mind. "What were they like?" Kemba looked to Theos when he asked his question then to the inn keep. The inn keep held his chin as his eyes twitched in different directions as he thought.

"Your mother was quite the lovely Digimon. Beautiful and frail looking, her demeanor was gentle and kind. Her voice was sweet to listen to. She was only the second female I had ever seen of your kind. She outclassed the other. Your father was her polar opposite, he displayed himself upright and was firm. He spoke with a demanding tone. I could tell that he was very strong in a fight. His body was very fit. His horns looked like a crown. His eyes told a story of a deep past. As if he had seen and conquered the many trials of the world. To be honest, he was intimidating. Much like an alpha male. Still, he had a gentle heart. Your mother was his sole concern and when speaking to her, was very gentle and caring. They were both well-groomed and it seemed as if I was graced by a king and queen." Kemba tried to imagine Theos parents as best he could. Theos looked thoughtful as he imagined his parents. Kind of... they looked like him but one with a crown. In the end, he couldn't really picture it.

"They seemed in their later years but I am not familiar with your different forms." Kemba had a clear image of what he thought Theos parents looked like. Essentially, Theos with a bit more muscle and a crown on his head. His mom, a skinnier Theos with long eyelashes.

"Did they say they were here for any reason?" Kemba asked.

"Hmm...well as I said, the female was ailing from something, now of which was likely from laying eggs, the good sir asked she be taken care of. Which Martha did all night, she was a midwife before. She remained in the inn the entire day resting. Later that night, your father left the inn. I was tending the fireplace when I saw him. I peeked out of the window and noticed him heading towards the inner part of the Kingdom. He returned very early in the morning. I don't know where he went." The innkeeper replied. Kemba wondered what Theos dad did that night. Sneaking out in the middle of the night for no reason, what could it have been?

Kemba looked to Theos, "What do you think? Have anything else you want to ask?" Kemba asked.

"What's in the inner kingdom," Maybe he could go there and find out. His body tingled with excitement. After they dropped their bags off in the room he wanted to run straight there and find out.

"The inner kingdom consists of the Noblemen area, and the Palace at its center where our King resides. Which I find odd, no one is allowed into the inner kingdom without invitation. Perhaps your father knew someone in Coraggio? If it's a nobleman, he is very well connected." The keep said.

Kemba thought a moment, "Invitation huh? How would we be invited in?" Kemba questioned.

The keep shrugged, "I've never been in all my years, I'm just a simple innkeeper. Perhaps a nobleman would have to actually invite you in, though getting their attention would be difficult. They never need to leave the inner kingdom." The keep responded. Theos looked to the ground thinking. Maybe they could get in if he said his parents' names.

Kemba sighed, "Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, we hit a dead end."

The keep looked at Kemba, "I'm sorry that that is all the information I can give you. Perhaps you can discover more at a public place, the pub or maybe the bazaar? Though the bazaar will be closed soon. The sun is setting after all...though you hatchlings may be too young to get into the pub."

Kemba looked to Theos. "I say we explore what we can before night. Though ultimately it's your call Theos." Kemba said waiting on Theos decision.

"Let's drop our stuff off in the room and go," Theos said happily. "One last thing. What were their names?" Theos asked. He had to know. A name could mean all the difference between easy and hard.

Kemba looked back at the keep as he recalled their names, "Sir Midas and Madame Belle."

Kemba looked at Theos, "Those are nice names, I can't wait to meet them!" Kemba said.

"Well I wish you two the best of luck in your search, the room is yours for three nights. I must see to Martha, I believe she has returned. Good day, Sir Kemba...Sir Theos," The inn keep in the same fashion as his daughter, vanished into thin air.

"Thank you," Theos called after him.

"You know, I wonder if they ever leave a room without doing that," Kemba thought. He turned to Theos and touched his nose with his own, "We're so lucky. Let's hurry and head to the bazaar before it closes!"

Kemba went up the steps looking for the room number that matched the key he was given. Theos smiled and ran up after him. Once he found it he opened it up, it wasn't as big or homey like Kemba's home back in Bai Hu but it did have everything the two would need. Kemba walked in placing their bag on the bed but keeping the money he brought along, "This room is smaller than I'm used to, but it's still got a comfortable feel to it. This bed is even pretty soft." Kemba said squeezing the mattress.

"All set Theos?" He said waiting for him. Theos nodded eagerly. The two would go downstairs and head out the front of the inn. Kemba stood in the front of the inn as the sky turned a soft pink, looking around and noticed a sign post. Theos looked at the rosy hue on the buildings around them.

Kemba strained his eyes as he tried to make out the letters, "Baaa...Nooo...? Gah! It's no use! I just can't read it!" Kemba exclaimed.

"It says Bazaar is that way." A voice called from atop Kemba's head.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Kim reappeared on top of him, "Kim!? When were you there!?" Kemba said taken by surprise.

"Just a moment ago, I'm coming with you, I want to see the other parts of the kingdom. Besides, if you two can't read then I suppose you need a guide and who better than me?" Kim said looking down over his face. Theos cocked his head at her. It would be useful to have someone who could read along.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea... your dad might be upset with us and he is already showing us a lot of gratitude." Kemba replied.

"You don't have a choice. I am perched in your fur and I am not going anywhere. By the way, your fur is very soft...do you use conditioner?" Kim asked. Kemba blushed a little.

"F-Fine...just don't leave our side." Kemba said.

"I wasn't planning to. Now are we going or what?" Kim asked.

"I suppose so..." Kemba looked to Theos and shrugged.

Theos smiled and started down the road. His gaze resting on everything as he passed them. "I wonder where we should start. There are so many stalls," Theos said looking around. "Let alone how can we tell who is high class and who isn't." Theos was overwhelmed with sights and smells. Kim was looking around at the massive amount of traffic in the area and not everyone was reptilian or dinosaur in nature, there was a mix diversity of all species shopping and selling.

"Well, the nobleman would be either reptilian or dinosaur types, so we can immediately eliminate anyone else," Kim said, they were so tiny compared to most of the other digimon around them and it was hard to really see. Theos nodded as he looked around. The larger ones would probably be the ones to ask. How could they get their attention though? Their heads were so high up he doubted they'd hear them.

"I've never felt smaller in my life then at this very moment." Kemba said. Suddenly, Kemba caught a whiff of something.

"What is that smell?" He said allowed, Kim looked oddly at Kemba. Theos cocked his head. There was plenty of smells so it was hard for him to pick out anything unless he was right on it.

"Smell?" She questioned.

"It smells... like...like... sugar!" Kemba exclaimed and began to run in the direction of the smell. It took a moment for Theos to follow also breaking into a run.

"Hey! Kemba! Stop! Where are you taking us!?" Kim exclaimed gripping Kemba as tight as she could as he forced his way past a group of people to make it to the front where a stand was selling sweets. What had come over him? Theos raced behind him weaving in and out of legs to try and keep up, until he finally stopped.

"Come get your sweets here! Cookies, cake, candy and more! I have it all!" The vendor shouted, drawing in as many people as he could. Kemba mushed his face against the display case, his tongue hanging out as he visibly drooled. Sweets? It smelled good that was for sure. But Theos had no idea what it really was. On the mountain, salty rocks were his candy along with plants.

"I want all of it!" Kemba exclaimed. "Kemba! We don't have time for this!" Kim said. "I have to have some!" Kemba ran over to the vendor, "Give me one...no... two of everything!" Kemba exclaimed, his tail was swaying back and forth and he was purring slightly.

"We should save our money," Theos voiced as he watched Kemba.

Kim looked at Theos, "What has come over him?" She asked and he shook his head unknowing.

The vendor looked at Kemba, "Two of everything? I'm sorry little boy but do you have enough to pay for that?"

Kemba nodded and pulled out his entire bag of savings, "I do! Please! Two of everything!" He shouted. Kim became concerned.

"Is that wise?" Kim asked but Kemba drowned her out.

"No, it isn't," Theos answered. He walked around into Kemba's line of sight; waving his hoof in his face.

"Well I'll be, you DO have enough. Two of everything coming right up!" The vendor began to fill a bag with the many different sweets he had. Kemba watched anxiously hopping left and right.

"Sugar...sugar...sugar," Kemba kept saying, it was as if he were in a trance. "Here you are little boy! Two of everything!" The vendor took Kemba's bag of units and handed him the bag of sweets. Kemba snatched it from the counter and immediately began to eat, "Donuts..." Kemba sat down with the bag as he ate, his feet happily tapping the air.

"Kemba! Earth to Kemba! Aren't we helping Theos?" Kim said. "Cookies...and cake!" Kemba ate one after the other; he purred in between bites. It was like Kemba was transported to a different world. Kim disappeared and reappeared on top Theos's head. Theos sighed since the deed was done. Well at least Kemba was happy.

"Is he okay? I've never seen anyone enjoy snacks as much as he is right now." Kim said. "At this rate, he's really going to eat it all himself. Should we do something? He just spent every unit you have."

"Yeah I think he'll be okay... maybe he shouldn't come to the bazaar again though," Theos said chuckling a bit. "Why don't you stay with him and make sure he makes it back to the inn. I'll continue looking. I have a great sense of direction so don't worry."

"Okay, but we may be here a while..." Kim looked over at Kemba who was saying the name of every sweet he ate.

Theos chuckled and bent into Kemba. "I'll meet you back at the inn. Don't make yourself sick." He nuzzled him and waited for Kim to get off before running off.

"Is this really okay? Kemba, your boyfriend just took off without you." Kim stated, sitting in front of him and watching. "Cream puff..." Kemba responded. Kim sighed and turned invisible.

Theos had to find a way to get up higher. He went down a side street jumping onto a stack of boxes then a small roof overhang then finally the roof. The view was beautiful from so high up. He looked around questioningly. He started hopping roof to roof.

"Excuse me," He said to a large digimon with a long neck. Theos managed to get the attention of a Brachiomon.

"Hmm?" The deep bellowing voice rang out as its single eye encompassed Theos entire body. It blinked as its pupil adjusted the great dinosaurs vision to focus in on the tiny Theos. Theos smiled slightly. He could see himself in the shiny eye. It was amazing. "Who might you be?" He spoke, his eye lid blinking so often providing a slight breeze against Theos when he did. "Did you need something from me hatchling? I am no vendor." He said.

"My name is Theos and I was wondering if you know a Midas and Belle? They are the same species as me," Theos said his tail wagging slightly. Even if he did not know them personally maybe he knew someone who did. Hopefully the names or the species would be familiar to him.

The majestic digimon thought a moment before answering, "Midas and Belle..." He repeated, "I fear I do not. I am very large and it is difficult for me to make conversation with the people below me. I have not seen Theowmon and their like since I was a mere hatchling myself. If it is information you seek, perhaps the young hatchling should try an information vendor here in the bazaar?" He bellowed.

He motioned his head down to a building. Theos gaze followed it to the general area but it was hard to tell exactly where with such a big eye. "Perhaps I can assist you. Jump onto my head and I shall lower you to one such vendor. If she does not know, then no one in this grand kingdom does." He said.

"Thank you," Theos hopped onto his head as he lowered it. He could see everything from up here. He let out a breathless wow, and then the descent. Theos stood upon the massive head as it lowered him to the ground. He hopped off with an oomph.

"Thank you again," Theos said smiling and waving the brachiomon off. He looked to the door of the building then entered. "Hello," he called out.

Meanwhile, Kemba had nearly completed his bag of sweets "Last doughnut... aww..." He frowned as he ate it. He let out a small belch and patted his stomach "That was heavenly." Kemba said leaning his head back.

"Done finally? Can we go back to the inn now?" Kim said reappearing in front of him.

Kemba suddenly realized he was so caught up with his sweets that he had let down Theos, "Oh no!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet, "Theos! Oh, he must be so mad at me! I didn't even realize what I was doing! That sweet aroma...I couldn't resist!" Kemba said.

Kim climbed back to her perch on his head, "Theos is still looking for answers, he said to take you back to the inn when you were finished. So, let's get going."

"No way! There is no chance I'm returning to the inn! Oh no..." Kemba's jaw dropped open, "I-I-I spent... ALL OF OUR MONEY!" He yelled grabbing his head. "I'm such a bad Spadamon!" He began to weep slightly.

Kim sighed, "Yea well... now you have to reap the consequences, don't you? Let's go." Kim insisted.

"Do you think if I beg the vendor he will give me my money back? I can explain everything..." Kemba asked.

"You have a better chance at being struck by lightning on a clear sunny day." Kim said, depressing Kemba even more.

"Oh no... what am I going to do?" Kemba sat down feeling defeated.

Kim sighed, "Remember when I said I wasn't allowed outside of the small town?" Kemba looked at her as she made her way in front of him. "Y-Yea..." Kemba answered, "I never said I didn't come into the kingdom... I may have fibbed a bit. I know a place you can make back your units...but it will be difficult." She warned.

"Really!? You know...for someone so young you sure know and do a lot."

Kim laughed, "Well...Chamelemon mature very fast. In any case, let's go, I'll show you the way." Kim began to walk off. Kemba got up and cleared his face before following after her.

Meanwhile, as Theos stepped inside, there was a single digimon waiting by a desk. The room was entirely circular and had just the desk at its center.

"Hello, Theowmon. What a pleasant surprise." The digimon said, it was cloaked and unrecognizable. She seemed to know Theos though. Theos approached cocking his head and trying to peer under her cloak. "You have questions... about your kind no? Perhaps I have answers, for the right cost..." She pulled out a small crystal ball and placed it on the center of the desk. Of course, there was a catch. Theos had no money now.

"How far are you willing to go for answers? As far as Kemba did with Mamemon perhaps?" She said, her eerie voice and uneasy aura gave a spiritual feel to the place. Theos hair stood on end; how did she know about that? A silent growl started in his throat. "Perhaps you'll spend every unit you own? Maybe give up your beloved grandfather's protective care? Tell me young Theowmon, what will you offer?" She asked clenching the crystal ball.

Meanwhile Kemba and Kim had made their way to a pub. "Hey Kim, I don't think we will be allowed in there..." Kemba said and Kim looked back at him.

"We're not going in there, we're going downstairs." Kim said heading behind the building.

"Downstairs?" Kemba wondered following Kim. They made their way downstairs and came to a steel door with an eye slot. Kim knocked on the door, the eye slot opened and two reptilian eyes peered through.

"Password?" It asked.

"Rosy Red." Kim answered, the slot closed and the door creaked open. Kemba was surprised by it,

"What the heck is this place?" Kemba asked walking in. The sounds of crowds cheering could be heard as they approached another set of steps, the Gaossmon watching as they passed him. They followed the steps down as the cheering got louder and Kemba became more and more reserved. The room opened up to about fifty different digimon and an arena in the middle of them. They were throwing units down and were cheering as two digimon did battle in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Coraggio's fight club." Kim said to Kemba.

"Fight club...do your parents know about this?" Kemba asked.

"Hey do you want to earn back the money for Theos or not?"

"Yes...I'll do anything for him!" Kim nodded.

"Okay then, I know the ringmaster. He sometimes lets me work as a serving girl, I'll tell him to add you to the roster." Kim said disappearing.

Kemba was worried, "Perhaps I should have gone back to the inn after all..."

Meanwhile, Theos had become cautious, hearing what this individual had to say. "How the hell do you know all that," Theos growled. Cursed Exodus? Ara? His body tingled with anxiety and distrust.

The woman laughed, and removed her cloak. She had the face of Doumon, "I am a creature of magic and spells...even some lost to this world. There is no heart I cannot peer into." She said.

"Fear not Theos, I am not your enemy. Just a humble information vendor." She said resting her hands in front of her. Theos rested a bit but still looked at her warily. "I peer just a little bit to get my costumer interested. I am this kingdom's greatest fortune teller. Sheila the Doumon."

"Though as I said, my information comes at a cost...what that cost is, is entirely up to you. Should it lack luster, I will give to you the information mirroring the quality of payment." Sheila moved her hand and a chair was pushed out, inviting Theos to come sit. Quality of payment? What could Theos offer? Definitely not money or his body.

"So Theos, ask your questions...or don't the choice is yours." She said rubbing her crystal.

While Theos had a decision to make, Kemba was watching some of the fights while he waited, "Geez...this is really brutal." Kemba watched as a Dinohumon beat a Yasyamon into submission. The Yasyamon was bleeding profusely and was barely moving, the people cheered and cheered as the fight came to a close. Dinohumon was victorious with minimal damage, a worker of the fight club went around paying out the units to those who bet for him. Dinohumon in turn was paid out even better for winning his tenth match in a row.

"It's done." Kim spoke reappearing on Kemba's head.

"Gah! I wish you wouldn't do that!" Kemba said grabbing for his heart.

"You've been entered into the junior match-up. I hope you're good at fighting."

Kemba suddenly remembered all of his fights and how he had his friends there to empower him. "I don't have a choice... Theos needs those units back... I have to do my best, while he is doing his!"

Kim nodded, "Well then best psych yourself up. You're on next." Kim said.

"Alright everyone! Next up is the junior matches! Early life, up and comers here to taste unrestricted combat! We have a newcomer to the ring, please welcome Kemba the "Sugar Boy" Spadamon!" The announcer called.

"Sugar boy!?" Kemba said surprised.

"Yea, everyone has a nickname...so I gave you that one Sugar Boy...good luck." Kim disappeared.

"Fantastic..." Kemba walked out into the arena. The crowds were mixed with cheering and booing,

"Sugar Boy...this is a no weapons or armor fight...you'll have to go bare knuckle." The announcer whispered.

"Wh-What!? Seriously!? You want me to fight naked!?" Kemba turned red.

"What's the problem kid? You're already not wearing any pants...lighten up! This is a fight with fists not weapons." Kemba clenched his paws, so much for unrestricted.

"But... No...this is for Theos and me...I can do this." Kemba told himself removing his equipment.

"His opponent is Rick the "Yellow Bomb" Agumon!" The crowd cheered as an Agumon that had quite a few scars stepped into the ring.

"So...you're my opponent? What kind of name is Sugar Boy? Guess it doesn't matter, I love taking out newbies. Get ready, Sugar boy..." Rick teased. Kemba raised his fists as he took a nervous stance and the bell rang for the battle to begin.

Meanwhile, Theos had to contemplate his next move, she could look into his mind and see everything he knows so he couldn't exchange information. But maybe... "You can see what is on my mind, so you know I am traveling with my mate. What if I offered to send you something you wanted from another part of the world? I'm sure we could find something rare enough to catch your interests in our travels," Theos offered. He had no idea what it would be. He however, had no intention of fooling her. He'd keep his word.

Sheila gave it some thought and gave a toothy grin, "Indeed you are traveling on a journey. You are a special digimon and there is but one thing I want from you young one. A vial of your blood. That payment shall earn you a single question, perhaps that is all the question you need? I dabble in the magic arts, and you do not possess the ability to retrieve for me powerful magical artifacts, so I ask for your blood instead." Doumon stood up and made her way around to Theos. His blood? What was so special about it? He frowned but weighed it against finding his parents. It wasn't as bad a price.

"A vial of your blood. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

As Theos considered the payment, Kemba had defeated his opponent in the ring and the cheers of the crowd grew. He cleaned the blood from his mouth and rose off the knee he was on, "This is a lot more difficult than I imagined... that guy was strong." Kemba said.

"We have a winner! Sugar Boy has won his first match! Now we will continue this first to ten with Sugar Boy's second match!" The announcer said.

Kemba was surprised, "Ten consecutive matches? I barely made it through my first..." He said taking long breaths.

Kim appeared next to him, "If you win your remaining nine fights, you'll make back triple what you spent. I know you can do it." Kim said disappearing again.

Kemba sighed, "Easier said than done... but I have to continue!" Kemba pumped himself back up as he waited for his next opponent.

"Please welcome to the ring, Igor the "Dynamite" Goblimon!" The announcer said as the goblimon stood in the ring his fists raised,

"You seem tired Sugar Boy...hope you're ready for a beating!" He said. Kemba raised his fists and prepared for the sound of the bell. This was going to be a long set of fights.

Meanwhile, after little deliberation, Theos was ready to answer "Deal, tell me how I can track my mother and father. Midas and Belle," Rather than asking where they were or why they were here. It was better to have something more permanent. A way to track them somehow. He would offer his leg when she would ask for the blood.

Sheila smiled when Theos agreed, and asked his question. "Midas and Belle are not easy to find. They have been running for the last decade, making sure to leave no trace to follow. To find a clue to your parents, you must gain access to the nobleman and seek an audience with our king. Only then, will you know the truth. There is but one nobleman you need to impress to gain access. He fancies the underworld fight club right here in this very city. Underneath the pub will gain you access with the password Rosy Red. The nobleman is a Master Tyrannomon by the name of Lord Kilgath. His money supports this illegal sport, and will gladly take you as his personal fighter if you can defeat his current champion. DinoHumon." Sheila answered.

So, he had to defeat an adult in the ring... not an easy task to be sure. This was going to take longer than he thought. After she gave Theos the information, she took his leg and pricked it with a needle, taking her payment.

"Yes...this blood will serve me quite well." Theos watched her questioningly, as he licked where she pricked him.

"I can take more of it should you have more than one question."

He did have one, what was she going to do with his blood? It was better not to give more for that however. Maybe another time when he was more sure about her.

"Good day Theos." She said turning around and beginning to walk back to her table.

Theos turned and left with hardly a goodbye, she was strange. He'd ask the innkeeper about the fight ring. He was sure rumors were abound. Hopefully Kemba was back there, sleeping off his sweets. Theos smiled at the thought of him. He had spent all their money but he looked very happy. Theos headed back down the main street. The crowd was beginning to thin. He trotted his way back towards and into the inn.

He looked around at the welcoming interior. He had to smile, Kemba was probably already upstairs. He headed for them to go check on him. He opened the door and looked around at the empty room. Maybe he was resting downstairs then? Theos left the room closing the door behind him and went back downstairs. He looked around again and headed for the front desk. He rang the bell for service.

"Has Kemba come back yet," he asked questioningly. He was a bit worried, but if something had happened he was sure Kim would have reported it to him or her parents.

The inn keep reappeared when the bell sounded, "No Sir Theos, Sir Kemba has not returned, is everything alright?" The innkeeper replied, "Do you need me to call the guards to search for him? Has something happened?" He asked.

"No, it is alright. He caught the smell of a sweet stand and ate a lot. I'm sure he is just dozing it off somewhere," Theos said smiling. "I do have a question though. I met an information broker named Sheila. She told me about a fight club I could use to gain a nobleman named Lord Kilgath's attention who knows my parents. You wouldn't happen to know where this club is would you?"

The inn keep nodded, "I don't recommend going there, Sir Theos...it is not a place for such a upstanding young man... but if you insist on going, the pub in question is about two blocks from the candy shop. I went there once as a young Chamelemon but I did not stay long." The innkeeper replied. "I do hope you find Sir Kemba." And with that, the keep vanished.

"Thank you," Theos said and headed for the door and back out into the streets. He'd go see if Kemba was still at the candy shop before heading to the club.

Theos returned to the bazaar, he stood in front of the candy shop. The smell of sweets still lingered in the air. He looked around but saw no sign of Kemba. He was starting to grow more than a little worried. He doubted anyone around now had seen him earlier though. The shop keeps were pretty much gone and the crowd had thinned with the coming of night.

Theos sighed and started looking for the aforementioned pub. After a little while, he found it. The place sounded pretty quiet behind the pub door, but his ears picked up on the faintest sounds of cheering. He went around the building to a door somewhat hidden in the ground. He knocked.

"Password?" A voice said.

"Rosy Red," Theos said slightly questioning the words. The door clicked a few times then opened. Theos walked in, passing the same Gaossmon and making his way down the second set of stairs and looked around at the boisterous crowd. His gaze finally settling onto the ring as he wiggled himself close enough to see.

As Theos approached the ring he'd see a white body he knew all too well, Kemba was in the ring fighting a Gabumon. Kemba's right eye was a bit swollen and he had cuts on his face and torso. His nose was bleeding slightly as his face absorbed a punch from the Gabumon.

Theos face paled. Why the hell was Kemba here? "SUGAR BOY! SUGAR BOY! SUGAR BOY!" The crowd cheered, and as the Gabumon went to punch Kemba, Kemba grabbed his arm and bent it back and continually punched the Gabumon in the snout until his nose and mouth bust open. The Gabumon fell to a knee and Kemba backed off a bit breathing heavily,

"Grrraaaah!" Kemba clenched his fist and ran at the dazed Gabumon, "Sugar Pound!" Kemba yelled and with a burst of energy; punched the Gabumon in the head, snapping his head back and he fell hard to the ground motionless. Kemba also fell forward, falling on all fours, blood dripping to the ground from his face.

"Sugar Boy has done it again! His ninth victory! Amazing! This newcomer is on a roll!" The announcer shouted.

"Just...one more..." Kemba exclaimed. "One more...and Theos won't be mad at me... anymore!" Kemba forced his wobbling legs to stand as he looked up to the bright lights of the arena trying to catch his breath.

"Kemba," Theos shouted just as the announcer spoke again.

"Now, Sugar Boy has shown himself more than capable of becoming the junior champion! We now welcome to the ring, the undisputed junior champion, Blake "The Champ" Dinoooohuuuuuuuuuumoooooon!" Kemba looked at the announcer.

"What!? How is he the junior champion!? He's an adult level!" Kemba exclaimed.

"Blake started in this ring as a junior and won his way to the title, and then won his way through the regular circuit. He's champion of both." The announcer answered. Theos face once again went pale. There was no way Kemba could defeat an adult without his sword and armor. Let alone the power of his wielder. It took three of them to take down a single adult before.

Blake stepped in and laughed, "That's right, Sugar Boy, I'm the champ of both circuits. I've been fighting here for fourteen years. I'm undefeated." Blake said. "I have to say, you did as well as I did when I started, but you're still no match for me." Blake said walking into the ring and stretching.

"Sorry Champ..." Kemba said raising his fists, Blake looked to him with an arched brow. "There is someone I care about too much to lose here. I need to win the prize money, so I am going to have to dethrone you." Kemba said raising his fists, his tail was sagging behind him. Kemba was exhausted. Theos had to stop this somehow. He looked around frantically, he didn't know what to do. He could jump in and make the match forfeit, or talk to the very man he came to talk to and get him to call it off.

"That is admirable Sugar Boy, but this is a no holds barred fight. You'll have to have more than noble goals to win." Blake said. Resting his hands at his side, the adult digimon towered over Kemba who only came up to a little past his knee. Theos began working his way around towards the announcer. He had to get Kilgath's attention.

"Why don't I honor those goals of yours and make this a money match? What do you all say!?" Blake yelled out, the crowd cheered in response. Blake looked to the large dinosaur digimon sitting on a chair high above the crowd. No doubt, Lord Kilgath. He gave an approved nod.

"There you have it Sugar Boy, if you can last just three minutes in a cage match with me. You'll get a handsome sum of cash, think you can do it?" Blake asked. Kemba looked down at the ground and caught a glimpse of Theos. Theos continued to work his way around. The sounds of the crowd picking up yet again.

"Theos...?" Kemba closed his eyes and opened them giving him a smile and a peace sign. He looked to Blake, "Just three minutes? Easy enough! I accept!" Kemba said.

"There you have it folks! A steel cage money match as our tenth consecutive championship fight! Lower the cage!" The announcer ordered, just then a steel cage fell from the ceiling and enclosed the two combatants inside it. Theos silently cursed as the cage fell from the ceiling on cue. Workers of the fight club locked the cage to the ground. "Fighters ready!? Let the match begin!" The announcer said.

Kim appeared on Theos back, "You have to stop the match! This is a death sentence!" Kim said to Theos, "I had no idea Blake would be the junior circuits champion! This is all my fault!" Kim wept. So this was how Kemba had learned of this place. She already felt bad enough for it however, so he couldn't reprimand her. Not to mention there wasn't enough time.

Just as the bell rang, Blake ran at Kemba like a blur, Kemba unable to react to a hard kick sending him into the cage. He bounced off of it hard and Blake rammed his elbow into Kemba's chest pinning him against the cage.

"You're going to wish you didn't accept my terms, because now I have to break you in three minutes." Blake said with a smirk. Kemba had a single eye open looking at Blake as he gripped Blake's arm trying to push it off his chest so he could breathe.

"Kemba..." Kim said worryingly.

Theos hopped onto the rings edge and into the ring. He was sure he'd gain a lot of attention just by stepping in. "I do believe you said this is a 'no holds barred fight.'" Theos scoffed at the dinohumon. "Unfortunately weapon digimon are not at full strength without their wielder. So you tell me how does it feel to prove you are weaker than you look by beating on a unarmed and unwielded digimon. Why not make it more of a challenge? And invite his wielder into play as well...or are you scared."

Theos knew such mockery couldn't be ignored. Either the match would be called off due to his interference or he'd give Kemba a chance to last in the ring. He didn't doubt either way however that he had gained the attention of Kilgath.

Blake looked at Theos while keeping Kemba pinned. "Who the hell are you? What nerve you have interfering in our fight!" He yelled. Theos winced at his yelling, and the crowd was screaming for Theos to remove himself from the ring.

"The...os..."Kemba gasped trying to find air.

Blake looked at Kemba then back to Theos, "Oh I get it. This is the person you're fighting for." Blake released Kemba who fell down to his knees. The grate of the steel cage leaving an imprint in his back. Blake placed his foot on Kemba's head and forced his face into the ground. "You obviously don't know how the arena works. He asked to join this fight club." Blake said pointing to Kemba. "Sugar boy, joined a ten man survival tournament. He knew the rules of no armaments and accepted it! He fought nine men in a row and defeated them under these conditions for you. He has earned the right to fight the champion, me. A title given to the strongest fighter. Your poor attempt to insult me is palpable and ignorant. Your weapon as you call him, has done fine this far without you. Whatever happens to him in the next three minutes is on you for leaving him to fight alone up to this point. If you want a crack at me, you can work your way up just as he did! For now, sit back and enjoy the result of your friendship!" Blake returned his attention to Kemba and kicked him over on his back. Theos ears went back. He had hoped to get in there with Kemba. Though it seemed the Dinohumon was more into playing by the rules. It showed a level of intelligence he wasn't expecting from one who beat on others for a living. Blake reached down and grabbed Kemba by his throat lifting him high for everyone to see, the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers. Blake slammed Kemba hard to the ground; releasing his grip. Kemba rolled over reaching around to his back in pain. Theos winced with each blow.

"With that, Sugar Boy. Your victory train is derailed." Blake turned around but before the announcer could declare Blake the winner, Kemba struggled to his feet. Blake turned and looked at Kemba, "You still want to fight? I was trying to take it easy on you. Just stay down." Blake said.

Kemba raised his fists again breathing heavy, "I only have to... endure...for three minutes...then...I'll make up...the cash I spent. Theos won't be mad with me." Blake did not like Kemba's spirit and spat on the ground.

"So I really will have to break you then." Blake raised his fists and dashed forward. Kemba couldn't defend, he was to tired and hurt. Ten consecutive fights was too much, he felt like jello. His will was the only thing keeping his body going. Kemba tried to protect his face but Blake's fist got through. Kemba's face disappeared behind the fist. A crack of bone on bone rang out through the room. The fist sent Kemba flying into the cage with force causing it to rattle. He slid down to his bottom, his nose was broken and his white fur was now crimson red. His forehead was cut open and his right eye was swollen shut.

Theos couldn't watch anymore. He hopped back over the wall. Much to the crowds delight he was sure. He sat there head on the wall watching with glossy eyes. Kim was horrified and she closed her eyes, hiding her face in Theos's back. Blake walked up to Kemba and smashed his heel into Kemba's chest, a resounding crack echoed as a rib or two snapped in his cage. He coughed up blood and raised his paws gripping Blake's heel tight, his left eye staring blankly at Blake.

"Is it okay for you to keep going? I'll wind up killing you, you know." Blake said with a glint in his eye. Kemba was still trying, trying to show he could go on. Desperately waiting to hear the bell signaling his victory. Idiot...idiot...idiot... was all that went through Theos mind.

"Tell Kemba to stop. He was trying to win back the units he spent on the candy. I didn't know how brutal this would get or I never would have taken him here. He is so scared you'd be cross with him." Kim stated keeping her eyes away from the ring.

"He should know better...love triumphs all," Theos replied and sighed. He seriously needed to reprimand Kemba for this. Once he was well that is.

"I'm...not...giving up." Kemba struggled to say. "I don't believe this! Sugar Boy only has to endure 30 more seconds and he will be the new Junior champion!" The announcer yelled. Theos cursed his stubbornness. It had been useful in the mines but not now...not here. Not when he was alone without his weapon.

"Then you leave me no choice Sugar Boy." Blake removed his heel and grabbed Kemba's throat and raised him to eye level, dragging his body along the cage wall as he did. Kemba clenched Blake's wrist and Blake cocked back his arm and made a fist. Blake threw his fist into Kemba's face. Kemba's blood splattering all over Blake. One of Kemba's teeth fell to the floor and rolled towards Theos. Kemba did not release his grip. Blake cocked his arm back yet again and let his fist fly. Another heavy impact, and Kemba could be heard coughing and choking. As the cage vibrated from the impact.

"15 seconds!" The announcer yelled. The arena went dead silent as the crowd watched. Drips of blood fell to the ground below unable to be absorbed by Kemba's fur. Kemba's paws were shaking, struggling to continue their grasp of Blake's wrist for the last few precious seconds until victory. Blake cocked his arm back even further and let his fist fly, making the cage bend and contort to Kemba's body. More splatter across Blake's face, neck and upper torso. He pulled his red stained fist from Kemba's face and dropped his arm to the side. Kemba's tiny paws finally gave in and fell to his side. Blake released Kemba and he fell like a doll to the floor and laid there. Blake licked the blood from his lips and turned, raising his fist in victory.

"That's it! It's over! Sugar Boy with just three seconds left has lost! Our winner and still Junior champion, Blake "the Champ" Dinoooooohuuuuuumoooooon!" The announcer shouted and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers as the cage lifted. The crowd cheered Champ over and over as Blake made his way towards the end of the ring. Theos jumped back in to drag Kemba out. He ran up to him and watched for any sign of life.

Blake looked at Theos and cracked his neck, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but Sugar Boy has earned my respect. I wish him a swift and speedy recovery. Just take better care of your weapon next time." Blake chuckled slightly as he headed into the crowd. He was right, it was not something Theos wanted to hear. However, he was grateful, Kemba was alive when he could have just as easily snapped his neck and be done with it.

Kemba was laying on his side, staring out into the crowd with his blurred vision. A small pool starting by his head, his entire face was stained red. Not a single white strand of fur to be found. His left eye was just barely open, his small pink nose had seemingly disappeared and he couldn't control the overflow of drool running out of his mouth from the extreme swelling.

"The..os...I...am...so...rry. If...I..was just...a little...stronger...I'd have...won...back the money..." He spoke with a lisp as he struggled to get the words out. He couldn't tell if Theos was by his side but he wanted him to be.

Kim peaked just a bit and started to weep at the sight. She blamed herself for everything and her guilt overcame her. "Theos...I...I am so sorry!" She said.

The announcer walked up on stage, "Hey we still have fighters left, can you clear the stage please? If you need help removing Sugar Boy, I can provide you some." The announcer said. It was apparent that no one there cared about Kemba. His fans had just as easily turned on him when he was beaten. The fight was the only thing these people cared for. The winner was everything and the loser was just entertainment. Lord Kilgath watched and waited for the next match with Blake at his side.

Theos grabbed Kemba by the scruff and started dragging him off. He doubted they would treat him without money. So Theos started dragging him for the door leaving a trail of blood behind. He said nothing however to Kim. She knew her part in this and she was beating herself up. The mines were harder work than him dragging Kemba back to the inn, so Theos did not need their assistance. The only thing Theos requested, was Kemba's equipment be brought back to the inn.


End file.
